


Milton Manor

by patusinka



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-10
Updated: 2013-10-10
Packaged: 2017-12-29 00:06:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 50,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/998506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/patusinka/pseuds/patusinka





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Milton Manor](https://archiveofourown.org/works/823754) by [dreamofflight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamofflight/pseuds/dreamofflight). 



ROK 1815  
Ojciec wezwał go późnym popołudniem i Castiel odgadł po sposobie, w jaki służąca wykręcała fartuszek, że rodzic nie był w dobrym nastroju. Zawsze wrzeszczał, kiedy miał zły humor, co stawiało służbę na baczność, ale przynajmniej Castiel dostał ostrzeżenie, zanim wszedł do jego gabinetu. Na początku próbował cicho, ale w końcu, gdy sobie zdał sprawę, że nie został usłyszany, Castiel przemówił niewzywany.  
\- Ojcze, nie chcę się uczyć konnej jazdy. Wolałbym zostać w środku, czytając i kończąc zajęcia z profesorem Robertem.  
Ton miał uprzejmy, ale stanowczy, stał z dłońmi zwisającymi mu luźno po bokach, tak, jak nauczył go ojciec, patrząc mu prosto w oczy. „Zawsze utrzymuj kontakt wzrokowy”, to zdanie wbijano mu do głowy od czasu, kiedy był w stanie je zrozumieć.  
\- …Castielu?  
Nastąpiła pauza i chłopiec znowu wziął się w garść, ponieważ surowość zimnego tonu lekko nim wstrząsnęła. Mężczyzna złożył sobie dłonie przed twarzą, ściągnął usta i nieznacznie zmarszczył brwi, przez co Castielowi ze strachu opadł żołądek.  
\- Tak, ojcze? – próbował wygładzić swą odpowiedź, starając się, by nie drżał mu głos, ale udało mu się to jedynie częściowo.  
\- Nauczysz się jeździć. Nie będzie dalszych dyskusji w tej kwestii. Teraz idź i przebierz się w odpowiedni strój jeździecki, a następnie spotkasz się z Johnem i jego synem przy stajniach. Nauczysz się jeździć konno i nauczysz się tego dzisiaj.  
\- …Tak, ojcze.  
Zawsze to tak wyglądało. Castiel miał pomysł, a jego ojciec ten pomysł odrzucał. W wieku 7 lat znał już alfabet, umiał liczyć do stu i czytać oraz pisać wystarczająco dobrze, by poradzić sobie na świecie. Chciał się jednak nauczyć więcej, a jego osobisty nauczyciel był bardziej niż chętny, ciesząc się, że miał takiego ucznia, który z chęcią zdobywał wiedzę, zamiast być zmuszanym do siedzenia na miejscu i wchłaniania wiedzy, której zdobywaniu był przede wszystkim niechętny.  
Castiel lubił siedzieć w domu. Nie był chaotycznym młodym człowiekiem, co najwyraźniej jego ojciec uważał za wyjątkowo niesmaczne, więc przy każdej sposobności wynajdywał nowe metody na wzmocnienie charakteru Castiela, ucząc go, jak być zarówno dżentelmenem, jak i biznesmenem – bezlitosnym i sprytnym.  
Będąc synem jednego z najbogatszych ludzi w Stanach Północnych od dzieciństwa było się przygotowywanym do przejęcia imperium swego ojca. Będąc jednak najmłodszym pośród kilku braci Castiel nie odczuwał tego samego nacisku, co jego starsi bracia. Michael już wyjechał do szkoły z internatem, przebywał tam od czasu, gdy skończył 10 lat, a Gabriel został tam posłany w zeszłym roku, w wieku lat 11. Castiel wiedział, że jego czas nadejdzie aż nazbyt szybko, ale próbował się cieszyć tą niewielką ilością wolności, jaka mu została, kiedy jeszcze mógł.  
A ta wolność zdawała się co dnia kurczyć wraz ze zwiększoną ilością lekcji oraz rzeczy, które musiał nauczyć się robić. Najpierw były to lekcje historii oraz etykieta posiłków. Teraz przyszedł czas na lekcje jazdy konnej, a wkrótce miały dojść polowania.  
Pokiwał ojcu głową i wyszedł z jego gabinetu, udając się do swojej sypialni. Wiedział, że im szybciej się nauczy tej raczej „ważnej umiejętności”, jak to powiedział ojciec, tym szybciej wróci do książek.   
Nie trzeba było dużo czasu, aby mały chłopiec z pomocą swej niańki, Ellen, przebrał się w odpowiedni strój. Buty raniły mu kostki, a spodnie nie do końca przylegały mu do pośladków, ale i tak poszedł, słysząc łagodne przynaglanie Ellen, po czym ruszył z dużego, białego, dwupiętrowego domu w stylu kolonialnym, jakim było Milton Manor, długą ścieżką do rozległych stajni, które znajdowały się tuż za kępą wielkich wiązów.  
Po wejściu do stajni pierwsze, co uderzyło Castiela, to było przytłumione światło w środku, mimo tego, że słońce wciąż stało wysoko. Zamrugał kilka razy, chcąc coś zobaczyć, ale wtedy od zapachu zaczęły mu łzawić oczy. Konie śmierdziały, nieważne, co się robiło lub w jakim porządku utrzymywało stajnie, to był po prostu naturalny fakt – konie cuchnęły. Jednak pod zapachem świeżej końskiej mierzwy dawało się wyczuć ciężki, intensywny aromat drewna i ziemi, skóry i oleju do lamp; i gdy tylko kłujący koński zapach nieco zelżał, inne nie były już tak złe. Castiel przeczesał sobie ręką swoje grube, czarne włosy, które Ellen wciąż usiłowała przygładzić i rozdzielić, ale które zawsze zaczynały sterczeć pod wszystkimi możliwymi kątami, sprawiając, że wyglądał jak „przerażona kura”, przynajmniej według Ellen, która zdawała się myśleć o sobie jak o komediantce i niańce jednocześnie.  
Castiel odchrząknął i odezwał się cichym głosem, który szybko poprawił, przypominając sobie kolejną z nauk ojca: „zawsze mów tak, jakby słuchał cię sam prezydent”.  
\- Halo? Przyszedłem na lekcje konnej jazdy.

Wiało, gdy Dean Winchester wyszedł tego ranka z kwater dla służby w Milton Manor i poszedł za swym ojcem do stajni położonych w dolinie tuż poniżej dworu. Podczas gdy John wyprowadził pierwszego konia z boksu i zaczął go czyścić, Dean udał się do środka, aby z pustego boksu uprzątnąć końskie łajno. Lubił pracować ze zwierzętami i bez słowa skargi pomagał ojcu, nawet, jeśli oznaczało to wstawanie przed świtem i pracę do późna w nocy. Skończywszy z pierwszym kontynuował, po kolei wyprowadzając konie na dziedziniec, gdzie przejmował je John, i wracał do środka, aby czyścić ich boksy i prowadzić je z powrotem do środka.  
Nie rozmawiali wiele, gdyż John nie był naprawdę ani najbardziej rozgadaną osobą, ani kochającym rodzicem. Od czasu śmierci żony dwa lata wcześniej byli tylko on, Dean oraz jego młodszy brat Sam. John miał w zwyczaju przypominać Deanowi o tym, jakie mieli szczęście, że Charles Milton ich nie wyrzucił w chwili, gdy wszystko się skomplikowało, i jakoś zdołał zająć się jednocześnie pracą i dziećmi. Było mu jednak ciężko, Sam niemal na cały dzień zostawał pod opieką pięcioletniej córki Ellen, Joanny, podczas gdy John i Dean spędzali czas w stajniach, nawet, jeśli Miltonowie ledwo doceniali czy w ogóle wykorzystywali imponującą liczbę swych nagradzanych koni. Dean westchnął na myśl o takiej beztrosce. Zawsze kochał konie, szczególnie wielkie i delikatne ciała arabów, i marzył o posiadaniu jednego na własność, o tym, by pogalopować przez bramę posiadłości w stronę zachodzącego słońca, na wolność.  
Stanowczy, a jednak w jakimś stopniu niepewny głos zakłócił wygodną ciszę w stajniach, więc Dean wyszedł na zewnątrz boksu, w którym znajdował się aż do teraz, opuszczając widły i patrząc. Na środku stajni stał mały chłopiec, gapiąc się prosto przed siebie. Wydawał się podekscytowany, wręcz spięty i Dean nie wiedział, czy czuł się jego widokiem bardziej rozbawiony, czy zaintrygowany. Jego ciemne włosy sterczały na wszystkie strony i stanowiły uderzający kontrast z jego jasnymi, niebieskimi oczami. Zanim Dean zdołał się ruszyć, usłyszał kroki ojca i z powrotem ukrył się w boksie, całkowicie niezauważony przez obcego chłopca. Nie słyszał wszystkiego, co mówiono, ale wkrótce sobie uświadomił, że nie był to nowy chłopiec stajenny. Gdy tylko John i chłopiec opuścili stajnie, Dean poszedł za nimi, pierwszy raz od miesięcy bez pozwolenia opuszczając swoje obowiązki.  
Pomimo zimnych wiatrów wciąż szalejących w nisko położonej dolinie świeciło słońce i nie było tak chłodno, jak tego ranka, kiedy to Dean zauważył szron na trawie. Mały chłopiec stał obok kucyka, którego John osiodłał, a Dean dostrzegł, że trzęsły mu się kolana. Nie myśląc podszedł bliżej i oparł się o płot wokół padoku, teraz mogąc słyszeć, co mówił John.  
\- …trzeba się bać, paniczu. Donna jest najłagodniejsza, nigdy by cię nie zrzuciła. A teraz pójdę po bat i możemy zacząć lekcję. Zaraz wracam...  
Dean zsunął się z powrotem w dół, ukrył za płotem i zaczekał, dopóki jego ojciec nie zniknął ponownie w stajniach, po czym wspiął się ponownie, zerkając ponad płotem. Chłopiec go zauważył i Dean uznał, że najlepiej by było przestać bawić się w chowanego.  
\- Witaj – powiedział, kładąc sobie głowę na skrzyżowanych ramionach, złożonych na płocie. Podchwycił zmieszane spojrzenie obcego chłopca. – Jestem Dean.

Castiel zerknął na chłopca stojącego na płocie, krzywiąc się, ponieważ słońce znajdowało się dokładnie za nim.  
\- …Witaj.  
Chcąc faktycznie być w stanie zobaczyć, z kim rozmawiał, Castiel podszedł i stanął tuż przy drugim chłopcu, po drugiej stronie płotu. Z bliska widział, że chłopiec miał opaloną skórę, piegi na nosie i policzkach oraz najzieleńsze oczy, jakie Castiel kiedykolwiek widział. Niezdolny się powstrzymać, Castiel lekko otwarł usta, a potem nieśmiało uśmiechnął się do Deana.  
\- Nazywam się Castiel Milton. Twój ojciec ma mnie nauczyć jeździć… Czy ty jeździsz?  
Castiel złapał się jednej ze sztachet w płocie i podciągnął się w górę, aż wreszcie znalazł się twarzą w twarz z Deanem. Był mniej więcej tego samego wzrostu, co drugi chłopiec, chociaż o rok starszy, ale wyglądali zupełnie inaczej. Tam, gdzie Dean miał skórę opaloną od pracy na powietrzu, skóra Castiela była prawie biała, jako że bardzo rzadko miała styczność ze słońcem. Jego oczy miały kolor nieba o zmierzchu, ciemnoniebieskie niczym szafiry, a włosy były prawie czarne, co kontrastowało z włosami Deana, brązowymi i rozjaśnionymi słońcem.  
Castiel uśmiechnął się nieznacznie jeszcze raz, nieznacznie mrużąc oczy, a w obu różowych policzkach pojawiły mu się dołeczki. Nie miał żadnych przyjaciół poza tym, że od czasu do czasu widywał Jo i swoją siostrę Annę, ale z pewnością nie znał żadnego chłopca w swoim wieku.  
Może ta jazda konna nie byłaby taka zła. Może mógłby przekonać ojca, aby pozwolił mu bawić się z Deanem, gdy tylko lekcja w danym dniu by się skończyła.

Dean się nie odsunął, gdy syn jego chlebodawcy podszedł bliżej, zamiast tego wykorzystał okazję, aby lepiej mu się przyjrzeć. Castiel Milton był całkiem ładnym chłopcem, musiał przyznać przed sobą Dean po trochę niezręcznej chwili ciszy, po czym znowu spojrzał Castielowi w oczy.  
\- Jeżdżę – powiedział wreszcie, czerwieniejąc z dumy. – Jeżdżę od czasu, gdy skończyłem trzy lata. – Wyszczerzył się na widok podziwu tak wyraźnie widocznego na bladej twarzy starszego chłopca i wzruszył ramionami. – Świetnie sobie poradzisz, nie martw się, mój ojciec jest dobrym nauczycielem. Ja też mogę ci pomóc.  
Trochę to było zawstydzające, ale Dean naprawdę miał nadzieję, że Castiel potrzebowałby jego pomocy… albo żeby z grzeczności o nią poprosił. Chociaż bardzo lubił pracować z ojcem, to długie dni były wyczerpujące, a powrót do domu tylko po to, aby spędzić resztę czasu przed snem na zajmowaniu się płaczącym niemowlęciem i rozmawianiu ze znudzoną dziewczynką, nie był dokładnie tym, za czym Dean tęsknił. Wiedział, że syn ich pana nie był tym, co John nazwałby „odpowiednim towarzystwem”, ale ostatecznie był to wybór Castiela… Dean mógł mu tylko zaproponować swoją obecność i mieć nadzieję, że panicz nie poczułby się tym urażony.

Castiel natychmiast odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Dobrze. Tak będzie najlepiej. Być może… - przerwał i nieznacznie przechylił głowę na bok, jakby przez chwilę oceniając Deana - …być może twój ojciec pozwoli ci się bawić, gdy tylko moja lekcja się skończy.  
Castiel zakołysał się na płocie i zeskoczył z niego, gdy John wrócił ze stodoły z batem w dłoni.  
Nie trzeba było dużo czasu, by nauczyć Castiela wszystkiego na temat siodła, wędzidła i uzdy, jak wszystko dwukrotnie sprawdzać, aby mieć pewność, że było porządnie zapięte i dociągnięte, ponieważ najgorsze, co można było zrobić, to „wsiąść na konia i zaraz z niego spaść, ponieważ siodło było za luźne”.  
Po tych słowach Castiel zaśmiał się radośnie, a John zauważalnie odprężył, bo obawiał się, że panicz za bardzo przypominałby swego ojca. Zamiast tego okazał się być podobnym do matki, oby jej dusza spoczywała w spokoju.  
\- Proszę pana, kiedy wsiądę na konia? – Castiel spojrzał w górę na Johna, w jednej dłoni trzymając wodze, a drugą karmiąc konia garścią owsa, upewniając się, że trzymał ją płasko i że wszystkie palce przylegały ciasno do siebie, tak, jak John go poinstruował.  
\- Gdy tylko uznam, że jesteś gotowy, paniczu.  
\- Proszę… nie nazywaj mnie tak – Castiel zmarszczył nos i pokręcił głową, patrząc na ziemię. – Nie lubię tego.  
John ukląkł przy Castielu i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie.  
\- Więc jak mam cię nazywać?  
\- Castiel wystarczy, proszę pana.  
\- Więc i ty powinieneś mi mówić John, zamiast proszę pana… młody Castielu.  
Castiel zamrugał, po czym żywiołowo pokiwał głową, wodząc wzrokiem za Johnem, kiedy mężczyzna ponownie wstał, znowu górując nad chłopcem.   
\- Myślę, że jestem gotów spróbować.  
\- W porządku, na razie zamierzam cię podnieść i posadzić w siodle, jako że wciąż jesteś trochę za niski, aby usiąść tam samodzielnie. Następnym razem nauczę cię, jak wsiadać przy pomocy stołka, dobrze?  
\- To wystarczy.

Zanim Dean zdołał wyrazić, jak bardzo godził się na ten plan, jego ojciec wyszedł ze stajni i wrócił na padok. Następne pół godziny Dean spędził siedząc na płocie i patrząc, jak jego ojciec wyjaśniał podstawy obchodzenia się z końmi, siodłania i kiełznania młodemu panu – Castielowi. Kiedy wreszcie John ostrożnie posadził chłopca na Donnie, Dean zdołał ujrzeć, że większość jego obaw i lęków już minęła i że chłopiec stanowczo i z determinacją trzymał cugle. Castiel odwrócił się w jego stronę i Dean uśmiechnął się, entuzjastycznie unosząc kciuki w górę, od czego drugi chłopiec zarumienił się z dumy. John zajął się wyjaśnianiem, jak używać nóg, by skłonić Donnę do chodu i kłusu, od czego Castiel czuł się trochę niezręcznie, ponieważ wszystko się trzęsło i nie mógł się za bardzo zorientować, jak wciąż uciskać nogami boki Donny. Wobec czego przez jakiś czas John spacerował z Donną, pokazując mu, jak korzystać z bata i pouczając go, aby używał go tylko wtedy, jeśli to było konieczne, jeśli koń nie chciał się sam ruszyć.  
\- Nikt nie lubi być bity, prawda? – powiedział, uśmiechając się współczująco i klepiąc Donnę po szyi.  
Półtorej godziny później John pomógł Castielowi zsiąść i Dean zauważył z rozbawieniem, jak bardzo tamtemu trzęsły się kolana. Podczas gdy John rozsiodłał Donnę i zaprowadził ją z powrotem do stajni, Dean zeskoczył z płotu i podszedł do Castiela.  
\- To normalne, przyzwyczaisz się – powiedział zachęcająco i poklepał go po ramieniu. – Jak na pierwszy raz wspaniale ci poszło.

\- …Dziękuję – Castiel uśmiechnął się i wręczył Deanowi bat. – Czy… czy chciałbyś przyjść się pobawić? Jeśli ojciec ci pozwoli? – zamrugał i uśmiechnął się znowu, nieznacznie wzruszając ramionami, jakby chcąc powiedzieć „To znaczy, jeśli chcesz.” Castiel nie miał jeszcze żadnego prawdziwego przyjaciela, a Dean był jedynym chłopcem w jego wieku na przestrzeni mil. Niektórzy z biznesowych przyjaciół jego ojca mieli dzieci, ale były to małe snoby, pyszniące się tym, ile pieniędzy zarabiały ich rodziny i o ile więcej od innych. Było to współzawodnictwo, a Castiel tego nie lubił. Nie lubił też tego, że śmiali się z niego, gdy wyrażał uznanie dla swego nauczyciela, Roberta. Robert był miły, ale też surowy, kiedy musiał. Castiel nie rozumiał, czemu inne dzieci, które widywał w trakcie przyjęć u ojca, były tak niegrzeczne w stosunku do swoich nauczycieli i nianiek. On kochał ludzi, którzy go wychowywali… w każdym razie bardziej, niż swego ojca.  
Castiel poruszył się lekko, skubnął luźną nić u mankietu koszuli, potem pociągnął i oderwał sobie guzik.  
\- Och… cholera – zaczerwienił się i złapał się za usta, szeroko otwierając oczy. Spojrzał na Deana. – Mój ojciec nie może się dowiedzieć, że tak mówiłem – powiedział cicho.

Dean przez chwilę mrugał, po czym zachichotał i na widok reakcji Castiela pokręcił głową.  
\- Hej, nie martw się, czy kiedykolwiek widziałeś mnie w domu? Widzisz? I czemu w ogóle miałbym powiedzieć twemu ojcu? – uśmiechnął się i mrugnął do starszego chłopca, wziął bat i nakrycie głowy i poszedł do stajni, upewniając się, że Castiel podążał za nim, po czym odłożył oba przedmioty na półkę w pomieszczeniu ze sprzętem. – Zaczekaj chwilę – powiedział, gestem nakazując mu, by został tam, gdzie był, i podszedł do boksu Donny, przed którym stał John. – Tato? Skończyłem ze stajniami… - John pokiwał głową, zadowolony, ale wyczekujący. Wiedział, że nie chodziło tu o pracę Deana. – Więc… skoro młody pan tak dobrze sobie dziś poradził i… ma trochę wolnego czasu… to znaczy… czy mógłbym…  
\- Jezu, Dean, po prostu idź, dobrze? – westchnął John i przewrócił oczami, klepiąc Deana po ramieniu. – Tylko upewnij się, że nie opuścisz terenu posiadłości. I nie pozwól, by młody pan się pobrudził. I zajmij się nim. I nie zostawaj zbyt długo…  
Zanim John mógł kontynuować swą tyradę, Dean wyszczerzył się do niego, obrócił na pięcie i poszedł tam, gdzie zostawił Castiela. Klepnął go między łopatki i zaczął uciekać.  
\- Założę się, że mnie nie złapiesz!

Castiel podskoczył, zaskoczony, i zatoczył się do przodu. Jednak podniósł się szybko, zmarszczył patrząc za Deanem, po czym pobiegł za nim.  
\- Hej! To nie fair, oszukiwałeś! – krzyknął.  
Biegł szybko, mimo, że ciążyły mu buty jeździeckie i cały strój, i wkrótce stało się jasne, że dziecięcy tłuszczyk wcale go nie spowalniał, ponieważ wyrównał się z Deanem, zanim drugi chłopiec znalazł się choćby w połowie zakurzonej ścieżki do lasu.  
Castiel wyszczerzył się przez ramię, gdy mijał Deana, i biegł dalej, a wiatr gwizdał mu w uszach, gdy parł do przodu, jednocześnie z wdziękiem i potykając się, przez sięgające mu do pasa zielsko, w stronę lasu na tyłach posiadłości ojca.  
Zatrzymał się niemal natychmiast, gdy drzewa nad głowami, ciężkie od liści nawet teraz, gdy już szło na jesień, rzuciły głęboki cień na cały obszar. Tu, pod baldachimem z wiązów, jesionów, dębów i ogromnych drzew iglastych, było zimno.  
\- Mój ojciec zabronił mi tu przychodzić… - wymamrotał Castiel, po czym spojrzał w górę, gdy Dean zatrzymał się przy nim, charcząc nieznacznie.  
\- No to dobrze, że go tu nie ma.  
Castiel wyszczerzył się do Deana i ponownie ruszył przed siebie, głębiej w las, ale młodszy chłopiec poklepał go po ramieniu.  
\- Hej, przynajmniej weź jakąś broń… - Dean wręczył mu długi na trzy stopy kij, solidny i nieco zakrzywiony. Castiel wyszczerzył się i wziął go. Zaczekał, dopóki Dean nie znalazł drugiego dla siebie, po czym razem poszli dalej, głębiej w chłodny las.

Dean kochał las. Gdy tylko ojciec pozwalał mu zabierać konie na spacer – oczywiście nie jeździć nimi, był to bowiem przywilej zarezerwowany dla rodziny Miltonów – Dean zabierał je tutaj. Ziemia była tu gładka i miękka, a konie zdawały się lubić chodzenie po miękkich liściach równie mocno, co Dean. Poszedł za Castielem, zaskoczony, że chłopiec nigdy wcześniej tu nie był, i zastanawiając się, co jeszcze tamten przegapił.  
\- Czy ty… nie wiem… w ogóle wychodzisz z domu? Znaczy się, co robisz cały dzień? - przygryzł usta, niepewny, czy było to odpowiednie pytanie, czy Castiel nie poczułby się urażony jego naiwnością, ale chłopiec wydawał się być dość spokojny, kiedy odparł, że uczył się w domu, zdobywając wiedzę o zachowaniu przy stole i etykiecie. Dean nie mógł powstrzymać cichego westchnienia i przewrócił oczami, na co Castiel zerknął na niego z ciekawością. – Bez urazy, ale wolałbym cały dzień spędzić w stajniach, wąchać łajno i ciężko pracować, niż siedzieć w tamtym domu i nie widywać słońca – powiedział cichym i trochę ponurym głosem, kiedy wyobraził sobie, jak musiało być samotnie i frustrująco chłopcu w jego wieku, nie mieć możliwości, by czasami sobie odpuścić, by po prostu być dzieckiem. Podchwycił spojrzenie Castiela i osunął się w dół po pniu drzewa. Odłożył swoją „broń” na bok i objął ramionami kolana. – W każdym razie… cieszę się, że teraz możesz wychodzić.

\- Czytam i piszę i uczę się od mojego profesora… Ma na imię Robert. Jest bardzo mądry. Ojciec mówi, że muszę się nauczyć jak najwięcej, zanim pójdę do szkoły… Nie chce, bym był gorszy od innych dzieci. To by go zakłopotało – Castiel machnął kijem, trącając pobliską paproć, z grymasem na twarzy, po czym upuścił go i usiadł obok Deana na ziemi, uśmiechając się nieznacznie. – Ojciec nie zabronił mi się bawić… on po prostu nie aprobuje tego, bym wykorzystywał czas w taki sposób… Twierdzi, że to bezproduktywne. - Castiel westchnął i pochylił się nieco, podciągnął kolana w górę i objął je swoimi chudymi ramionami, a następnie oparł na nich głowę. Spojrzał na Deana i znowu się uśmiechnął, wzruszając ramionami. – Co robisz cały dzień na dworze? W co się bawisz?  
Nie był do tego przyzwyczajony, do takiej leniwej pogawędki. Szczególnie nie z kimś w swoim wieku, kto nie wyrzucał z siebie strumienia słów, gdzie co drugie brzmiało „mój ojciec”, „pieniądze” czy „bogaty”. Dean był… inny. Zachowywał się swobodnie w tym nowym dla siebie miejscu, jakby jego miejsce było pośród trawy, drzew i insektów.

Dean nie odpowiedział na pytanie Castiela, wciąż skupiony na tym, jak smutno i samotnie brzmiały jego słowa… sam od tego trochę posmutniał. Brzmiało to tak, jakby życie starszych chłopców w ogóle nie było zabawne, i było to coś, czego Dean po prostu nie był w stanie sobie nawet wyobrazić. Zmarszczył się, gdy Castiel spojrzał na niego, zauważając, że jego uśmiech nie docierał do oczu, błękit wciąż migotał czymś, co wyglądało na żal i troskę.  
\- Musisz być… bardzo samotny – powiedział wreszcie, przygryzając sobie dolną wargę i szukając spojrzenia Castiela, po czym ostrożnie szturchnął chłopca kolanami. Przez kilka chwil milczeli, patrząc na siebie, obaj niepewni, jak przełamać ponury nastój. Wtedy Dean odchrząknął i podniósł się szybko, strzepnął kurz z ubrania, po czym wyciągnął do Castiela rękę. – Nie martw się… dopilnuję, byś szybko to nadgonił, okej? I zaczniemy od zabawy w berka, wiesz, jak bawić się w berka?  
Gdy już pomógł Castielowi wstać i również się otrzepać, Dean wyjaśnił mu zasady zabawy w berka i zademonstrował kilka razy w praktyce, jako że Castiel nie uświadomił sobie, iż na początku miał przed Deanem uciekać. Wkrótce załapał i, jak się okazało, Castiel biegał całkiem szybko, przez co dla Deana było prawie niemożliwością złapać go lub przed nim uciec, kiedy przychodziła jego kolej. Wkrótce Dean się poddał, oparł się o pień drzewa i po prostu oddychał. Kiedy zerknął na czerwoną twarz Castiela, jego oczy lśniły, a uśmiech na twarzy był tak jasny i radosny, że Dean nie miał serca mu powiedzieć, że chciał pobawić się w co innego, w coś, w czym dla odmiany zdołałby raz czy dwa razy wygrać.  
\- Jesteś… całkiem dobry – wyszczerzył się pomiędzy kolejnymi głębokimi oddechami i poczuł przypływ radości, gdy po jego słowach twarz Castiela pojaśniała jeszcze bardziej.

Castiel był tak podekscytowany, że prawie wibrował, nie był w stanie ustać spokojnie i podskakiwał wokół Deana.  
\- To jest całkiem zabawne, Dean… Rozumiem, czemu dzieci się w to bawią. - Sposób, w jaki Castiel mówił o sobie, prawie sugerował, że on sam nie był dzieckiem. Używał odpowiednich słów i wszystkie dokładnie wypowiadał, ponieważ bez przerwy mu powtarzano, że „mężczyźni nie mamroczą”. Klapnął jednak na ziemię obok Deana, zauważywszy, że drugi chłopiec miał kłopoty z oddychaniem. – Chciałbyś przez chwilę odpocząć? – Castiel przechylił głowę, a następnie odchylił się do tyłu, opierając się rękami o ziemię i gładząc palcami trawę pod sobą. Potem uniósł ramiona i położył się na ziemi, patrząc na baldachim z drzew. – Podoba mi się tutaj… Poproszę mego ojca, by pozwolił mi się częściej bawić… z tobą – odwrócił głowę i uśmiechnął się do Deana, a jego niebieskie oczy migotały łobuzersko i radośnie.

Złapawszy wreszcie oddech, Dean odwrócił się do Castiela i równie szeroko odwzajemnił uśmiech.  
\- Brzmi wspaniale – zgodził się, próbując ukryć ulgę po decyzji Castiela. Boki go bolały od zbyt szybkiego biegu i oddychania za mało, ale nie dbał o to tak długo, jak długo Castiel się uśmiechał i cieszył tym wszystkim.  
Zostali tak chwilę dłużej, Dean również się odchylił, położył obok Castiela i spojrzał w górę, pozwalając, by słabe promienie słońca padały przez liście na jego zaczerwienione policzki.  
Kiedy usiadł z powrotem, oddech już miał spokojny i chciał klepnąć Castiela w udo, sugerując kolejną rundę berka, ale wtedy zdał sobie sprawę, że drugi chłopiec miał zamknięte oczy.  
\- Castiel? – zapytał cicho i ostrożnie, niepewny, czy tamten zasnął, czy po prostu odpoczywał. – Cas? - ksywka wyślizgnęła mu się, choć tego naprawdę nie planował i nawet o tym nie myślał, i gdy tylko Castiel otwarł oczy, patrząc na Deana, młodszy chłopiec klepnął się w usta i zawstydzony odwrócił wzrok. – Przepraszam – wymamrotał, odwracając głowę i gapiąc się prosto przed siebie na kilka krzaków, wszędzie, byle nie na syna swego pana.

\- To mi się podoba… Cas, czy tak? – Castiel usiadł i skrzyżował nogi, kołysząc się nieznacznie tak, że nogi odrywały mu się od podłoża, a ręce zacisnął na skrzyżowanych kostkach. Kiedy spojrzał na Deana, na twarzy miał szeroki uśmiech, a w sobie czuł miłe ciepło. – Zdrobnienie… Robert mówi, że zdrobnień używa się, kiedy się jest… z kimś zżytym… albo się kogoś lubi. – Uśmiechnął się miękko i spojrzał na ziemię, a następnie samymi tylko oczami na Deana. – Lubię cię, Dean… to imię jest… dobre. – Cas wzruszył ramionami, unosząc je sobie niemal do uszu, i zakołysał się ponownie. – Robi się późno…  
Zerknął na baldachim z liści, przez który już praktycznie nie widać było światła, w krzakach zaczęły świecić świetliki, a świerszcze cykały jak co wieczór. Wkrótce miało zajść słońce i Castiel poczuł odrobinę paniki, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że w głównym domu podadzą kolację i że ją przegapi, jeśli nie pospieszy się z powrotem.

Dean początkowo nie odpowiedział, patrzył prosto w krzaki oddalone o kilka stóp i starał się opanować rumieniec na policzkach. Castiel się na niego nie złościł, ksywka mu się podobała. I lubił Deana. Dean odchrząknął i odkopał mały kamień na bok, wciąż nie patrząc na drugiego chłopca.  
\- Jateżcięlubię – powiedział, a ta deklaracja zabrzmiała bardziej jak jedno długie słowo, niż kilka.  
Po tym przez chwilę nie rozmawiali, aż wreszcie głos Castiela ponownie przerwał ciszę. Dean kiwnął głową, zaczekał, by tamten wstał, po czym wreszcie się odwrócił i spojrzał na niego znowu.  
\- Powinniśmy wracać… nie chcę, by twój ojciec był na ciebie zły…  
Cicho i szybko wrócili na szczyt wzgórza, goniąc ostatnie promienie słońca, a za nimi nadciągała noc. Dean zatrzymał się przy żelaznym płocie otaczającym Milton Manor i zakłopotany przestąpił z nogi na nogę.  
\- Więc… do zobaczenia jutro? – spytał niepewnie, ale z nadzieją, i spojrzał nieco mniejszemu chłopcu prosto w niebieskie oczy.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową, wyciągając dłoń do formalnego uścisku.  
\- Tak, bardzo bym tego chciał. – Ku jego zaskoczeniu, drugi chłopiec zagapił się na rękę, po czym spojrzał na niego bez wyrazu. – To uścisk dłoni, Dean… nie robiłeś tego?  
Dean pokręcił głową i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wiem, co to takiego… - rozejrzał się wokół i, pewny, że nikogo w pobliżu nie było, zrobił krok naprzód i zamiast tego uściskał Castiela, po czym chłopiec zarumienił się i zamrugał zaskoczony.  
Cas wciąż tam stał i się gapił, gdy Dean pobiegł ścieżką w dół, od czasu do czasu patrząc przez ramię i uśmiechając się szeroko.  
Castiel wreszcie zdołał się odwrócić i poszedł wąską ścieżką do domu, wpuszczony do środka przez Ellen kuchennymi drzwiami. Pomogła mu szybko przebrać się w czysty strój do obiadu i oddała jego strój jeździecki komuś ze służby do czyszczenia.  
\- Castiel, co, na miłość Boską, robiłeś, że zdołałeś się tak wybrudzić?  
\- Bawiłem się, Ellen. Bawiłem się z Deanem, synem Johna, głównego stajennego.  
Uśmiechnął się tak radośnie, że Ellen na moment zaniemówiła. Była dla Casa jak matka, a mimo to nie widziała go tak szczęśliwym od czasu, gdy był dużo młodszy. Mając tylko 7 lat Castiel był już poważnym chłopcem i rzadko się uśmiechał, chyba że był sam z Robertem czy Ellen. Ale tutaj, w otoczeniu służby, szczerzył się. Ellen poczuła, że serce jej stanęło, taka była zadowolona, że Castiel zdobył przyjaciela.  
\- W porządku… a teraz idź na kolację. Później porozmawiamy o twoim czasie na zabawę.  
Cas potaknął i popędził do jadalni z uśmiechem wciąż przyklejonym do twarzy.

Dean wciąż szedł, aż wreszcie doszedł do stajni i zatrzymał się dopiero wtedy, kiedy doszedł do płotu okalającego padok. Odwrócił się i zdołał akurat zobaczyć, jak Castiel znikał w środku, zanim drzwi się zamknęły. Westchnął cicho, dopiero teraz zdając sobie sprawę z tego, że wstrzymywał oddech od czasu, gdy uściskał drugiego chłopca, aż do teraz. Usta mu zadrgały, gdy przypomniał sobie, jaki Cas był sztywny i nieruchomy, niemal obezwładniony takim przyjaznym gestem.  
Dean odepchnął się od płotu i wszedł do stajni, gdzie zastał ojca zamykającego boks jednego z nagradzanych arabskich ogierów. Nie wydawał się być zbyt zachwycony tym, że Dean dopiero co wrócił, ale nic nie powiedział, za co Dean był mu wdzięczny. Około 22.00 wrócili do kwater służby i zastali tam znudzoną Joannę bawiącą się z małym Samem, który wciąż był bardziej przytomny od swej towarzyszki. Dean dołączył do nich na małym materacu, który służył jemu i Samowi za łóżko, i cicho jej podziękował, zanim dziewczynka zsunęła się z łóżka i poszurała do drzwi.  
John padł na łóżko nie mówiąc nic więcej, a oddech mu się ustabilizował i wyciszył, bo mężczyzna zasnął dość szybko. Jednak Dean długo leżał przytomny. Wrócił myślami do spotkania z Castielem, do zabawy w berka, do tego, jak go rozbawiał, sprawiał, że się śmiał i rumienił. Zasnął trzymając Sammy‘ego w ramionach, z ciepłym uśmiechem na ustach i powtarzanym w myślach „jutro znowu zobaczę Casa.”


	2. Chapter 2

Następny dzień potoczył się w dużej mierze tak samo, jak poprzedni; Castiel spędził ranek na lekcjach z Robertem, z których Ellen wyciągnęła go na lunch, i uśmiechał się na widok interakcji pomiędzy raczej bezpośrednią Ellen oraz jąkającym się i bełkoczącym Robertem.  
Po lunchu przebrał się w strój jeździecki i pobiegł, zamiast wlec się powoli, jak to było poprzedniego dnia, w stronę stajni.  
Castiel uczył się szybko i pod koniec lekcji już kłusował na koniu, a jego ciało kołysało się w rytm chodu konia z łatwością, która zadziwiła nawet Johna.  
\- Młody Castielu, jesteś naturalnym talentem.  
\- Dziękuję! – wyszczerzył się Castiel, zadowolony z pochwały, czego pragnął od ludzi, których podziwiał. Robert był miły, ale nie chwalił go często, a ojciec jeszcze nigdy mu nie powiedział, że go kochał. Tylko Ellen otwarcie okazywała uczucia małemu chłopcu i Castiel był jej za to wdzięczny.  
Lekcja się skończyła i tym razem Castiel przebrał się w ubrania, które ze sobą przyniósł, znoszone spodnie i bawełnianą koszulę, które były jego ubraniami do zabawy, jakie przyniosła mu Ellen szczególnie w tym celu.  
Castiel i Dean przez jakiś czas bawili się w berka, ale do czasu, gdy Dean postanowił to skończyć, Castiel i tak zdążył się już tym znudzić.  
\- Co jeszcze możemy robić?  
Dean posłał mu uśmieszek i podparł się pięściami pod boki, wypinając pierś.  
\- Wspinać się na drzewa.

Dean rozmyślał o tym przez cały dzień, kiedy czyścił boksy i wyrzucał łajno, zanim nakarmił konie i wyczyścił je. Wyraźnie był kiepski w berka, przynajmniej przeciwko Castielowi, który ruszał się jak błyskawica, a oprócz tego, że nienawidził przegrywać, Dean nie chciał, aby Castiel się znudził. Wobec tego zastanawiał się nad tym, co jeszcze robić, łażenie po drzewach było jednym z oczywistszych pomysłów, skoro resztę dnia i tak spędzali w lesie. Zabawa w chowanego była kolejnym, ale to zachował na później, dopóki nie zrobi się ciemniej i trudniej im będzie się zobaczyć.  
Dean poczuł się całkiem zadowolony, kiedy zauważył, że Castiel nie był tak uzdolniony we wspinaczce, jak w bieganiu i łapaniu Deana. Cieszył się mogąc być tym, który wyjaśniał, jak to robić, gdzie stawiać stopy i których gałęzi się łapać, chcąc się wspinać po pniu. Castiel również tego uczył się szybko, ale wciąż nie miał tak szybkiego refleksu i wyrobionego instynktu, jak Dean, poza tym zdawał się mieć opory przed wystarczająco mocnym łapaniem gałęzi, ponieważ jego delikatna skóra nie przywykła do styczności z szorstkimi powierzchniami. Kiedy Dean dotarł do czubka raczej niskiego drzewa, wyciągnął rękę, aby pomóc starszemu chłopcu wspiąć się te kilka ostatnich stop wyżej, po czym uśmiechnął się szeroko i odsunął ścianę liści, odsłaniając wspaniały widok na okolicę.  
\- Warto było? – zapytał, wycierając sobie pot z czoła.

Castiel sapnął słyszalnie i dla równowagi złapał Deana za ramię, rozglądając się ponad czubkami drzew.  
\- To jest… bardzo, bardzo piękne, Dean… dziękuję.  
Ostatnie słowa wręcz tchnął, miękko i łagodnie, patrząc na Deana. Przez jakiś czas siedzieli na czubku, przyglądając się rozmaitym owadom, ptasim gniazdom i zrywając dzikie jabłka z drzewa, które oferowało małe, zielone owoce.  
Wyraz twarzy Casa, kiedy wgryzł się w jabłko, sprawił, że Dean przewrócił się ze śmiechu i zaczął się zwijać na ziemi, nieświadom Castielowego „przestań się ze mnie śmiać!”  
Gdy tylko słońce zaczęło zachodzić, Dean zasugerował zabawę w chowanego, co okazało się być okropnym pomysłem, jako że Castiel chował się lepiej, niż Dean przypuszczał.  
Godzinę po zachodzie słońca i niemal dwie godziny po tym, gdy nadeszła kolej Castiela na ukrywanie się, Dean wreszcie znalazł ciemnowłosego chłopca, drżącego na wieczornym chłodzie, ze stoicką twarzą. Jednak w chwili, w której Cas ujrzał Deana, rzucił się na drugiego chłopca, objął go za szyję i zakwilił.  
\- Nie podoba mi się ta zabawa…

Dean musiał przyznać, że zabawa w chowanego w ciemnym, trochę przerażającym lesie nie była jego najmądrzejszym pomysłem. Kiedy jednak Castiel rzucił mu się w ramiona, przylegając do niego swym drżącym ciałem, Dean uznał, że ostatecznie jednak wszystko poszło lepiej, niż się spodziewał…  
Nie puścił Castiela, gdy szybko opuścili las i udali się wąską, ubitą dróżką do posiadłości Miltonów.  
\- Przepraszam, Cas – powiedział cicho Dean, kiedy doszli do żelaznej bramy, chłopiec wciąż obejmował ramiona drugiego. – Nie będziemy się więcej bawić w chowanego, obiecuję. – Castiel spojrzał na niego z nadzieją i Dean uśmiechnął się do niego, łagodnie szturchając go w bok. – Wiesz co, jutro przyniosę kredę i będziemy mogli rysować po drzewach i kamieniach, dobra?

Castiel kiwnął głową, po czym uściskał Deana ponownie, jeszcze raz obejmując go za szyję.  
\- Dobranoc, Dean.  
Tym razem to Castiel odbiegł ścieżką prowadzącą do werandy okalającej dom. Zatrzymał się, gdy tylko przeskoczył trzy stopnie w górę, odwrócił się i pomachał do Deana z uśmiechem przylepionym do twarzy.  
Castiel zniknął w środku i zaraz wpadł na silne nogi odziane w zwykłe, grafitowe spodnie, czarne, wypolerowane do połysku buty, a kiedy spojrzał w górę, na bardzo surowy grymas.  
\- O-ojcze!... Przepraszam, ja nie…  
\- Nie patrzyłeś, dokąd idziesz, prawda, Castielu?  
\- Nie…  
\- Idź do gabinetu.  
\- Ojcze?! Przepraszam, że nie… - Castiel podniósł głos, pobrzmiewał w nim strach.  
\- Castielu - ton ojca nie dopuszczał głupot, był zasadniczy i nieustępliwy i Castiel wiedział, że lepiej było nie przeciągać struny. Zwiesił głowę i udał się do gabinetu, a jego ojciec szedł za nim w odległości kilku kroków, przy okazji rozpinając pas.  
Przez następne pięć minut domostwo Miltonów trwało w ciszy, wszyscy służący krążyli po korytarzach zakrywając usta, aby stłumić sapnięcia, gdy dźwięki płynące z gabinetu przesączały się przez dziurkę od klucza i pod drzwiami.  
Nikt jednak nie ośmielił się niczego powiedzieć i wkrótce było po wszystkim, minęły ostre odgłosy skóry uderzającej o ciało i zduszone krzyki siedmiolatka, który usiłował zdławić wszelkie dźwięki, ponieważ „mężczyźni nie płaczą”, jak mu to wciąż powtarzał ojciec.  
Tego wieczoru Castiel poszedł spać bez kolacji, a gdy Ellen doglądała jego opuchniętego i czerwonego tyłka, leżał cicho na swoim łóżku, myśląc tylko jedno: Dean był tego wart. Nie dbał o to, czy każdego dnia byłby chłostany za spóźnianie się… tak długo, jak długo byłby w stanie widywać swego nowego przyjaciela.

Joanna spała, kiedy tego wieczoru Dean i John wrócili z pracy, głowę opierała na ramionach, Sammy spał pod kocem i cicho mamrotał do siebie. Dean uśmiechnął się miękko, nakrył Jo większym kocem i wsunął się do łóżka obok niej. Tej nocy spał dobrze, myśląc o tym, że Castiel objął go ponownie, jak wyraźnie mu ulżyło, kiedy Dean go znalazł, kiedy już dłużej nie byli rozdzieleni. Obudził się wcześnie, wstał i przygotował skąpe śniadanie dla swego ojca i Joanny, nakarmił też Sammy‘ego, zanim John i Jo w ogóle się obudzili. Zająwszy się bratem Dean wyszedł z niewielkiej chatki i pospieszył w dół, do doliny. Praca była teraz dla niego łatwiejsza, bo miał w perspektywie spotkanie z Casem późnym popołudniem. W stajniach nie było zegara i Dean nie wiedział, która była dokładnie godzina, ale wkrótce zdał sobie sprawę, że Castiel się tego dnia spóźniał. Jego ojciec już prawie od godziny czekał na padoku, powoli, ale z pewnością zaczynając się denerwować, oczekując na pojawienie się panicza.

Ellen zeszła do stajni jakieś 1,5 godziny po tym, jak Cas powinien był się pojawić, wyglądając poważnie. Twarz pojaśniała jej nieco, gdy ujrzała Johna, i przywitali się jak starzy przyjaciele, którymi byli.   
Odbyli krótką dyskusję, ale wyraźnie widać było po tym, jak John mocniej zacisnął dłonie na cuglach, że coś było nie tak.  
Ellen odeszła krótko później, wracając na wzgórze, do domu, a John zwrócił się do syna i z westchnieniem wręczył mu wodze.  
\- Dean, panicz dziś do nas nie dołączy… jest… chory.  
John zostawił Deana i wrócił do pracy w stajniach; miał w planach ponowne podkuwanie konia i miał mu w tym pomóc ktoś inny z obsługi stajni.

Przez minutę Dean mógł tam tylko stać, trzymając cugle i gapiąc się za ojcem. Powoli opuścił głowę, wreszcie spojrzał w górę, gdzie Ellen zniknęła we mgle pokrywającej teren. Castiel… był chory? Dean zaczął powoli rozsiodływać Donnę, łagodnie gładząc koński bok. Ale wczoraj nie wydawał się być chory… trochę przerażony, drżący trochę z zimna… ale żeby wymówić się chorobą? Po prostu… to nie pasowało do Castiela. Z drugiej strony – Dean nie znał go zbyt długo. Czy było możliwe, że Castiel znudził się zabawą z nim? Wydawał się taki szczęśliwy mogąc spędzać z nim czas, czemu miałby tak szybko zmienić zdanie? Ale znowu… bogaci ludzie zdawali się zmieniać zdanie tak często, jak zmieniali bieliznę, zwyczajnie dlatego, że mogli, ponieważ wszyscy musieli być posłuszni, musieli spełniać ich życzenia. Więc… choć było to przerażające i rozczarowujące, to taka możliwość istniała. Dean tak mocno przygryzł usta, że zaczęły mu krwawić, i skrzywił się cicho. Złapał mocno cugle i pociągnął Donnę naprzód, prowadząc ją z powrotem do jej boksu. Spędził resztę dnia pomagając ojcu tak dobrze, jak potrafił, rzucił się w pracę, próbując zapomnieć o Castielu. Nie miał okazji dowiedzieć się o prawdziwym powodzie nieobecności Castiela aż do później tego dnia, kiedy praktycznie wbiegł do kwater służby. Jo jeszcze nie spała, a Ellen siedziała przy niej, trzymała Sammy‘ego i karmiła go. Dean zamknął za sobą drzwi i wszedł do środka. Przez chwilę stał cicho, wreszcie podniósł głos.  
\- Co z nim jest? – zapytał, mocno zaciskając ręce na spodniach. – Ca… nasz panicz… jak on się ma?

Ellen zamarła, a dłoń, w której trzymała łyżkę do karmienia Sammy‘ego, zadrżała nieznacznie. Odchrząknęła i wróciła do karmienia trzymanego w ramionach dziecka, a kiedy przemówiła, jej głos był wyraźnie napięty.  
\- Dean, Castiel jest dziś chory… Za kilka dni powinien czuć się lepiej, zajmuję się nim.  
Nikomu się nie mówiło o tym, co się działo w głównym domu, nieważne, jak ponure to było, i Ellen była posłuszna tej zasadzie, za wyjątkiem najbliższych przyjaciół, a John był jednym z nich. Jednak jego syn nie musiał znać szczegółów tego, czemu Castiel nie był w stanie opuszczać domu. Można mu było je darować.  
Ellen odgoniła Deana i chłopiec zmarszczył brwi, ale jej posłuchał, idąc po swoją kolację.  
Tej nocy Dean leżał i nie spał, patrząc przez okno na księżyc wysoko na niebie, pełny i lśniący. Tak dobrze rozświetlał noc, że było jasno niemal, jak w dzień, i Dean nie zdołał powstrzymać ciekawości i zmartwienia.  
Łatwo było wyślizgnąć się z kwatery, bo Sammy spał jak kamień, a John rzadko się budził, gdy już zasnął, taki był zmęczony. Dean ruszył w górę wzgórza, niczym Indianin skradając się od drzewa do drzewa i ukrywając w cieniu. Pod jedną z kolumn na przedzie domu stała krata pokryta pnącymi różami, co dla lekkiego, małego chłopca było idealną drabiną, po której mógł się wspiąć i z łatwością zawisnąć na poręczy balkonu na drugim piętrze. Podobnie jak weranda poniżej, balkon otaczał cały dom, sprawiając, że Dean z łatwością przemykał od okna do okna, ostrożnie zaglądając do środka, jeden pusty pokój po drugim, aż wreszcie znalazł pokój, którego szukał.  
Castiela.  
Mały chłopiec zdawał się spać, zwinięty w łóżku na boku, plecami do otwartego okna, a siatka na komary unosiła się w nocnym powietrzu.

Szczupła postać nieco mniejszego chłopca oddychała równo, gdy Dean rozsunął przezroczystą siatkę i na paluszkach wszedł do pokoju. Podszedł do łóżka, po czym zatrzymał się, nagle niepewny tego, co robić dalej. Nie chciał wystraszyć Casa bardziej, niż musiał, więc obszedł wokół wielkie łóżko, wystarczające dla przynajmniej dwóch dorosłych, i klęknął tuż przed twarzą Castiela.   
\- Castiel – szepnął, ciepłym oddechem omiatając bladą skórę starszego chłopca, ale ten się nie ruszył. – Cas – powtórzył nieco głośniej, głosem pełnym zmartwienia.  
Wreszcie panicz się ruszył, powoli unosząc powieki, i zamrugał kilka razy. Potem szeroko otwarł oczy i rzucił się do tyłu, zszokowany i całkowicie zaskoczony tą niespodziewaną nocną wizytą.  
\- Ciii, to ja, Dean… już dobrze, to tylko ja… - Dean uniósł obronnie dłonie i spojrzał na Casa smutnym, ale pełnym uczucia wzrokiem. Wreszcie oddech Casa się uspokoił, ale zamiast gadać, zamiast jakoś przyznać, że Dean włamał mu się do sypialni, on wciąż tam siedział, gapiąc się na niego. – Powiedzieli, że jesteś chory… Martwiłem się.

\- Dean, nie powinieneś tu być… - Castiel spojrzał w stronę drzwi, ale w korytarzu nie zapaliło się żadne światło, sygnalizując, że ktoś usłyszał go szurającego po łóżku, oraz sapnięcie, jakie z siebie wydał, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean jakiś sposobem przyszedł do jego sypialni.  
Castiel przygryzł sobie dolną wargę, po czym przepełzł po łóżku i ostrożnie usiadł przy Deanie; na twarzy mignął mu przelotny grymas, kiedy usiadł tak, by oprzeć ciężar ciała bardziej na biodrze, niż na pośladkach.  
\- Nic mi nie jest… Po prostu nie mogę… nie mogę przez kilka dni wychodzić z domu – spojrzał na łóżko i zmarszczył brwi, szarpiąc za pościel, która oplątywała mu nogi. Popatrzył ponownie na Deana i uśmiechnął się nieznacznie, po czym złapał jedną z jego rąk i pociągnął lekko, wciągając go głębiej na łóżko. – Zostaniesz ze mną trochę? Nie sądzę, bym przez jakiś czas był w stanie zasnąć…

\- Ale… - zaczął Dean, jednak jedno spojrzenie na twarz Castiela przerwało mu w pół zdania. Widniał na niej strach, czyste i absolutne przerażenie. Dean czuł się już wystarczająco winny tego, że go przestraszył i naszedł w taki sposób, więc postanowił nie zadawać więcej pytań. Z lekkim wahaniem podążył za Castielem, gdy ten gestem nakazał mu wejść na łóżko, po czym razem wsunęli się pod koc. Dean ułożył się na boku, tak, że on i Castiel leżeli twarzami do siebie. Dean przysunął bladą, zimną dłoń bliżej do siebie, przycisnął ją do swojej piersi i objął ją obiema dłońmi, ogrzewając ją. – Zostanę tak długo, jak długo będziesz chciał – powiedział i zmusił się do lekkiego uśmiechu na ustach. Ponieważ w tej chwili ponowne uszczęśliwienie Casa i odpędzenie smutku i rozpaczy z jego pięknej twarzy było jedyną troską Deana.

 

Cas cicho kiwnął głową i zostali w tej pozycji, milcząc i leżąc nieruchomo. Żaden nic naprawdę nie mówił, dopóki Cas nie poprosił Deana, by ten mu coś opowiedział. Dean zastanawiał się przez chwilę, po czym wyszeptał mu baśń, jaką ojciec opowiedział mu dawno temu, historię o dwóch braciach, niedźwiedziu i kruczowłosej księżniczce, którą musieli uratować. Zanim nadszedł koniec opowieści, Cas przysunął się bliżej, tak, że jego głowa wylądowała Deanowi pod brodą, zaś oba ramiona zwinął razem przy jego piersi.  
Castiel spał w tej pozycji godzinami i kiedy Ellen do niego weszła o wschodzie słońca, aby mu się przyjrzeć, zastała śpiących Deana i Casa; Dean obejmował starszego chłopca, a Castiel ukrywał twarz w jego piersi.  
Nie miała serca budzić żadnego z nich, więc poinstruowała swój personel, że nikomu nie było wolno budzić panicza ani też pod żadnym pozorem wchodzić do jego pokoju. Uśmiechnęła się do siebie, czując ulgę, że Cas i Dean tak szybko się polubili, choć dla dobra Deana trochę się martwiła. Ojciec Castiela ciężko by się rozgniewał na rodzinę Deana, gdyby się dowiedział o ich przyjaźni; służący nie byli idealnymi towarzyszami zabaw dla chłopca o pochodzeniu Castiela.  
Ellen posłała o do Johna, by dać mu znać, gdzie był Dean, a liścik do ojca chłopca zapewnił go, że Dean był bezpieczny i że Ellen się nim zajmie.  
Potem poszła zobaczyć się z Robertem, aby dać mu znać, że Castiel nie pojawi się na lekcjach, i znalazła profesora w jego biurze, które było również salą szkolną Castiela.  
Spędzili godzinę na rozmowie i pod koniec wizyty Ellen nie pamiętała, czemu w ogóle przyszła, ale wyszła z uśmiechem na twarzy i sprężystym krokiem.

Kiedy Dean obudził się następnego ranka, słońce już się przeciskało przez ciężkie zasłony, malując twarz śpiącego Castiela swymi złotymi promieniami. Dean uśmiechnął się sennie, oblizał się i mocniej objął ramiona drugiego chłopca. Nie potrwało to zbyt długo i również Castiel się obudził, ziewając i mlaskając cicho, zanim nie dostrzegł Deana i nie spurpurowiał na twarzy. Dziesięć minut później Dean wysunął się z łóżka, niechętnie puszczając Castiela, który wydawał się dużo bardziej odprężony po jego wizycie – oraz intensywnej sesji łaskotek – i poszedł na balkon. W jasnym świetle dnia opuszczenie domu było znacznie bardziej skomplikowane, niż wejście poprzedniej nocy. Dean ponownie odwrócił się do Castiela, uśmiechnął się do niego i objął go mocno.  
\- Zdrowiej szybko, dobra? – poprosił cicho, szturchając go nosem w szyję.  
Potem złapał górę kraty, szybko i zręcznie zszedł po niej na dół i bezgłośnie zeskoczył. Spojrzał w górę i pomachał do Castiela, po czym odwrócił się i pobiegł w stronę bramy, uważając, by nikt go nie zobaczył. Coś w wyjaśnieniu Castiela było nie tak, uznał Dean trochę później, kiedy w roztargnieniu szczotkował końską sierść. Miał kłopoty, ale skoro Castiel nie powiedział mu, co było nie tak, Dean nie miał pojęcia, jak mu pomóc, poza tym… że po prostu był…


	3. Chapter 3

Castiel potrzebował całego tygodnia, by dojść do siebie po tym, cokolwiek się wydarzyło, i kiedy wrócił do swoich lekcji jazdy konnej z Johnem, wydawał się trochę bardziej powściągliwy i zdyscyplinowany. Jednak gdy tylko zrzucił jeździecki strój i przebrał się w coś bardziej normalnego, wydawało się, że pozbył się również ponurej części siebie i był równie radosny i entuzjastyczny, co zwykle. Mijały miesiące i od czasu do czasu Cas znikał, całymi dniami nie opuszczał domu, a skoro nie mówił o tym, co się działo, Dean zaakceptował fakt, że nie powinien też o to pytać.  
Wyszło to szczególnie źle, kiedy Castiel pierwszy raz złamał nogę. John zgodził się, by Dean zabrał panicza na przejażdżkę do lasu i w podnieceniu wywołanym tą pierwszą cudowną wycieczką żaden za bardzo nie dbał o bezpieczeństwo. Castiel był wspaniałym jeźdźcem, ale jego zamiar współzawodniczenia z Deanem, który jeździł od czasu, gdy nauczył się chodzić, doprowadził do nieudanego skoku przez pień drzewa i tego, że Castiel z płaczem wylądował na ziemi. Dean pospieszył do jego boku, niezdolny powstrzymać Castiela czy siebie od płaczu, i mocno objął drugiego chłopca, przepraszając go wciąż od nowa. Po tym zajściu Castiel przez dwa tygodnie nie wychodził z domu, a gdy Ellen pomówiła z Johnem, to Dean musiał się solidnie ukrywać. Czuł się okropnie odpowiedzialny za obrażenia Castiela i nawet nie drgnął, gdy John prał go po tyłku. Przez kolejne dni ojciec dostarczał mu zajęcia i ostatecznie Dean nie miał w ogóle czasu, aby przez te dwa tygodnie w ogóle ujrzeć Castiela.  
Dni robiły się coraz krótsze i ciemniejsze, noce coraz dłuższe i zimniejsze i wkrótce pierwszy śnieg pokrył nagą ziemię wokół Milton Manor. Dean w ciągu dnia pracował dwukrotnie ciężej, wykorzystując każdą możliwość, by się rozgrzać, a w nocy kulił się w łóżku z Sammym i Joanną. W czasie zimowych miesięcy służba pracowała niemal całodobowo i jak zwykle Ellen zajmowała się Castielem i jego braćmi, którzy przyjechali ze szkoły na święta. W Wigilię Dean postanowił odwiedzić Castiela. Nie widział go od trzech dni i robił się nerwowy, nie wiedząc, w jakim chłopiec był stanie. Jak zwykle wspiął się po kracie i delikatnie zapukał w okno. Raz. Potem drugi. Potem trzeci i czwarty raz, co było sygnałem, jaki między sobą ustalili tydzień po pierwszej nocnej wizycie Deana. Castiel potrzebował kilku minut, by wyjść z łóżka i podejść do okna, i kiedy otwarł drzwi balkonowe, oczy mu łzawiły. Dean, nie panując nad sobą, rzucił się do przodu, objął go i przytulił mocno.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą – wymamrotał starszemu chłopcu w policzek, ostrożnie głaszcząc go po karku.

Castiel mocno objął Deana za plecy i zamknął oczy, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi. Stali tak przez chwilę, dopóki Castielowi nie zrobiło się zimno, po czym chłopiec wciągnął Deana do środka i ponownie zamknął drzwi.  
Castiel szybko zasunął ciężkie kotary wiszące zimą przy drzwiach i oknach, aby chronić się przed zimnem, po czym podreptał prędko do łóżka, w którym Dean dołączył do niego, gdy już zrzucił buty.  
Wpełzli pod stertę koców i tulili się razem w poszukiwaniu ciepła, a gdy już znowu mogli poczuć ręce i nogi, Castiel sięgnął pod poduszkę i wyjął spod niej małą, owiniętą w brązowy papier paczkę, przewiązaną zieloną, jedwabną wstążką.  
\- Wesołych świąt, Dean… - uśmiechnął się i zaczekał, aby Dean otwarł prezent, po czym wyszczerzył się na widok oszołomienia na twarzy drugiego chłopca.  
\- Cas… to twoja ulubiona książka…  
\- Tak… chcę, żebyś ją miał.  
\- Ale… FRANKENSTEIN… Michael przywiózł ci ją z Anglii…  
Castiel kiwnął głową i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Wiem… Chcę, byś ją miał.

Dean czuł się aż nadto zaskoczony i zaszczycony. Na zmianę gapił się to na książkę, to na uśmiechniętą twarz Castiela, po czym przysunął się bliżej, obejmując Castiela jednym ramieniem. Czuł się winny i zawstydzony przyjmując tak cenny dar, coś, co Castiel uważał za drogie, co kochał przez lata. Wiele nocy spędzili razem skuleni pod kocem Castiela, starszy chłopiec cicho czytał Deanowi, uczył go abecadła i wymowy trudnych słów. Myśl o posiadaniu czegoś tak ważnego, jak to, sprawiła, że poczuł się niegodny. Serce mu ciążyło, gdy pomyślał o małym przedmiocie w swojej kieszeni, owiniętym w kawałek starej gazety, czymś, co, zdaniem Deana, ucieszyłoby Castiela, ale nie był już tego taki pewny…  
Poruszył się zakłopotany, nie za bardzo patrząc Castielowi w oczy, po czym wsunął dłoń w kieszeń i wręczył mu niewielki dar, mamrocząc „Wesołych świąt, Cas”. Cas nie zareagował natychmiast po otwarciu paczuszki i patrzył na prezent przez, zdawałoby się, nieskończoną ilość czasu, w którym to Dean poczuł, że pot zaperlił mu się na czole.  
\- Tata dał mi to lata temu… należał do mojej mamy… mówi, że zawiera w sobie Boże światło i… chroni cię od złego… - niechętnie odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na Castiela, który trzymał mały, złoty amulet w dłoni z nieodgadnionym wyrazem twarzy.

Castiel gładził swymi małymi palcami trzymany w drugiej dłoni wisiorek i po długiej chwili spojrzał wreszcie na Deana ze łzami w oczach.  
\- Dziękuję, Dean… - Castiel przysunął się bliżej i objął Deana, ponownie ukrywając twarz w jego szyi. – Dziękuję… Zatrzymam go przy sobie na zawsze.  
Castiel wiedział, jaki ważny był ten amulet, widział, jak Dean wyjmował go ze specjalnego miejsca w szufladzie i dotykał, gdy tylko czuł się zdenerwowany czy smutny… albo gdy tęsknił za matką.  
Cas nigdy nie poznał swojej matki, ponieważ umarła rodząc go, ostatniego w długiej linii chłopców i jednej dziewczynki. Jego starsi bracia Michael i Gabriel mieli teraz odpowiednio 17 i 12 lat i Cas wiedział, że okropnie tęsknili za matką. Przypisywał temu stoicką naturę Michaela oraz wybryki Gabriela, podobnie jak ciężką rękę ojca wobec wszystkich swoich dzieci. Anna i Cas byli sobie najbliżsi wiekiem, było między nimi tylko kilka lat różnicy, ale Anna była dużo posłuszniejsza od Castiela. Nigdy nie opuszczała domu, chyba że dla dopełnienia obowiązków, jak tego wymagał od niej ojciec, czy też od czasu do czasu spacerowała po ogrodzie z Joanną. Anna raz czy dwa przywitała się z Deanem, ale nigdy jej nie interesowało bieganie z chłopcami, nawet, jeśli Cas ją raz zaprosił.  
Castiel ścisnął amulet w dłoni i spojrzał na Deana.  
\- Zostaniesz jeszcze trochę? – spytał przyciszonym głosem.

Deanowi ścisnęło się serce, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że Castielowi podobał się prezent, że ten gest go poruszył. Zarumienił się lekko i z całego serca odwzajemnił uścisk, zaciskając palce na miękkim materiale ubrań Castiela. Kiedy się trochę wycofał, uśmiechnął się łagodnie i kiwnął głową na znak zgody.  
\- Ale… nie chcę, byś znowu miał kłopoty – powiedział głosem ledwie głośniejszym od szeptu, swoim oddechem dmuchając w białą skórę Castiela. Jednak starszy chłopiec potrząsnął głową i uśmiechnął się, a Dean odkrył, że nie mógł zbyt długo opierać się perswazji Castiela. – Możesz… możemy poczytać? – zasugerował po chwili ciszy, unosząc lekko książkę, którą dał mu Castiel, i trzymając ją ostrożnie jedną ręką.  
Chciał być w stanie czytać tak jak Castiel, chciał być tym, który dla odmiany czytałby historie na dobranoc, podczas gdy Castiel położyłby mu głowę na kolanach i słuchał opowieści o odważnych rycerzach, pięknych damach, okrutnych władcach i szczęśliwych zakończeniach.

Castiel uśmiechnął się i kiwnął głową.  
\- Tylko wezmę lampę…  
Zszedł z łóżka i podszedł do drzwi, po czym podłożył kawałek materiału pod szparę pod drzwiami, aby zablokować światło. Cicho pobiegł z powrotem do posłania, zapalił lampę olejną, która stała na jego nocnym stoliku, i podkręcił ją na tyle, by móc czytać.  
Cas przytulił się do Deana i razem otwarli książkę. Pomagał Deanowi wymawiać słowa, ale po wszystkich tych wspólnych czytankach Dean z łatwością radził sobie z lekturą.  
Wstało słońce i Ellen obudziła ich obu na śniadanie, a potem na przejażdżkę saniami przez sady jabłoniowe z Michaelem, Gabrielem, Anną, Johnem, Ellen, Joanną i Robertem oraz, oczywiście, Castielem i Deanem (mały Sammy został w domu pod opieką jednej z pokojówek). Dzielono się gorącym cydrem jabłkowym z wielkiego kubka i nawet Michael zdawał się być w dobrym nastroju.  
Ojciec Castiela wymówił się, twierdząc, że musiał dopilnować innych „spraw”… ale nikt w saniach nie zdawał się zauważać jego nieobecności.

Dean nigdy nie był fanem wąskich przestrzeni i wielkich tłumów, ale wydawało się, że przy boku Castiela nawet skurczona przestrzeń na tyłach sań nie mogła popsuć mu humoru. Tego ranka Cas zawiesił sobie otrzymany od Deana amulet na szyi i kiedy Dean zauważył złoty wisiorek na szczupłej szyi, zadrżał i odwrócił wzrok, uśmiechając się do siebie. Trzymali się za ręce, gdy białe konie ciągnęły sanie przez pokryte śniegiem tereny, i Dean czuł się tak szczęśliwy, jak już od dawna mu się nie zdarzyło.  
Dean nie miał wcześniej okazji spotkać braci Castiela, tylko raz czy dwa widział Annę w pobliżu domu, i stwierdził, że nawet lubił Gabriela, chociaż on ciągle sobie z niego żartował, w taki czy inny sposób. Michael był trochę dystansowany, ale uprzejmy i stanowił całkiem miłe towarzystwo. Kiedy wrócili, nadszedł czas na rodzinne zgromadzenie Miltonów i Dean niechętnie puścił rękę Castiela, odwracając się, by pójść za Johnem. Zanim dotarło do niego, co się działo, poczuł, jak coś złapało go za rękaw płaszcza i pociągnęło do tyłu, a sekundę później usta Castiela znalazły się na jego policzku.  
\- Wesołych świąt, Dean – dobiegły szeptane słowa i wtedy Cas zniknął, odwrócił się na piętach i popędził przez śnieg, wskoczył Gabrielowi na plecy i zaśmiał się z zaskoczenia brata.  
Dean uznał wtedy, że były to zdecydowanie najlepsze święta w jego życiu.

Święta przyszły i minęły, tak samo Nowy Rok, przynosząc ze sobą zamieć, która przez tydzień nie pozwalała nikomu wychodzić z domu. Jednak na koniec czekało na wszystkich sporo odśnieżania i innej pracy do zrobienia, i Castiel naprawdę dostał pozwolenie od ojca, aby iść i pomóc, ale najpierw musiał uporać się z lekcjami.  
Pod koniec stycznia Dean skończył 7 lat, zaś potem, w połowie lutego, w śnieżne czwartkowe popołudnie, Castiel skończył 8. Jednak świętowali urodziny razem, walcząc na śnieżki i lepiąc bałwany i robiąc anioły w zaspach. Dean nauczył Castiela, że jedynym sposobem na zrobienie idealnego anioła było skorzystanie z pomocy przyjaciela, aby się podnieść ze śniegu, inaczej zostawiało się za sobą odciski dłoni.  
W marcu Castiel się przeziębił, a Dean zachorował zaraz po nim, jako że zostawał z Castielem przez większość nocy, gdy tamtemu się poprawiało. Kiedy Dean chorował, Castiel wreszcie samodzielnie wypuścił się na zewnątrz, zlazł po kracie i poszedł do ich kwater. Wkradł się do środka i został przy Deanie, choć sam jeszcze dochodził do siebie. John obudził się tylko raz w trakcie nocnych wizyt Castiela na przestrzeni tych dwóch tygodni, kiedy Dean wracał do zdrowia... ale nic nie powiedział i zwyczajnie się uśmiechnął, ciesząc się, że jego syn miał w paniczu tak oddanego przyjaciela.  
Wiosna przyszła wcześnie i późnym kwietniem sady jabłoniowe stały w pełnym rozkwicie; zapewniły doskonałe otoczenie dla ślubu Roberta i jego od dawna uwielbianej Ellen. Zostali sobie poślubieni wiążąc dłonie i wymieniając proste, złote obrączki, i pocałowali się w deszczu padających na ziemię płatków kwiatów jabłoni, dzięki Castielowi i Deanowi potrząsającym gałęziami i chichoczącym histerycznie. Ellen wyglądała pięknie w białym koronkowym welonie, zdobionym wiankiem ze stokrotek uplecionym przez Annę i Jo. Robert wyglądał równie szorstko, co zwykle, ze swoją popielatą brodą i w szarych spodniach, ale tego dnia bez przerwy się uśmiechał. Świętowali z ciastem i dżemem brzoskwiniowym, ręcznie wykonywanymi prezentami i tańczyli do dźwięków skrzypiec, na których grała Anna.  
Lato przyniosło ze sobą sypianie na osłoniętej werandzie na płaskich materacach, łowienie ryb i pływanie w dołkach. Dean nauczył Casa pływać, a w zamian Cas nauczył Deana, czym były pijawki, po tym, jak Dean znalazł ich ponad tuzin w trakcie badania pewnej części pobliskiego strumienia.  
Wkrótce nadeszła jesień i liście znowu zaczęły zmieniać kolor na czerwony, żółty i złoty, a Castiel i Dean robili wielkie sterty z liści i skakali w nie. Zrobili sobie huśtawkę z porzuconej liny dla koni oraz kawałka deski z jednego stopnia na tyłach czworaków, w których mieszkał Dean. Dean rósł dużo szybciej od Casa i późnym wrześniem był już od niego o cal wyższy, pomimo iż był o rok młodszy. Bezlitośnie sobie z tego powodu żartował z Casa, ale Castiel wiedział, że Dean tak naprawdę o to nie dbał, jeśli delikatne pocałunki w czoło po tym, jak to powiedział, mogły znaczyć cokolwiek.

Miesiące uciekały, ale żaden tego tak naprawdę nie zauważał. Im więcej czasu spędzali razem, tym bardziej mieli wrażenie, że nigdy nie było inaczej, że znali się całe życie. Żaden z nich nie przyjaźnił się wcześniej z chłopcami w tym samym wieku, więc nie mogli być pewni, co było normalne, a co nie, ale Dean, podobnie jak Castiel, uświadomił sobie wkrótce, że ich związek był zdecydowanie szczególny.  
Wracając myślą do tego okresu Dean był całkiem pewien, że zaczęło się w roku, w którym skończył 9 lat. Kiedy Castiel zaczekał na niego po długim dniu pracy i kiedy Dean wyszedł ze stajni, tylko po to, by zostać rzuconym na ziemię przez nadmiernie entuzjastycznego przyjaciela. Właśnie wtedy, patrząc w uśmiechniętą twarz Castiela, nadeszła dla Deana ta chwila, w której nie miał innego wyboru, jak przyznać, że jego uczucia do Castiela były czymś więcej niż uczuciami braterskimi czy przyjacielskimi. Castiel, oczywiście, był nieświadom wewnętrznych potyczek Deana, tulił się do niego przy każdej okazji, ściskał mu ręce i całował go w skronie, policzki czy wierzch dłoni. A Dean się tym cieszył, jak zawsze… ale było mu dzięki temu jeszcze trudniej radzić sobie ze swoimi uczuciami. Nie wiedział zbyt dużo o miłości poza tym, co widywał w życiu innych ludzi. Robert i Ellen wydawali się autentycznie szczęśliwi ze sobą, spędzali razem tyle czasu, ile mogli, i robili dokładnie to samo, co Dean i Castiel. Dean wiedział, że w byciu z kimś musiało być coś więcej, ale nie miał za bardzo chęci kogokolwiek pytać, obawiając się pytań, jakie by się po tym pojawiły. Wobec tego milczał, tłumił swoje emocje i rosnącą niepewność, a on i Castiel dalej dorastali razem.

W ten sposób mijały lata, Dean i Castiel stawali się sobie coraz bliżsi, aż wreszcie Dean poczuł, że Cas był dla niego równie ważny, jak ojciec i brat, ale te uczucia były dla niego zupełnie inne, nawet w tak młodym wieku. Nie mógł ich wyrazić na głos, więc robił, co mógł, aby przekazać je poprzez swoje działania w kierunku Casa.   
Czasami o poranku na parapecie Casa pojawiały się ręcznie robione drobiazgi, takie jak rzeźbione ptaszki, a w zamian Cas pisał dla Deana wiersze. Cas wiedział, że Dean cenił słowo pisane i swoją umiejętność czytania i pisania, którą Cas obdarzył go, ucząc go takim samym sposobem, w jaki on nauczył się tego od Roberta.  
Zanim się zorientowali, minęły 12 urodziny Deana, obchodzone tortem i lodem w różnych smakach zrobionym ze świeżo spadłego śniegu leżącego na zewnątrz. Cas wręczył Deanowi prezent tej nocy, kiedy usiedli razem skuleni pod przykryciem. Był to jego dziennik, który prowadził od piątego roku życia. Z tyłu wciąż było miejsce, oprawny w skórę dziennik miał wystarczająco dużo miejsca, aby w razie potrzeby dołożyć do niego więcej stron.  
Dean zagapił się na Casa, ale nastolatek tylko się uśmiechnął i potrząsnął głową. W oczach pojawiło mu się coś smutnego i przycisnął dziennik do piersi Deana.  
\- Proszę, Dean, chcę, byś to miał.  
\- …Okej, Cas.  
Do tego czasu Dean wiedział już, że lepiej było nie kłócić się z Casem, gdy tylko się przy czymś uparł. Jednak nie powstrzymało go to od próbowania, kiedy miesiąc później Cas wkroczył do kwater służby, usiadł na łóżku obok Deana i powiedział mu, że następnego ranka wyjeżdża do szkoły z internatem. Było to zaledwie tydzień po jego 13 urodzinach.  
\- Cas, ja nie rozumiem! – powiedział Dean głosem zduszonym i pełnym troski. – Czy Robert nie może nauczyć cię tutaj wszystkiego, co musisz wiedzieć?!  
\- Dean, ja nie chcę jechać!... Ojciec mnie do tego zmusza. To w ogóle nie podlega dyskusji.  
Po słowach Castiela nastąpiła cisza. Dean odwrócił oczy i spojrzał na swoje zwinięte w pięści dłonie, a w gardle poczuł suchość.  
\- Dobrze… - powiedział i brzmiał śmiertelnie poważnie – wobec tego uciekniemy! Pójdziemy… gdzieś, gdzie nas nie znajdą.  
Castiel zaśmiał się słabo, ale bez radości, i spojrzał na Deana, kręcąc głową.  
\- Jak byśmy żyli? I gdzie byśmy żyli, Dean?  
\- Nie wiem. Ja… zdobyłbym pracę w stajni, a ty mógłbyś uczyć ludzi czytania i pisania… i… - Dean umilkł, a po jego rozgorączkowanej twarzy spłynęła jedna łza, kapiąc mu na ręce – jakoś… jakoś byśmy sobie poradzili.  
Cas zagapił się na najlepszego przyjaciela, patrzył, jak łzy pojawiły się w jego oczach, i jego wzrok też się zaszklił. Uściskał Deana mocno, ciasno obejmując go chudymi ramionami.  
\- Kocham cię, Dean – szepnął mu do ucha głosem pełnym łez.  
Kiedy zaś Dean odsunął się z wyrazem szoku na twarzy, jako że nigdy sobie tego nie powiedzieli, Cas wykorzystał tę chwilę i obiema dłońmi objął jego twarz, po czym, również pierwszy raz, pocałował go w usta. Pocałunek był słodki i niewinny, zaledwie łagodny nacisk warg, po czym Cas odwrócił się i pobiegł z powrotem do Milton Manor, a drzwi się za nim zatrzasnęły.

Skończyło się równie szybko, jak się zaczęło. Usta mu mrowiły, łaskotały tam, gdzie zaledwie sekundy wcześniej dotykały ich usta Casa. A teraz go nie było. Dean nie miał sił, aby za nim biec, próbować się sprzeczać, zatrzymać go, bo wiedział, że wszystko, co by powiedział, mogłoby tylko wszystko pogorszyć, mogłoby tylko sprawić, że Castielowi jeszcze ciężej byłoby odjeżdżać. A musiał odjechać. Dean spędził z Castielem zbyt dużo czasu, aby nie nie zauważyć, jak surowy był jego ojciec, jaki okrutny mógł być, gdy tylko Castiel był nieposłuszny lub próbował dyskutować. Nie mógłby znieść, że Castiel wpędził się w kłopoty, nie mógłby żyć ze świadomością, że to on był powodem jego cierpienia, jego ciemnoczerwonych ran zdobiących mu blade plecy. Więc dał mu odejść. Nie pokazał się następnego ranka, aby się pożegnać, patrząc z dala, jak Ellen, Robert, Anna, Joanna i nawet John i 8-letni Sam przyszli pożegnać panicza. Widział ból na twarzy Castiela, a żołądek mu się skręcał od poczucia winy i gniewu na samego siebie. Gdy już nie mógł tego dłużej znieść, odwrócił się i pobiegł, aż nie był w stanie oddychać, opadł na kolana gdzieś głęboko w lesie i pozwolił, by ciemność otuliła go, dopóki nie zasnął z gorącymi łzami płynącymi mu po policzkach.


	4. Chapter 4

SIEDEM LAT PÓŹNIEJ  
Dziś nie był dobry dzień, Dean wiedział to od chwili, gdy tylko rano otwarł oczy. Było zimno, dużo zimniej niż zazwyczaj o tej porze roku. Kiedy wędrował drogą do doliny, pola pokrywał szron i on sam nie raz się poślizgnął. Kiedy wszedł do stajni, wiedział, że instynkt go nie mylił. Donna nie żyła. Stary kucyk leżał na boku, czarnymi oczami gapiąc się w nicość. Deana bolało serce, gdy wołał stajennych, aby pomogli mu ją wynieść z boksu. Nie miał jednak czasu na to, by zająć się tym, co się z nią stało. Od czasu, gdy trzy lata temu jego ojciec zmarł na serce, Dean przejął jego stanowisko głównego stajennego i zajmował się stajniami, końmi i innymi farmerskimi sprawami. Mimo to śmierć Donny dotknęła go bardziej, niż sądził. Opuścił stajnie i ruszył do gaju, gdzie oparł się o pień drzewa i ukrył twarz w dłoniach. Westchnął głęboko i za chwilę sapnął zszokowany, kiedy poczuł, że ktoś się o niego oparł. Odwrócił głowę i w odpowiedzi na swój zaskoczony wzrok napotkał spojrzenie równie zielonych oczu.  
\- Anno – powiedział po części niespokojny, a po części pełen ulgi, kiedy ona przysunęła się bliżej, biorąc go za rękę i całując w ramię.  
Zawsze tak było. Cóż… przynajmniej od czasu, gdy Castiel wyjechał do szkoły z internatem, zostawiając Deana rozstrojonego i dając Annie szansę na pokonanie wreszcie swojej nieśmiałości i wyznanie swoich uczuć do niego. Nie to, żeby miał jakiś wybór… Anna była córką jego pana i choć zapewniała go solennie o swoich uczuciach, to jednocześnie bardzo wyraźnie dała znać, że nie przyjmie odmowy do wiadomości. Całowanie Anny było łatwe, ku zaskoczeniu Deana, ale gdy tylko zamykał oczy, wciąż widział jedynie Castiela. Co było dziwne, jako że Dean nie wiedział nawet, jak tamten wyglądał w wieku 20 lat, ostatni raz widząc go jako 13-latka. Castiel był teraz dorosły, tak, jak Dean. Dean często się zastanawiał, czy tamten zmienił się równie mocno, jak on sam… zawsze miał w sobie pewne kobiece cechy, jak długie rzęsy, delikatną skórę i pełne usta. Ale z biegiem lat ramiona mu się rozrosły, jego tors był teraz znacznie bardziej umięśniony i jędrny, niż to było lata temu. Na skutek lat jazdy konnej dorobił się krzywych nóg i Anna zawsze sobie z tego żartowała, sprawiając, że czuł się z tego powodu gorszy i zakłopotany. Tak, Dean naprawdę nie lubił swego życia w roli 19-letniej głowy rodziny.

Długą, zakurzoną drogą do Milton Manor jechał wielki, czarny powóz, ciągnięty przez dwa piękne, czarne konie. Anna wstała z rozjaśnionym wzrokiem, klasnęła w dłonie i cicho pisnęła z radości.  
Dean również wstał i spojrzał na Annę, marszcząc brwi.  
\- Nie wiesz? Och, oczywiście, że nie… Dean, dziś Castiel wraca do domu. Skończył szkołę.  
Pobiegła przez pola, unosząc spódnice, aby nie zamiatać nimi ziemi, i lekko ślizgając się na zmarzniętym gruncie.  
Powóz zatrzymał się przed Milton Manor, konie zatupały i zaparskały w zimnych porannym powietrzu. Woźnica zsiadł, ale nie dość szybko dla pasażera powozu, który chwilę później otwarł drzwi i wysiadł samodzielnie, na co woźnica stanął i spojrzał zszokowany.  
Mężczyzna, który wysiadł z powozu, miał bladą skórę, rozczochrane czarne włosy i szokująco niebieskie oczy w kolorze lapis-lazuli. Wyprostował swój surdut i podciągnął rękawy, po czym poszedł na tył powozu i z pomocą woźnicy zaczął zdejmować bagaż. Przerwał jednak w chwili, w której podbiegła do niego ruda, i na twarzy pojawił mu się powściągliwy uśmiech, gdy natychmiast rozpoznał siostrę.  
\- Anna.

Dean był oszołomiony. Trwał w tej samej pozycji, nawet, gdy Anna zerwała się i pobiegła w stronę dworu, a jej włosy i suknia powiewały na wietrze. Było o wiele za daleko, aby wyraźnie przyjrzeć się mężczyźnie, który wysiadł z powozu, ale nawet bez słów Anny Dean natychmiast by zgadł, że był to Castiel. Było zupełnie jak wtedy, kiedy się pierwszy raz spotkali, spędzili razem pierwsze dni – coś się zmieniło w otaczającym ich powietrzu, zamieniło w coś słodkiego, niewinnego, a zarazem ekscytującego. Wtedy wreszcie się podniósł i podążył za Anną na szczyt wzgórza, przyspieszając kroku, aż wreszcie prawie biegł, zatrzymując się dopiero wtedy, kiedy zderzył się z Anną ramionami. Dziewczyna stała o kilka stóp od brata, co przede wszystkim powinno było dać Deanowi do myślenia – ale on patrzył tylko na Castiela. Jego podobieństwo do młodszego siebie było bezsprzeczne, niemal szokujące. Urósł trochę, ale Dean nadal był od niego o kilka cali wyższy. Jego ciemne włosy były równie rozczochrane, co zwykle, i choć mężczyzna przed nim miał piękne rysy twarzy, to Dean nie mógł myśleć o nim inaczej, jak o słodkim. Zrobił krok naprzód, całkowicie ignorując Annę i woźnicę, objął Castiela i przycisnął go mocno do siebie.  
\- Boże… Cas – tylko tyle z siebie wydusił, omiatając mu gorącym oddechem szyję, i jeszcze raz poczuł napływające mu do oczu łzy, tym razem z radości i ulgi.

Ciało w ramionach Deana natychmiast zesztywniało i chwilę później Dean został od Casa gwałtownie odsunięty. Blada twarz marszczyła się, a oczy błyskały zimną furią.  
\- Panie Winchester… nie pozwoliłem panu mnie dotykać.  
Castiel spojrzał w dół na swój surdut i otrzepał go dłonią, jakby dotyk Deana zabrudził go. Górna warga drgnęła mu nieznacznie, jak gdyby szyderczo, po czym odwrócił się i ponownie skupił na bagażu, całkowicie odcinając się od Deana.  
Anna w tej chwili wyglądała na równie zszokowaną, jak Dean się czuł, i odwróciła głowę, by spojrzeć na byłego najlepszego przyjaciela swego brata.  
Czas spędzony w szkole z internatem nie zmienił Michaela za bardzo, Gabriela też nie. Gabriel był zbyt uparcie dziecinny, aby się bardzo zmienić, zaś Michael został już wcześniej ukształtowany w miażdżącym ucisku ojcowskiej ręki. Poza tym obaj zawsze odwiedzali rodzinę w czasie wakacji i świąt, spędzając przynajmniej trochę czasu z dala od swych surowych nauczycieli. Ale lata z dala od domu zmieniły Castiela, i to bardzo. Mężczyzna był szczupły, ale umięśniony, stał sztywno i prosto, niosąc walizkę po schodach na werandę, w tej chwili całkiem ignorując siostrę i przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.

Dean gapił się na Castiela z wyrazem niezrozumienia na twarzy, patrzył, jak mężczyzna wyładowywał walizkę za walizką, a myśli mu szalały. Przez chwilę myślał, że Cas sobie żartował. Nie byłoby to w jego zwykłym stylu, ale z tym Dean mógłby żyć. Jednak wtedy młody pan wyładował ostatnią sztukę bagażu, zaniósł ją do góry, całkowicie ignorując wyraźnie zakłopotanego woźnicę, po czym zamknął za sobą drzwi. Stali tak przez chwilę, aż wreszcie Anna się ruszyła, wręczyła woźnicy kilka banknotów i odwróciła się do Deana, kiedy powóz powoli odjechał. Łagodną dłonią objęła twarz Deana, a on spojrzał na nią, widząc w jej oczach podobny lęk.  
\- Może jest po prostu zmęczony – powiedziała i brzmiała tak szczerze i z taką nadzieją, że Dean nie mógł się nie uśmiechnąć.  
Bardzo chciał jej uwierzyć. I tak, może to był powód niedostępności Castiela. Może później tego dnia lub jutro rano Castiel przyjdzie go odwiedzić, tak, jak siedem lat temu zwykł robić niemal codziennie. Odciął się od innych myśli, wziął dłoń Anny i podniósł sobie do ust.  
\- Tak… to prawdopodobnie to… - zgodził się, choć gdzieś w środku jakiś głos wrzeszczał na niego, by przestał śnić na jawie.  
Resztę dnia spędził pracując ciężej niż zwykle, zajmując się zadaniami, które nawet nie należały do niego, czyścił boksy, aż wreszcie całe ciało miał pokryte potem. Wieczorem późno wrócił do kwater służby i zastał Joannę i Sama siedzących przy stole, każde z nich z miską zupy. Usiadł cicho obok nich, przeczesał sobie palcami włosy i stęknął. Wtedy Sam odchrząknął, odłożył łyżkę i spojrzał na Deana z poważną miną.  
\- Cas wrócił – powiedział, a na dźwięk imienia swego przyjaciela padającego z ust jego młodszego brata Dean poczuł, że drgnęły mu ręce.  
\- Tak – powiedział, swoim cichym głosem zdradzając szalejącą w nim burzę.  
\- I? Już się z nim widziałeś? Musicie mieć masę rzeczy do obgadania…  
\- Sammy, naprawdę nie chcę o tym teraz rozmawiać.  
Przez chwilę panowała cisza, w której zarówno Joanna, jak i Sam gapili się na najstarszego Winchestera, niepewni, co robić. Wtedy Sam złapał za łyżkę i dalej zaczął jeść zupę, nie mówiąc ani słowa. Wiedział, kiedy Dean był w nastroju, a Dean był mu wdzięczny za zrozumienie, choć brat nie miał pojęcia, co było prawdziwym powodem jego dziwnego nastroju.  
Cas nie pokazał się tego wieczoru ani następnego ranka, ani następnego wieczoru. Prawdę mówiąc, Dean nie zobaczył go przez prawie cały tydzień, w trakcie którego młody pan w ogóle nie wyszedł z domu. Kilka nocy wcześniej Dean próbował wspiąć się po kracie, ale był na to o wiele za ciężki, a szczeble były za małe i za cienkie, by go udźwignąć. Poza tym drzwi balkonowe w poprzednim pokoju Castiela były zamknięte, a ciężkie zasłony zasunięte dzień i noc, nie wpuszczając w ogóle światła do środka. Gdyby nie Anna, Sam i Jo, Dean nie byłby nawet pewien, czy powrót Castiela mu się nie przyśnił. Takie zachowanie było do niego bardzo niepodobne i Dean naprawdę zaczął się o niego martwić. Co się stało w ciągu tych siedmiu lat? Co, na miłość Boską, zmusiło Castiela, by zmienił się tak drastycznie, jak na to wyraźnie wyglądało, i zapomniał o wszystkim, co między nimi było?  
Dean długo rozmyślał o ostatnich słowach Castiela po tym, jak chłopak opuścił Milton Manor, gdy leżał przytomny niemal każdej nocy i wciąż od nowa powtarzał je w głowie.  
„Kocham cię, Dean”  
A Dean z całego serca to odwzajemniał, wiedział, że tak było…  
Ale gdyby o tym pomyśleć, zdawał sobie sprawę z tego, że siedem lat to był szmat czasu. Wiele rzeczy zmieniło się w ciągu tych lat, Dean stracił swego ojca, nauczył się zajmować Sammym i obowiązkami Johna, stał się żywicielem rodziny, ojcem i bratem jednocześnie. Poczuł rozpacz i strach, poczuł uległość i wstyd, kiedy Anna pierwszy raz go zmusiła, by z nią spał. I tak, to go zmieniło. Ale kiedy po tym całym czasie pierwszy raz ujrzał Castiela, kiedy spojrzał w niebieskie oczy chłopca… mężczyzny, którego kochał, wiedział od razu, że jego uczucia nie zmieniły się ani trochę. Serce wciąż mu waliło na samą myśl o ciemnowłosym mężczyźnie, jakim był teraz Castiel, i kiedy czwarty dzień po jego powrocie Dean wsunął się do łóżka, odkrył, że nie był w stanie dotykać się i myśleć o swym przyjacielu z dzieciństwa…

Castiel odpoczywał przez cały tydzień po powrocie. Podróż była wyczerpująca, ponieważ rejsy z Anglii wciąż nie były najlepsze i zostawiały cię słabym zarówno z powodu choroby morskiej, jak i braku odpowiedniego pożywienia.  
Jednak na siódmy dzień Castiel poczuł się dużo lepiej. Wyszedł z łóżka i ubrał się, po czym zszedł na dół zobaczyć się z ojcem i zdać mu relację ze wszystkiego, czego nauczył się w szkole, a przynajmniej tego, o czym nie poinformował go w ich regularnej korespondencji, co się zdarzało dwa razy do roku.  
Castiel miał zostać prawnikiem, tak jak ojciec, i basta. Kiedy przebywał w szkole, odkrył, że jego talent do rysowania węglem i kredą, jakie dał mu Dean, nie przydawał się w prawdziwym świecie, nieważne, jak bardzo to kochał. Powiedziano mu, żeby odrzucił dziecinne sprawy i skupił się na tym, co mogło podnieść jakość jego życia; tym, co mogło go uczynić odnoszącym sukcesy biznesmenem i prawnikiem. Uczył się etyki biznesowej i praktyk, etykiety, do pewnego stopnia zgłębiał nauki wyższe, takie jak matematyka i nauki przyrodnicze, oraz, oczywiście, wprowadzenia do prawa i dlaczego było ono takie ważne. Ich ojciec wybrał kariery wszystkim swoim synom. Michael miał być lekarzem mimo swego słabego żołądka, Gabriel politykiem, co w pewien sposób naprawdę mu pasowało, ale w inny było naprawdę okropne. Castiel został obarczony obowiązkiem zostania prawnikiem i biznesmenem. Po śmierci ojca Michael miał przejąć rodzinny interes, a Castiel i Gabriel mieli mu pomagać. Ich ojciec wszystko zaplanował i jego dzieci, zupełnie jak trybiki w maszynie, miały razem idealnie współpracować, albo czekało je piekło.  
Pierwszego tygodnia w szkole Castiel dowiedział się, że będzie mógł wysyłać listy wyłącznie do swego ojca i do swej niani Ellen. Przez pierwsze dwa lata wysyłał ojcu listy razem z jednym do Ellen, w którym zawsze ukrywał list do Deana. Pisał w nich, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił i jak samotny czuł się w Anglii. Zdawał w nich też relację z tego, czego się uczył, opisywał piękne lampy gazowe w Londynie oraz urodę kobiet.  
Potem, w trzecim roku, jego ojciec przestał dawać Ellen listy do niej po tym, jak dla kaprysu otwarł jeden z nich i znalazł list Casa do Deana.  
Od tamtego czasu ojciec okłamywał Casa w listach zwrotnych, oświadczając, że Ellen przeszła do opieki nad innymi dziećmi i nie chciała już mieć z nim nic wspólnego, i że już nikt w Milton Manor o Castielu nie myślał, za wyjątkiem jego ojca i rodzeństwa.  
Castiel nie chciał w to uwierzyć… Ale pod koniec czwartego roku, gdy nie dostał żadnego listu od Deana czy Ellen, nie miał innego wyboru. Był sam, jeśli nie liczyć ojca i kilku przyjaciół w szkole, których zdobył.  
Dorastał w dormitorium i do 17 roku życia osiągnął pełny wzrost 6 stóp; ciało miał szczupłe, ale umięśnione, grube czarne włosy i krystalicznie niebieskie oczy. Był, mówiąc krótko, wspaniały. Gdy się uśmiechał, w policzkach pokazywały mu się dołeczki, i nie minęło dużo czasu, gdy kilku szkolnych kolegów zaczęło się nim interesować – ale Castiel nigdy nie odwzajemnił tych uczuć, gdzieś w środku wciąż mając nadzieję na powrót do domu do swego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa.  
Jednak, gdy skończył 18 lat, jeden z jego przyjaciół osaczył go i pocałował, a przypływ rozkoszy z powodu kontaktu z drugim człowiekiem szybko sprawił, że Castiel zrzucił płaszcz, a potem koszulę, gorliwie dotykając drugiego chłopaka.  
Znalazła ich jednak szkolna siostra przełożona i zostali skazani na reedukację, chłostę oraz samotne uwięzienie, w trakcie którego mieli rozmyślać o swoich bluźnierstwach, grzechach i obrzydliwie niemoralnym zachowaniu.  
Od tamtej chwili w Castielu zakorzeniło się przekonanie, że homoseksualizm był grzechem i że jego uczucia do przedstawiciela tej samej płci, nieważne, jak silne, były złe, niewłaściwe i niedopuszczalne.  
Jego ojciec się z tym zgadzał i pouczał go przez całą godzinę, gdy tylko Castiel skończył zdawać raport o tym, czego nauczył się w szkole. Pierwsze słowa, jakie padły z jego ust, kiedy Castiel skończył mu opowiadać, że ukończył szkołę z najwyższym szkolnym wyróżnieniem, brzmiały „Jestem tobą rozczarowany”. Castielowi ścisnęło się serce i powoli opadł na krzesło, jakie trzęsącym palcem wskazał mu ojciec. Określenia typu obrzydliwość, wstrętny, nieczysty, zły padały na niego z zapienionych warg ojca, a Castiel jeszcze nigdy w życiu nie widział go tak wściekłego. Nawet, jeśli mógł z łatwością stawić czoła starszemu mężczyźnie, ponieważ ojciec chodził teraz o lasce… Cas wciąż przeraźliwie się go bał i nawet jego podniesiony głos wystarczył, by w żołądku czuł nerwowe drżenie, a jego ciało dygotało w oczekiwaniu na cios.  
Kiedy Castiel mógł wreszcie wyjść na zewnątrz, ubrał się ciepło do jazdy. Nie siedział na koniu od czasu, gdy wsiadł na statek do Ameryki, i tęsknił za tym. Poszedł w dół do stajni i w połowie drogi zwolnił, bo uświadomił sobie, że zastałby tam Deana. Nie, być może John tam będzie. Z tą myślą wszedł do stajni nieco szybciej i rozejrzał się wokół w przyćmionym popołudniowym świetle.  
\- Halo?

Dean był nieszczęśliwy. Cały tydzień nie spał za dobrze, a sny o jego Casie, młodym i słodkim, powoli zamieniały się w koszmary o nowym, zimnym Castielu, młodym panu, który nie myślał już o Deanie jak o przyjacielu, który uważał go za brudnego i niegodnego. Prawie nie mógł utrzymać otwartych oczu, ciemne cienie pod oczami wyraźnie zdradzały jego smutek. Próbował z całych sił nie zasnąć, kiedy ostrożnie czyścił kosztowne siodła, i usłyszał szorstki, nieznajomy głos. Odłożył oliwę i szmatkę, wytarł ręce w spodnie i wyszedł na alejkę, po czym zamarł w miejscu, kiedy sobie uświadomił, kto właśnie wszedł do stajni.  
\- Ca… Pan Castiel – powiedział, biorąc się w garść, zanim aż nazbyt znajoma ksywka padłaby mu z ust. – Co… co mogę dla pana zrobić?  
Było mu ciężko, bardzo ciężko zachowywać spokój, ukrywać, jakie to było bolesne zachowywać dystans, zachowywać się zimno i z szacunkiem w stosunku do tej jednej osoby, do której tęsknił całym sobą.

Cas zesztywniał, widząc Deana stojącego w taki sposób. Było czymś… potwornie bolesnym widzieć, jak przyjaciel z dzieciństwa podszedł do niego, mając policzki zaróżowione z zimna i podekscytowania, obserwować w szoku, jak ten wspaniały mężczyzna, jakim stał się jego najlepszy przyjaciel, podbiegł, by go uściskać.  
W chwili, w której to się stało, Castielowi stanęło serce i mógł jedynie myśleć „Mój Dean…”, ale potem niezwłocznie się zorientował, że musiał to przerwać, ponieważ to było złe, było haniebne i nieprzyzwoite i prawdziwi mężczyźni nie żywili takich uczuć do innych mężczyzn. Po prostu nie. Wobec tego odepchnął Deana i zamknął się w swoim pokoju, mając nadzieję, że Deanowi wystarczyłoby to za wskazówkę, aby się wycofać i że Castiel nie musiałby go ranić jeszcze bardziej. Cały ten tydzień spał zrywami i modlił się do Boga za każdym razem, gdy jego sny zawędrowały do zielonych jak trawa oczu, piegów i pełnych ust.  
A teraz on stał tutaj, taki wysoki i barczysty, z solidnym torsem i długimi, łukowato wygiętymi nogami. I byli sami. To nie było dobre. Castiel cofnął się o krok i nerwowo odwrócił wzrok od Deana.  
\- Gdzie… gdzie jest pański ojciec?... Chciałbym się przejechać… Chciałbym go poprosić, by osiodłał mi Donnę.

Serce go rozbolało, gdy Castiel odwrócił wzrok, odsuwając się od niego fizycznie i emocjonalnie, jeszcze raz zostawiając Deana rozczarowanego i zmartwionego. Przygryzł sobie usta i również opuścił głowę, nie będąc w stanie patrzeć na drugiego mężczyznę dłużej, niż to było konieczne.  
\- Mój… on… on zmarł – powiedział wreszcie cichym, zdławionym głosem, wracając myślą do tego, jakie to było straszne, być tam i nie móc mu pomóc, musieć patrzeć, jak życie uciekało z dumnego, silnego Johna Winchestera. Szybko potrząsnął głową, przypominając sobie o obecnej sytuacji, o pytaniach wciąż czekających na odpowiedź. – I przykro mi, ale… Donna zmarła kilka dni temu… - dodał cicho. Jeszcze raz stajnie wypełniły się ogłuszającą ciszą, która teraz zdawała się być normalnym stanem ich związku. – Ale mógłbym panu przygotować innego konia… - zasugerował ostrożnie.

Castiel szeroko otwarł oczy i poderwał głowę, by spojrzeć na Deana. Na twarzy malował mu się szok i przez ułamek sekundy wyglądał na swojego starego siebie, z emocjami malującymi mu się na twarzy. Jednak szybko wziął się w garść i przywdział maskę, jaką teraz codziennie nosił, po czym twierdząco kiwnął głową.  
\- Tak… proszę przygotować innego konia… i, panie Winchester? – Castiel urwał, po czym przeniósł spojrzenie z pustego boksu, w którym Donna, kucyk, na którym uczył się jeździć całe te lata temu, kiedy był tylko dzieckiem, mieszkała i najprawdopodobniej zmarła, z powrotem na twarz Deana. Minę miał nieodgadnioną, ale głos mu zadrżał, ten szorstki dźwięk się załamał, kiedy przemówił. – Przykro mi z powodu pańskiego ojca.  
John był Castielowi ojcem bardziej od jego własnego, tak, jak Robert i Ellen byli zastępczymi rodzicami, zapewniając młodemu Castielowi namiastkę prawdziwej rodziny; i było to najlepsze, co mógł kiedykolwiek dostać.

Po słowach Castiela Dean przełknął, stojąc nieruchomo i jeszcze mniej niż wcześniej zdolny spojrzeć mu w oczy. Wobec tego kiwnął tylko głową, wymamrotał „Dziękuję, proszę pana”, po czym odwrócił się i pospieszył z powrotem do sąsiedniego pomieszczenia. Był całkiem pewien, że Castiel wciąż był dobrym jeźdźcem, prawdopodobnie brał nawet lekcje jazdy w szkole z internatem, więc wybrał młodego i dobrze ułożonego konia fryzyjskiego, którego smoliście czarna sierść lśniła w słabym popołudniowym słońcu. Wyprowadził konia na zewnątrz, drgając nieznacznie, kiedy jego dłoń dotknęła na sekundę dłoni Castiela, gdy wręczył mu cugle. Odwrócił się potem, życząc swemu panu „przyjemnej przejażdżki” i zniknął ponownie w środku. Zaczekał, dopóki nie słyszał już odgłosu kopyt na żwirze, po czym osunął się po ścianie boksu Donny i zapłakał.


	5. Chapter 5

Castiel opuścił stajnię i pojechał na Diamencie, nazwanym tak z powodu białego rombu zdobiącego mu czoło, w kierunku lasu. Spędził kilka godzin, po prostu spacerując na nim i przypominając sobie każdą jedną rzecz, jaką on i Dean tu zrobili. Nieudane zabawy w chowanego, wycinanie swoich imion w drzewach, pisanie po płaskich kamieniach rzecznych węglem, który znaleźli w resztkach po drzewie trafionym piorunem. Wszystko do niego wróciło i pod koniec przejażdżki Castiel chciał tylko wbiec do stajni i uściskać mężczyznę, jakim stał się jego przyjaciel z dzieciństwa.   
Jednak, gdy wrócił do stajni, czekał tam na niego jego ojciec, więc Castiel wręczył wodze chłopcu stajennemu, nie patrząc w ogóle, czy Dean tam był.  
Tego wieczoru w milczeniu zjedli obiad, Anna, Castiel i ich ojciec, jako że Gabriel i Michael byli już w college‘u. Napięcie było namacalne i Anna wciąż rzucała Castielowi nerwowe spojrzenia, ale on zdawał się tego nieświadom, ledwie tknął jedzenie i w połowie posiłku wymówił się bólem żołądka.  
Anna skończyła jeść i poszła szukać Deana. Osaczyła go w jego kwaterze i zamknęła drzwi jego sypialni, po czym odwróciła się do niego i gorączkowo pocałowała w usta.  
\- Tęskniłam za tobą… od czasu powrotu Castiela nie przychodziłeś się ze mną spotykać – oskarżyła go z dąsem na twarzy.

Reszta dnia była równie okropna, co poranek, jeśli nie gorsza. Dean przestał wreszcie płakać, otarł łzy i nakazał sobie uspokoić się. Bolało go jak diabli widywanie Castiela i świadomość, że nie mógł z nim rozmawiać, w każdym razie nie tak, jak kiedyś, i że Castiel uważał go wyłącznie za sługę, za stajennego, nadającego się tylko do tego, by pracować dla niego i jego rodziny, ale do niczego innego. Kiedy tego wieczoru wracał do czworaków, nie mógł się doczekać, by być samemu, pozwolić runąć swej szorstkiej fasadzie i zasnąć z płaczem. Więc nie był specjalnie zachwycony, kiedy Anna wkradła się do jego pokoju, całując go tak, jakby był jej własnością. Dean poczuł mdłości i przez chwilę prawie nie mógł się powstrzymać, by jej nie odsunąć. Poddał się jednak po kilku zdyszanych sekundach, niechętnie odwzajemniając pocałunek, dopóki dziewczyna sama się nie odsunęła. Nie odpowiedział na jej prawie-pytanie, ale wkrótce stało się jasne, że odpowiedź i tak jej nie obchodziła. Zdejmowanie ubrań poszło całkiem szybko, bo w tej chwili Anna była już w tym nieźle wyszkolona, i nie potrwało długo, a opadła na niego, ocierając się o jego ciało swoim. Dean zamknął oczy, a po policzku spłynęła mu jedna łza, podczas gdy w swej wyobraźni zastąpił rude włosy czarnymi, a miękkie zielone oczy przeszywająco niebieskimi…

Tej nocy Anna zostawiła Deana w spokoju i wróciła do głównego domu owinięta ciężkim płaszczem, nieświadoma pary oczu, która obserwowała ją z drugiego piętra.  
Castielowi szybko zabiło serce, a dech zamarł w gardle, kiedy sobie uświadomił, że w niewielkiej kwaterze, z której właśnie wyszła Anna, mieszkała tylko jedna osoba będąca w zbliżonym do niej wieku.  
Dean.  
Dean Castiela.  
Cas zacisnął powieki i oparł się czołem o zimne szkło, po czym wrócił do łóżka, mając nadzieję, że sny pozwolą mu zapomnieć o tym, co właśnie zobaczył.  
Nie pozwoliły. Zamiast tego śnił o Deanie, o tym wspaniałym nowym mężczyźnie, jakim stał się Dean, śmiejącym mu się w twarz, kiedy on wyznał mu, że go kochał. Dean nazwał go chorym, powiedział mu, że potrzebował lekarza czy księdza, ponieważ to, co myślał o Deanie, było złe. A Anna stała przy nim z uśmieszkiem, patrząc, jak jej młodszy brat był zwymyślany przez swego byłego najlepszego przyjaciela.  
Castiel obudził się spocony przed wschodem słońca i pół godziny później znalazł się za drzwiami, ciepło opatulony na spacer po nagich sadach jabłoniowych.  
Potrzebował przestrzeni, żeby porozmyślać.

Dean był wdzięczny, kiedy Anna zeszła z niego i opuściła jego pokój tuż przed północą. To nie tak, że ogólnie czuł niechęć do seksu, lubił to i był w tym dobry – ale od czasu swego pierwszego razu czuł się jak oszust, jakby zdradzał jedyną osobę, do której naprawdę należały jego serce i ciało. Tej nocy czuł się brudny, wykorzystany jak lalka, którą Anna wyciągała wtedy, kiedy zachciało się jej rozrywki i oderwania od codziennych obowiązków. Anna nie była złą osobą, naprawdę nie. Była miła i słodka, nie wspominając tym, że piękna – ale nie była Casem. I wiedziała, że Dean nie czuł do niej tego samego, co ona do niego, więc Dean mógł zrozumieć, że zmuszanie go do związku uznawała za ostateczne wyjście. Nie był na nią wściekły i jej nie nienawidził. Zamiast tego było mu przykro… bardzo przykro z powodu tego, co musiała znosić, tego, jak traktował ją ojciec, jak sprawił, że stała się taką manipulatorską. Oparł się o zagłówek, gapiąc się na sufit, i rozpaczliwie próbował nie myśleć o Castielu, o tym, jak wspaniale wyglądał, jak zimno go traktował. Zasnął słuchając własnego ciężkiego oddechu.  
Tygodnie mijały bez incydentów. Dean pracował ciężej, niż przedtem, rzucając się w pracę, czyszcząc boksy, pomagając w karmieniu, podkuwaniu i znakowaniu. Pod koniec czwartego tygodnia od powrotu Castiela był bliski załamania, padał na łóżko nie będąc w stanie utrzymać oczu otwartych choćby o sekundę dłużej. Przez te ostatnie cztery tygodnie widywał Castiela prawie każdego dnia, ponieważ przygotowywał młodemu panu Diamenta na popołudniową przejażdżkę. Bolało go, że był tak blisko niego, ale nie był w stanie z nim rozmawiać, dotykać go. Jednak w piątym tygodniu Dean był już tak niewiarygodnie zmęczony i wyczerpany, że kiedy w tamto poniedziałkowe popołudnie wręczył Castielowi wodze, zapomniał na chwilę o manierach, uśmiechnął się do nieco starszego mężczyzny i powiedział „Baw się dobrze, Cas”. Po tym zrobiło się niezręcznie, Dean przepraszał wciąż i wciąż od nowa, a Castiel opuścił wreszcie stajnie nie odwracając się za siebie. Anna nocami przychodziła jeszcze częściej, aby się z nim widywać, ale szybko zdała sobie sprawę, że tak zmęczony nie przydawał się za bardzo. Wobec tego postanowiła odwiedzać go w pracy, każąc mu robić przerwy od pracy i całując go w pokoju przy stajni albo wsuwając mu rękę do spodni w jednym z boksów. Jednego z tych dni, w deszczowe czwartkowe popołudnie, zignorowała jego protesty i zaciągnęła go za stajnie, szybko rozpięła pas, i zsunęła mu spodnie na tyle, aby zrobić to, co sobie zaplanowała. Dean oparł się o kruchą drewnianą ścianę i spojrzał w zachmurzone niebo; krople deszczu padały mu na twarz i mieszały się z potem i brudem.

Scena, na którą natknął się Castiel po wcześniejszym powrocie z przejażdżki z powodu ulewnego deszczu, była co najmniej kłopotliwa, a w najgorszym razie łamiąca serce. Jego starsza siostra obejmowała dłonią sztywniejącego fiuta Deana, przywierając mu ustami do szyi, a sam Dean odrzucił głowę w tył i zamknął oczy, najwyraźniej będąc w ekstazie.  
Na widok tego coś w Castielu pękło i zamiast to zignorować tak, jak to robił wszystkie te noce, kiedy widywał Annę opuszczającą małe kwatery Deana po tym, co wyraźnie się działo, zadziałał. Nie zamierzał dłużej siedzieć i próbować udawać, że nic się nie działo pomiędzy jego byłym najlepszym przyjacielem, pierwszą i jedyną miłością jego życia, a jego siostrą.  
Castiel podbiegł do pary, rozchlapując butami małe kałuże już tworzące się na ziemi, i odrzucił Annę od Deana, jednocześnie łapiąc go za gardło i przyszpilając do ściany stodoły. Castiel warknął na Annę, a oczy błysnęły mu niebezpiecznie, po czym przemówił najmroczniejszym głosem, jaki w życiu słyszała, groźniejszym nawet od głosu ojca.  
\- NIGDY więcej go nie tkniesz… ZROZUMIANO?!  
Anna otwarła oczy tak szeroko, że widać było całe białka, pokiwała głową, po czym podniosła się i pobiegła do domu.  
Castiel rzucił wzrokiem na Deana, wciąż warcząc, gdy patrzył w zielone oczy drugiego mężczyzny; jego własne zwęziły się i pociemniały z wściekłości.  
\- Ty… Dotykający mojej siostry… spółkujący z nią, jakby to było nic… - odsłonił zęby i warknął dziko; dźwięk pochodził z czasów łowców i zbieraczy, kiedy ludzie musieli walczyć zębami i pazurami o to, czego pragnęli.  
Castiel nie czekał chwili dłużej, nie trudził się pytaniem Deana o wyjaśnienie, tylko złapał wyższego mężczyznę za kurtkę, wciągnął go do stodoły i zamknął dalsze drzwi. Szczeknął na jednego ze stajennych chłopców i kazał wezwać z domu pewnego szczególnego służącego, który zarabiał na życie rąbaniem drewna oraz przewróconych drzew i naprawami. Mężczyzna był silny i miał zimne serce, a Castiel wiedział, że nie miałby on problemu z wykonaniem kary, jaką miał na myśli.  
Mężczyzna znalazł się w kilka minut i przyszedł zgodnie z rozkazem Castiela. Zamknął za sobą drugie drzwi do stodoły, zostawiając trzech mężczyzn samych w stodole, jeśli nie liczyć koni oraz deszczu bębniącego w dach.  
Castiel wciąż trzymał Deana za koszulę i dłoń mu przy tym drżała; twarz zastygła mu w mrocznym grymasie, który był niemal nie do odczytania. Mógł to być gniew lub szał, a może był to ból i smutek… nie dało się powiedzieć.  
Castiel bezceremonialnie pchnął Deana na kolana, po czym wskazał na służącego.  
\- Bicz. Wychłostać go. 15 uderzeń – powiedział spokojnym, zimnym tonem. Nie patrzył na Deana. – Poniesiesz karę za to, co zrobiłeś…

Wszystko wydarzyło się tak szybko, że Dean ledwo miał czas zdać sobie sprawę z tego, co się działo. W jednej chwili gapił się na szare niebo, próbując udawać podniecenie, w następnej klęczał na zimnej podłodze, pokrytej słomą, która drapała go w skórę, i słuchał, jak jego dziecięca miłość skazywała go na karę. Przełknął z trudem, pełen przerażenia, gdy usłyszał, jak Castiel i służący poruszyli się za nim. Pierwszy cios przyszedł bez ostrzeżenia i pomimo zamiaru zniesienia wszystkiego z taką godnością, jaką mógł, Dean krzyknął i padł na ręce. Drugi cios był równie okropny, co pierwszy, a uczucie palenia w plecach pogarszało się. Kiedy po raz szósty został uderzony, poczuł, jak pękła mu skóra i pociekły pierwsze krople krwi. Do tego czasu płakał już cicho, nie wydając żadnego dźwięku, kiedy poczuł kolejne uderzenie. Stracił poczucie czasu, ale wtedy usłyszał za sobą cichą rozmowę, bat spadł na niego jeszcze raz i jeszcze i Dean uświadomił sobie, że Castiel nie przejmował się już początkowymi 15 razami, jakie nakazał wymierzyć. Chciał ujrzeć cierpienie Deana, a mężczyzna nie poddawał się bólowi, nie dawał Castielowi tego, co ten chciał zobaczyć, więc Castiel dalej go torturował.  
\- …to nie… - szepnął Dean; po następnym razie na chwilę stracił oddech, po czym mówił dalej, cichym, rwącym się głosem, bo próbował nie płakać - …to nie jesteś ty, Cas… Cas…

Cas zesztywniał słysząc swe dziecięce przezwisko i łamiący się na nim głos Deana, i ponownie poczuł gniew.   
\- Dość!  
Wstał i wyrwał służącemu bicz, po czym warknął na niego „Zostaw nas”. Kiedy mężczyzna dalej stał, po prostu gapiąc się na Castiela, ten sarknął „Ja to skończę, a teraz IDŹ”. Służący kiwnął głową i odszedł tą samą drogą, którą przyszedł, upewniając się, by ponownie zamknąć za sobą drzwi do stodoły.  
Castiel sprawdził ciężar bicza w dłoniach; pisk skóry, kiedy mocno owinął nią palce, poniósł się głośno w nagle cichej stodole.   
Castiel ponownie odwrócił się do pleców Deana i powoli ruszył biczem, po czym uderzył, wkładając w cios całą swoją siłę.  
Dźwięk skóry uderzającej o ciało wręcz ogłuszał, odbijając się echem od krokwi stodoły, i Castielowi zrobiło się niedobrze, kiedy go usłyszał. Żołądek mu się przewrócił, a kolana zmiękły.

Było gorzej. O wiele gorzej. Dean widział służącego, któremu Castiel rozkazał go ukarać, i był on o wiele większy i silniejszy od ich pana. Ale w chwili, kiedy Castiel uderzył go pierwszy raz, Dean poczuł, że coś w nim umarło. Przygryzał sobie język tak mocno, że pociekła z niego krew, ale to i tak było bez znaczenia. Nie było już nadziei i wiary, tylko ból, żal i nieszczęście. Dean oddychał ciężko przez zaciśnięte zęby, ściskał słomę na podłodze i tarł knykciami o szorstką powierzchnię, brudząc je i zakrwawiając.  
\- Cas… - szepnął jeszcze raz głosem w niczym nie przypominającym jego własnego. – Cas… Cas…  
Bicz świsnął ponownie, ale Dean nie przestał, nie mógł przestać. Czuł się dziwnie spokojny. Jeśli to było umieranie, to w jakiś sposób… jakoś to było w porządku. Ponieważ to był Cas, choć tak inny i okrutny, jak mógł być. Cas kończył jego życie, wysączał je z niego kropla po kropli krwi wyciekającej z jego bezwładnego ciała, swoją brutalną sprawiedliwością naznaczając go jako swą własność.

Bicz uderzył drugi raz i wszystko, co Dean powiedział, to było jego imię, wciąż i wciąż od nowa. Nie było płaczu ani gniewnych wrzasków, ani usprawiedliwionego gniewu na siebie, który powinien się pojawić u kogoś, kto pod jego nosem rżnął jego niezamężną siostrę od czasu, gdy on wrócił do posiadłości… a kto wie, jak długo wcześniej przedtem.  
Castiel słyszał w głosie Deana jedynie ból. Ten sam ból, którego on doświadczał, trzymając bicz, na końcu pokryty teraz krwią Deana, cieknącą z otwartych ran. Cas poczuł, że coś w nim, to samo, co zerwało się wcześniej na widok siostry dotykającej w taki sposób jego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa… jego Deana… w taki sposób… to samo pękło ponownie, ale zupełnie inaczej.  
Gniew go opuścił i Castiel puścił bicz, po czym powoli podszedł do Deana, ukląkł za nim i drżącą dłonią dotknął jego pleców. W powietrzu unosił się gęsty zapach krwi i Castielowi robiło się niedobrze na myśl, że to on był tego powodem, że cały ból, jakiego doświadczał Dean, był jego winą.  
\- Dean? – odezwał się cichym, łamiącym się głosem.

Był martwy… Musiał być… ponieważ głos Castiela rozbrzmiewał mu tak blisko ucha, wymawiając jego imię, ciepły oddech omiatał mu spoconą skórę i Dean już dłużej nie czuł bólu. Czuł tylko lekkość i ulgę, Castiel tu był i to było wszystko, czego potrzebował. Nie mógł mówić, bo przeszkadzało mu coś w gardle, ale to było bez znaczenia. Cas tu był. Jego Cas…  
Czuł, jak ciało mu drżało, ramiona ugięły się pod ciężarem jego bezwładnego ciała i Dean padł głową na ziemię, uderzając policzkiem o szorstką powierzchnię i dysząc. Oczy wciąż miał otwarte, ale nic nie widziały, wszystko wokół niego było wirem kolorów i kształtów, światła i ciemności, takiej wielkiej ciemności.  
\- C-…s… - jego głos był ledwo słyszalny, kiedy próbował wypowiedzieć to aż nazbyt znajome imię.

Cas zdusił szloch obrzydzenia do siebie i smutku z powodu tego, co zrobił Deanowi, i wciągnął sobie drugiego mężczyznę na kolana, bardzo uważając, by nie dotknąć otwartych ran na jego plecach.  
\- Tak mi przykro, Dean… proszę, wybacz mi… przepraszam… - szeptał mu łagodnie do ucha, jednocześnie ostrożnie głaszcząc go po głowie i przeczesując mu włosy. Poczuł coś ciepłego i mokrego na dłoni spoczywającej Deanowi na krzyżu i spojrzał w dół; w świetle lamp połyskiwała na niej miedzianoczerwona krew. Cas ponownie załkał i objął Deana mocniej, kołysząc go. – Przepraszam, Dean, tak bardzo przepraszam… - całował Deana po ramieniu, muskając spierzchniętymi ustami koniec jednej z ran, a metaliczny smak krwi zalał mu wnętrze ust, kiedy się oblizał. Cas zadygotał i zamknął oczy, obejmując Deana jeszcze ciaśniej. – Ja nie… jeśli ją kochasz, to w porządku… w porządku… Tylko ją poślub. Postąp właściwie… Dean, jeśli ją kochasz, musisz ją poślubić…

Dean nie rozumiał większości słów, jakie mamrotał Cas. Ale samo brzmienie jego głosu brzmiało dla niego niebiańsko, było w nim wybaczenie, żal i… miłość… słyszał to słowo pośród innych, „przepraszam” i „kochasz”, powtarzane wciąż od nowa. Podniesienie jednej ręki wymagało całych sił Deana i kiedy musnął palcami ramię Castiela, poczuł się tak zmęczony, jakby wspiął się na najwyższą górę.  
\- …kocham… - powiedział i jego głos wciąż nie był silny ani dumny, ale wiedział, że Cas go słyszał, że rozumiał, ponieważ drgnął i objął go trochę mocniej. – Zawsze… kochałem c-ciebie, Cas… - Castiel się nie poruszył, nie zareagował w żaden sposób, więc Dean wykorzystał chwilę i zebrał wszystkie siły, po czym zdołał na tyle unieść głowę, aby spojrzeć swemu panu w ciemnoniebieskie oczy. – Nigdy… nie przestałem cię kochać… Cas… Cas…  
Łzy spływały mu po policzkach, ale Dean tego nie zauważył, a nawet gdyby, to by się tym nie przejął. Cas tu był. Byli razem. A Cas, którego znał, nie umarł. Był tu, uwięziony w ciele, które doświadczyło siedmiu lat surowej edukacji i wyrosło na zimne i nieczułe. Ale był tu teraz i było mu przykro, a Dean miał wrażenie, że z tą świadomością mógł umrzeć szczęśliwy.

Castiel zamarł, a całe ciało mu znieruchomiało w chwili, w której Dean spojrzał na niego pełnymi łez oczami i wyznał mu miłość. Dean... go kochał. Naprawdę kochał. Zawsze go kochał. Castiel poczuł, jak do oczu napłynęły mu piekące, palące łzy. Zamknął powieki i pochylił się, opierając się czołem o czoło Deana, a jego szczupłą postacią wstrząsały szlochy. Castiel przyciągnął Deana bliżej i trzymał go w górze, tak, że cała jego waga spoczywała mu na torsie i Dean mógł się odprężyć.  
Szybko zdał sobie sprawę, że Dean będzie potrzebował opieki lekarskiej, a w szkole nauczył się wystarczająco dużo, aby sobie tymczasowo poradzić, poza tym Michael też mu co nieco pokazał w czasie wizyt w domu. Sam mógł opatrzyć rany Deana. Wstał i ostrożnie objął drugiego mężczyznę, bezskutecznie próbując nie dotykać otwartych rozcięć na jego plecach. Po każdym kroku Dean krzyczał lekko, ale wkrótce Castiel posadził go na jego własnym łóżku i zdjął mu resztki koszuli. Sapnął cicho i szepnął „och, Dean… co ja narobiłem…”, przyglądając się okaleczeniom na plecach Deana, krzyżującym się i krwawiącym ciągle. Ogólnie było 10 ran, może nawet więcej, które po prostu nakładały się na siebie.  
Castiel szybko zagotował wodę nad kominkiem w małym domku i znalazł kilka czystych koszul, które podarł na długie pasy, aby obwiązać nimi rany. Potrzebował też alkoholu do dezynfekcji i znalazł w małej kuchni butelkę, która się do tego nadawała.  
Kiedy już skończył oczyszczać rany i bandażować je, one zaczęły powoli zasychać. Wiedział, że kilka z nich wymagać będzie szycia, ale musiałby w tym celu pożyczyć od Ellen tak igłę, jak i nitkę. Skrzywił się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że wkrótce po całej posiadłości się rozniesie, iż ta okrutna kara, jaką poniósł Dean, była jego pomysłem…  
Cas zamknął oczy i usiadł na krawędzi łóżka, po czym oparł łokcie na kolanach i ukrył twarz w dłoniach, płacząc cicho.  
Zniszczył jedyną dobrą rzecz w życiu, jaka mu się kiedykolwiek przytrafiła, wszystko dlatego, że stracił panowanie nad sobą z powodu czegoś, czego jeszcze w ogóle nie rozumiał. Może to wszystko było pomysłem Anny. Może Dean nawet tego nie chciał… czy nie lubił. Jedyne, czego Castiel był pewien, to to, że żadne przeprosiny nie wynagrodzą tego, jak bardzo skrzywdził tego pięknego, piegowatego mężczyznę, który kiedyś był jego przyjacielem.

Kiedy tego wieczoru Sam opuścił kwaterę Ellen, Roberta i Jo z brzuchem pełnym wyjątkowo treściwego jedzenia, nie spodziewał się, że zastanie pokój swój i Deana słabo oświetlony i że usłyszy cichy głos, którym zdecydowanie nie mówił jego brat. Zwolnił, krok po kroku idąc tak cicho, jak mógł, i stanął w drzwiach, otwierając je tylko na tyle, aby zajrzeć do środka. Młody pan… Castiel siedział na boku łóżka Deana z twarzą ukrytą w dłoniach i wciąż mamrotał coś niespójnie. Sam rozumiał tylko „przepraszam”, „moja wina” i „Dean”. Wtedy jego wzrok spoczął na ciele na łóżku. Sapnął zszokowany, kiedy sobie uświadomił, do kogo należały te okaleczone, zakrwawione plecy. Otwarł drzwi kopniakiem i ujrzał, jak Castiel odwrócił głowę, a na jego widok szerzej otwarł oczy.  
\- Sam… - zaczął, ale młodszy Winchester nie pozwolił mu nawet na to.  
\- ZABIERAJ SIĘ OD NIEGO! – krzyknął, na chwilę zapominając o ich różnych pozycjach społecznych, zapominając o tym, że Castiel był jego zwierzchnikiem, jego panem i że jego słowo było tu prawem.  
Rzucił się naprzód, padł obok Deana na kolana i odepchnął Castiela. Młody pan jeszcze raz próbował coś powiedzieć, ale gdy Sam odwrócił głowę i spojrzał na niego z nieustępliwą pogardą, Castiel drgnął i zrezygnował. Wstał, wytarł ręce w spodnie jeździeckie i powoli ruszył do drzwi.  
\- Niektóre z tych ran wymagają szwów… Przyślę… kogoś, by się tym zajął. Proszę… upewnij się, że będzie ostrożnie opatrywany…  
Sam przygryzł usta, słuchając słów Castiela, próbując z całych sił nie wrzeszczeć na niego ponownie czy nie rzucić mu się do gardła. Kiedy podniósł głowę, by spojrzeć dawnemu przyjacielowi swego brata w oczy, ujrzał w nich poczucie winy i wstyd, ale młody chłopiec nie miał w sobie ani odrobiny współczucia.  
\- Nigdy więcej go nie dotykaj – powiedział i przez chwilę Sam widział starego Castiela: radosnego, szczęśliwego, trochę dziwnego, ale okropnie miłego Casa. Potem mężczyzna odwrócił się i zostawił Sama z jego nieprzytomnym bratem.

Dean słyszał głosy. Nie mógł być jednak pewien, czy były prawdziwe, czy może je sobie wyobrażał. Więc się nie poruszył. Zresztą i tak nie mógł się ruszać. Całe ciało go bolało, każdy por skóry, każdy mięsień krzyczał bólem i Dean wciąż mdlał z powodu jego intensywności. Kiedy otwarł oczy, mógł przysiąc, że spał tylko pięć minut. Ale na zewnątrz panowała najgłębsza, najciemniejsza noc, a obok niego na łóżku, delikatnie opatrując mu rany na plecach, siedział nie Castiel, a Sam.  
\- S…mmy – powiedział, ale jego głos wciąż przypominał głębokie stęknięcie, więc brat szybko go uciszył, przykładając mu palec do ust.  
Dean znowu zamknął oczy, zbyt zmęczony i wyczerpany, by próbować cokolwiek z tego zrozumieć. Kiedy odpływał w nieświadomość, z ust padło mu imię, wypowiedziane łagodnie i z taką miłością i łagodnością, że Samowi złamało się serce.  
\- Cas…


	6. Chapter 6

Następnego dnia Cas posłał po prawdziwego lekarza i pod wieczór mężczyzna przybył do dworu z najbliższego miasta, by opatrzyć rany Deana. Same w sobie nie były one najgorsze, ale Dean miał gorączkę wywołaną niewielką infekcją, z powodu której lekarz musiał się nim zająć.  
Lekarz przemawiał łagodnie do Deana, który na zmianę przytomniał i odpływał, i przepisał mu maść leczniczą z wyciągami roślinnymi.   
Minął kolejny dzień i Dean oprzytomniał już w pełni, gorączka nieco ustąpiła i ból był już dużo mniejszy, niż pierwszego dnia. Przysyłano jedzenie z głównego domu, ale nie towarzyszyły temu żaden list, tylko pojedyncza gałązka kwitnącej koniczyny, coś z ich przeszłości, kiedy to godzinami leżeli w koniczynie, sprawdzając, kto jako pierwszy uciekłby przed pszczołami. Pewnego razu tam zasnęli i obudzili się odkrywając, że się ściemniło i że teraz latały nad nimi świetliki zamiast pszczół.  
Jedzenie było pożywne, lepsze od tego, które zazwyczaj jedli Dean i Sam, ale było go też dużo, wystarczało dla nich obu i jeszcze trochę zostawało.  
Ale Castiel nie opuszczał domu, zamknąwszy się w swoim pokoju, pomimo tego, że siostra godzinami nawoływała go z korytarza, cichym tonem mówiąc, że „przepraszała” i że Castiel „nie mógł powiedzieć ojcu!”  
Castiel nie odpowiedział.

Trzy dni po tym, jak Castiel położył ręce na jego bracie, Sam wciąż był wściekły. Dean próbował mu to wyjaśnić, ale nawet on nie mógł sprawić, by prawda brzmiała lepiej lub była mniej okropna, niż w rzeczywistości. Joanna dołączyła do Sama w opiece nad jego bratem, nakazując mu leżenie w łóżku i posykując z dezaprobatą, gdy tylko Dean próbował wstać lub choćby się poruszył. Kiedy wreszcie pewnego ranka bandaże wreszcie nie były zakrwawione, a gorączka całkowicie ustąpiła, Dean wrócił do pracy – ku wielkiemu niezadowoleniu Sama. Dean nie pamiętał tej nocy zbyt dobrze, ale był pewien, że Castiel przeprosił… i to wielokrotnie, kiedy go trzymał i się nim zajmował. Przysłał lekarza i jedzenie… musiało to znaczyć, że myślał poważnie, tak? Że naprawdę było mu przykro?  
Sam tego nie przyznał, ale bardziej niż fizycznych ran Deana lękał się szoku emocjonalnego, który przyniosło ze sobą to naruszenie zaufania. Ale co najgorsze, to że Dean zdawał się nie być naprawdę zły na Castiela, czego Sam nawet nie był w stanie zaczynać rozumieć.

Minął tydzień od czasu, kiedy Castiel zaatakował Deana swoim gniewem i bólem; minął tydzień od czasu, gdy ktokolwiek ostatnio widział młodego pana. Służący przynosili mu jedzenie, ale w większości pozostało nietknięte, poza czasami brakującymi tu i ówdzie kawałkami.  
Anna odwiedzała go każdego dnia, wsuwała mu liściki pod drzwi i szeptała przez dziurkę od klucza, błagając brata, by ten wyszedł. Nie rozumiała, czemu był na nią taki wściekły; była niesamowicie przywiązana do Deana, ale skończyłaby z tym ciągniętym przez siebie związkiem, jeśli to aż tak złościło Castiela.  
Ich ojciec pojechał na biznesowe spotkanie do Nowego Jorku i miało go nie być dobrze ponad dwa miesiące. Zostawił dom w rękach Castiela wraz z długim listem pełnym instrukcji wsuniętym pod drzwi. Nie miał czasu na gierki, a wiedział, że Cas dąsał się z jakiegoś powodu.  
\- Bądź mężczyzną, Castielu. Zachowujesz się jak dziecko! – szczeknął przez drzwi, po czym wyszedł.  
Z Milton Manor wyruszył powóz, zabierając ze sobą ich pana, a także ciemną chmurę strachu i obawy, jaką mężczyzna sprowadzał na to miejsce, gdy tylko tam był. Wciąż jednak Castiel nie opuszczał pokoju.  
10 dni po chłoście Anna poszła odwiedzić Deana w stajni, mając nadzieję, że on mógłby namówić jej brata do wyjścia. Nie miała pojęcia o tej karze, bo chociaż wśród służby wieści rozeszły się z szybkością pożaru, to ukrywano to przed panienką Anną… ponieważ wszyscy znali powód, dla którego pan Castiel się wściekł… i wszyscy też wiedzieli, że to Anna rozpoczęła związek pomiędzy nią a Deanem.  
\- Dean? Jesteś tu?

Dean skrzywił się na dźwięk znajomego głosu, przerwał pracę i powoli i ostrożnie się odwrócił, ponieważ szybkie ruchy wciąż były dla niego niewygodne. Anna wyglądała na zmartwioną, kiedy kroczyła przez dziedziniec. Zatrzymała się kilka stóp przed nim i zerknęła na niego z ciekawością.  
\- Przepraszam za to, co się wydarzyło – powiedziała, uśmiechając się z zakłopotaniem i unosząc jedną dłoń, by dotknąć mu ramienia. – Nie powinien był nas zobaczyć… W przyszłości będę bardziej ostrożna.  
Dean potrzebował chwili, aby sobie uświadomić, że Anna nie wiedziała. Zachowywała się zbyt normalnie, zbyt swobodnie na to, by wiedzieć, co się stało, gdy tylko odeszła, a on nie zamierzał być tym, który jej o tym powie. Nie musiała wiedzieć. Wobec tego wzruszył ramionami, tylko połowicznie odwzajemniając jej uśmiech.  
\- Anno, jestem trochę zajęty… - powiedział, mając nadzieję, modląc się, by zrozumiała go i zostawiła w spokoju, ale Anna tylko podeszła bliżej i dalej mówiła, obejmując mu twarz.  
\- Chodzi o Castiela… od prawie tygodnia nie wyszedł z pokoju. Martwimy się o niego, ale on z nikim nie chce rozmawiać…  
Deanowi opadło serce, kiedy słuchał słów Anny, uświadamiając sobie, co miała na myśli. Chciała, by poszedł i z nim porozmawiał. On, Dean, który był powodem wściekłości Castiela i ofiarą tej okrutnej kary. Przełknął z trudem, spuszczając wzrok, i próbował wydawać się spokojny. Kiedy ponownie podniósł wzrok, już się nie uśmiechał.  
\- Zajrzę do niego – powiedział stanowczym, zdecydowanym głosem pomimo strachu, jaki się w nim gotował.  
Podążył za panienką na wzgórze i do domu. Nie był tu całe lata, przez prawie dekadę. Cicho weszli po schodach na górę, a kiedy doszli do zachodniego skrzydła, w którym znajdował się pokój Castiela, Anna bez słowa zostawiła go samego.  
Dean w tej chwili drżał. Nie mógł się ruszyć ani o krok, oddychał chrapliwie, a całe jego ciało odmawiało zbliżenia się do mężczyzny, który sponiewierał go zaledwie 10 dni temu. Wtedy, pomimo szalejącego w nim strachu, Dean uniósł dłoń i zapukał do drzwi. Raz, potem drugi.  
\- Cas… - powiedział żenująco cichym głosem. – Panie Milton, to ja… Dean… - dodał już głośniej.

Przez minutę w pokoju panowała cisza, a potem rozległo się skrzypienie, gdy ktoś w środku podniósł się z łóżka i cicho podszedł do drzwi. Szczęknął zamek i drzwi otwarły się na całą szerokość. Stał w nich Castiel; oczy miał zapadnięte i czerwone, okolone ciemnymi sińcami, zeschłe usta i ściągniętą twarz. Spojrzał na Deana wzrokiem pełnym żalu, troski i wstydu, a kiedy oczy zaszły mu łzami, dolna warga zaczęła mu drżeć. Castiel nie był w stanie nic powiedzieć, bo gardło miał zbyt ściśnięte na skutek wypełniających go łez i emocji, co blokowało wszystkie słowa, jakie pragnął wypowiedzieć, chociaż wiedział, że one niczego nie naprawią.  
Mężczyzna, który stał przed Deanem, nie był tym samym mężczyzną, który wrócił do domu po 7 latach spędzonych w szkole. Nie było w nim nic zimnego i bezdusznego, całe posłuszeństwo i szkolenie zniknęło, odarte z niego pozbawionym uczuć działaniem, jakiego się dopuścił wobec jedynej osoby na świecie, jaka naprawdę się dla niego liczyła.  
Deana… jedynej osoby, jaką kiedykolwiek kochał.  
Castiel zdołał wreszcie otworzyć usta i wydać z nich jakiś dźwięk. Dławił się emocjami i z trudem formułował słowa.  
\- Ja… tak bardzo p-przepraszam… - z oczu polały mu się łzy i Castiel odwrócił wzrok. Wokół jego szyi było teraz widać jakiś sznur, ponieważ tunika, w której sypiał, była dużo niżej wycięta pod szyją, niż koszule, jakie musiał teraz nosić jako dorosły. Na środku piersi mężczyzny, pod nieznacznie przezroczystym materiałem, widniało niewielkie wybrzuszenie, i po kształcie widać było wyraźnie, jaki naszyjnik Castiel nosił.

Dean potrzebował chwili, aby przyjrzeć się obrazowi załamanego mężczyzny przed sobą. Rozmyślał o Castielu w ciągu tych ostatnich paru dni, zastanawiał się, czemu nie przyszedł on, aby go zobaczyć, czemu tak całkowicie odseparował się od świata. Teraz widział i rozumiał, że to wstyd i poczucie winy więziły Castiela wewnątrz, nie pozwalając mu wybaczyć samemu sobie. Przygryzł sobie dolną wargę; rozcięcie, którego się nabawił w trakcie tamtej pamiętnej nocy, wciąż było widoczne i bolało, ale się tym nie przejął.  
\- Wygląda pan okropnie – powiedział po prawdopodobnie najdłużej przeciągającej się ciszy pomiędzy nimi i wreszcie podniósł wzrok.  
Oczy Castiela były pełne łez i w pierwszym odruchu Dean chciał podejść bliżej, otrzeć je, ucałować mokre policzki i zlizać tę słoną wilgoć symbolizującą ból. Zamiast tego ponownie spuścił wzrok, poszedł w stronę Castiela i wszedł do jego sypialni, odsuwając go łagodnie na bok, po czym zaczekał, by gospodarz zamknął za nim drzwi. Podszedł do wielkiego okna i odciągnął jedną z zasłon na bok, ignorując charczenie Castiela, a następnie zrobił to samo z drugą. Otwarł drzwi balkonowe, wdychając świeże powietrze z zewnątrz. Kiedy się odwrócił, Castiel stał na środku wielkiego pokoju, wyraźnie nie wiedząc, co robić. Wydawał się mały i samotny i przez chwilę przypominał Deanowi tamtego Castiela, którego znał siedem lat temu, nieśmiałego, łagodnego Casa, którego nauczył jeździć konno i pływać, którego pocałował, którego pokochał. Lekko pokręcił głową i podszedł bliżej, stając zaledwie stopę od niego.  
\- Proszę pana, pan od wielu dni nie jadł… pozwoli pan, że przyniosę coś z kuchni…

Dean powiedział „proszę pana” i Castiel skrzywił się, patrząc sobie pod nogi. Zacisnął dłonie na tunice i przełknął z wysiłkiem.  
\- Proszę… Wiem… nie mam prawa prosić cię o to, ale… - Cas spojrzał Deanowi prosto w oczy. W jego własnych czaił się ból wywołany dystansem między nimi, ponieważ dla Castiela to były mile, odległość większa niż ocean, który ich kiedyś rozdzielał, nie zaś kilka stóp, jak podpowiadała mu rzeczywistość. - ...proszę, nie nazywaj mnie tak… - zamknął oczy i odetchnął powoli, ze smutkiem, po czym otwarł je znowu i jeszcze raz spojrzał na Deana. – Popełniłem błąd… ja… nie miałem prawa ci tego zrobić. Anna powiedziała mi o wszystkim… że to ona zaczęła… to coś… między wami… i że ty byłeś wobec niej wyłącznie uprzejmy. – Przełknął z trudem, marszcząc brwi i próbując wyjaśnić wszystko możliwie najlepiej… ale nie dało się wyjaśnić tego, co zrobił. – Przepraszam, Dean. Nie powinienem był tego robić…

Każdym słowem, każdą wypowiadaną sylabą Castiel błagał o wybaczenie, o zbawienie, ale Dean odczuwał to tak, jakby ktoś rozrywał mu świeżo zasklepione rany, posypywał je solą i polewał alkoholem, sprawiając, że paliły i że Dean nie był w stanie zapomnieć o tym zdarzeniu.  
\- Nie… nie musisz przepraszać – powiedział, ale głos go zdradzał, drżąc pomimo spokojnych słów, jakie wypowiadał. – Już o tym zapomniałem. - Jednak Castiel zdawał się mu nie wierzyć. Oczywiście, że nie uwierzył, nie był głupi. Może spędzili osobno więcej czasu, niż razem, ale Castiel wciąż był osobą, która znała Deana najlepiej, i ta świadomość sprawiła, że poczuł okrutną, gorzką satysfakcję. Kiedy ponownie spojrzał w oczy Castiela, stwierdził, że jego spokojna fasada zaczęła się kruszyć, rozpadać niczym zamek z piasku pod falą przypływu i spadać niczym zwiędły liść. – Proszę, po prostu… nie… nie rozmawiajmy o tym…

Castiel szybko kiwnął głową i spojrzał w dół, z całych sił próbując nie wyciągnąć rąk i nie objąć mocno drugiego mężczyzny, czego teraz tak desperacko pragnął. Całe szkolenie, pranie mózgu i połajanki, bicie i samotne więzienie – nic z tego się nie ostało wobec odnowionej miłości do stojącego przed nim mężczyzny.  
Pomyśleć, że mógł go skrzywdzić, nawet w gniewie… Cas ponownie poczuł się chory i cofnął się od Deana w stronę łóżka, przywierając do jednego ze słupków podtrzymujących baldachim. W czasie jego nieobecności zmieniono łóżko w jego pokoju na coś większego i bardziej pasującego do dorosłego, łóżko z czterema słupkami i siatką na komary zwisającą z nich latem, ale teraz otaczały je ciężkie kotary, aby zatrzymać ciepło w środku. Cas oparł się o słupek i spuścił wzrok.  
\- …musisz wiedzieć… nigdy więcej cię nie uderzę.  
Powiedział to łagodnie i cicho, ale kryła się za tym gwałtowność, która mówiła o obietnicy, o czymś, co w Castielu płonęło i nigdy nie miało zgasnąć.  
Raz popełnił błąd… to się nigdy więcej nie wydarzy.

\- … przestań… - choć słowa Castiela były szczere i uczciwe, Dean nie mógł tego znieść. Nie mógł wytrzymać widoku swego dziecięcego przyjaciela w takim stanie, załamanego, pełnego poczucia winy i emocjonalnie zszarganego. Po prostu nie mógł. - …tylko… tylko przestań, proszę… Już… już jest dobrze…  
Zmusił się do niewielkiego uśmiechu i spojrzał na Castiela, opierającego się o słupek przy swoim wielkim łóżku i gapiącego się na niego z niedowierzaniem. Dean nie mógł zbyt długo znieść jego spojrzenia i znowu odwrócił wzrok, pozwalając oczom błądzić po skąpo umeblowanym pomieszczeniu. Niewiele się tu zmieniło, atmosfera była równie ponura i samotna, jak zawsze, i Dean poczuł się jak w więzieniu, pozbawiony nadziei. Oddech mu przyspieszył i Dean szybko podszedł bliżej. Położył Castielowi dłoń na ramieniu i mężczyzna spojrzał mu w oczy.  
\- Zaczekaj tu… Przyniosę ci coś do jedzenia.  
Odwrócił się po chwili, zdjął rękę z ramienia Castiela i natychmiast zatęsknił za ciepłem drugiego mężczyzny, ruszając do drzwi.

Castiel zamknął oczy i pozwolił płynąć wrzącym łzom, spływać im po śladach widniejących tam od wczesnego ranka, kiedy to obudził się z kolejnego koszmaru.  
Dean wyszedł z pokoju i Cas opadł na podłogę, wyciągnął amulet i ścisnął go tak, jakby był on światłem prowadzącym go przez niespokojne morze. Zrujnował wszystko, stracił jakąkolwiek nadzieję na ujrzenie tego Deana, jakiego kiedyś znał, swego beztroskiego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa, w smutnym mężczyźnie, który przyszedł go dziś odwiedzić.  
Cas odetchnął głęboko, by się uspokoić, potem wstał i podszedł do umywalni stojącej na toaletce. Obmył twarz z łez i kurzu, podobnie szyję i ręce. Odwrócił się, przeszedł na drugą stronę pokoju, wyciągnął czyste ubrania i zaczął się przebierać. Był nagi, jak go Pan Bóg stworzył, kiedy do pokoju wszedł Dean, pchając drzwi plecami, ponieważ w rękach dźwigał tacę z jedzeniem i świeżą wodą.  
Cas zamarł i zszokowany szeroko otwarł oczy. Stał przy łóżku z bielizną w dłoni i pokazywał światu swoją bladą skórę oraz gładkie połacie szczupło umięśnionego, bardzo dorosłego ciała.

Dean spodziewał się, że Cas nie będzie gotów, kiedy ponownie wszedł do jego sypialni tyłem, i chciał mu dać chwilę na wzięcie się w garść – jednak kiedy się odwrócił i ujrzał, że Castiel potrzebowałby znacznie więcej czasu, niż krótkiej chwili, wyładowana taca niemal wyślizgnęła mu się z rąk. Z tacy zsunęła się kiść winogron, ale Dean nawet tego nie zauważył. Skupiał wzrok na nagim ciele drugiego mężczyzny, całkowicie nieświadom, jakie to było z jego strony niegrzeczne i niewłaściwe, tak bezwstydnie się gapić.  
\- Ty… - zaczął, ale nie miał pewności, co próbował powiedzieć. Przeniósł wzrok z nagiej piersi Castiela na jego brzuch, płaski i nieznacznie umięśniony, a potem jeszcze niżej, tam, gdzie jedna z jego rąk spoczywała na biodrze. Skóra Castiela była niemal biała i była to jedna z cech, które Dean zawsze najbardziej w nim kochał. Przełknął ciężko i spróbował z całych sił unieść głowę, by spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy. Odchrząknął. - …jedzenie… powinieneś zjeść kolację…  
Wreszcie zdołał odwrócić wzrok, przełknął jeszcze raz i obrócił się, by zanieść tacę na stolik nocny. Ustawił ją i zajął się starannym układaniem małych porcji na tacy, aby dać Castielowi czas na ubranie się, a sobie szansę na opanowanie podniecenia, jako że jego ciasne spodnie jeździeckie już zaczęły mu się nieco wybrzuszać w kroku.

Castielowi udało się wreszcie wrócić myślą do teraźniejszości; sposób, w jaki Dean błądził wzrokiem po jego ciele, nie przeszedł niezauważony. Poczuł rumieniec wypełzający mu na policzki i ubrał się szybko w czarne spodnie i jasnoniebieską koszulę, która wisiała na spodniach i otwierała się przy szyi. Amulet wciąż się pod nią krył, z dala od wścibskich oczu. Ukrywał go przez cały pobyt w szkole, wiedząc, że biżuteria była surowo zabroniona i że wszystkie zakazane przedmioty były odbierane i niszczone.  
Cas odchrząknął dając znać, że Dean mógł już podnieść wzrok, i kiwnął mu głową, zanim się odezwał.  
\- …dziękuję ci za to – oblizał się i lekko zmarszczył, mając nadzieję na sprowadzenie rozmowy na coś rozpraszającego. – Mój ojciec wyjechał na dwa miesiące do Nowego Jorku. Będę tu zwierzchnikiem na czas jego nieobecności… Proszę, daj mi znać, czy ci czegoś nie trzeba… podobnie, jak innym tutejszym mieszkańcom. Teraz nie znam wszystkich… tyle się zmieniło.  
W trakcie przemowy podszedł do okna i odciągnął ciężką zasłonę, by wyjrzeć na zewnątrz. Pochmurny dzień rzucał miękkie światło na jego twarz, uwidaczniając ciemny zarost i kryształowo niebieskie oczy; jego profil kontrastował z ciężkimi, ciemnoczerwonymi zasłonami.

Dean kiwnął głową, nalał szklankę wody i podszedł do Castiela, wręczając mu wdzięcznie zaokrąglone naczynie. Długo na siebie patrzyli i Dean bez wstydu obserwował, jak Castiel podniósł szklankę do ust i zaczął pić. Kropla wody spłynęła mu po brodzie i gardle, i Dean prawie nie był w stanie nie sięgnąć i jej nie zetrzeć. Opanował się jednak i odwrócił w samą porę; podszedł do nocnego stolika i zaczął przestawiać talerze i sztućce.  
\- Nie powinieneś siedzieć cały dzień w domu – powiedział bez związku i poczuł gorące spojrzenie Castiela na karku. – O tej porze roku krajobraz jest piękny. Nie powinieneś marnować czasu wewnątrz, skoro na dworze wciąż jest łagodnie. – Odchrząknął, po czym odwrócił się, postąpił kilka kroków naprzód i oparł się o słupek. – Mógłbyś po prostu wezwać służących… Jestem pewien, że byliby zachwyceni mogąc cię znowu spotkać.

Cas potrzebował wszystkich sił, aby nie podbiec i nie rzucić Deana na łóżko, jak to bywało, kiedy byli dziećmi, kiedy chichotali i mocowali się, dopóki nie zaczynali dyszeć z wysiłku. Nie zrobił tego jednak, choć dłonie aż go swędziały, aby dotknąć Deana znowu, aby cofnąć się do dnia, w którym wrócił do domu i zamiast zareagować jak pozbawiony życia manekin, w jakiego go zamienili, móc objąć Deana i powiedzieć mu, jak bardzo za nim tęsknił. Jak bardzo wciąż go kochał, nawet, jeśli nie powinien. Nawet, jeśli to był grzech.  
Zamiast tego stanął prosto i spojrzał na pola, jednocześnie słuchając Deana i rozkoszując się brzmieniem jego głębokiego, ciepłego głosu. Cas odezwał się ponownie i aż się zarumienił, gdy usłyszał, jak szorstko brzmiał jego głos w porównaniu do głosu drugiego mężczyzny,  
\- Dziękuję… Myślę, że dziś wieczór zwołam spotkanie… może na kolację… Kiedy ostatnio rodzina zjadła kolację razem ze służbą? – odwrócił się i spojrzał na Deana, pytająco unosząc brew. Castiel pamiętał długie pikniki z czasów dzieciństwa, na które wszyscy brali wolny dzień, kiedy jego ojca nie było w domu, i na których służący i dzieci państwa bawiły się razem, jadły i spały w cieniu jabłoni.

Dean oblizał się, niezdolny odwrócić wzroku od młodego mężczyzny patrzącego na niego z zainteresowaniem, do tego z wciąż mokrą szyją. Przełknął i powoli pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie pamiętam – powiedział zwyczajnie i była to prawda.  
Od kiedy Castiel wyjechał, ta tradycja powoli wygasała, aż wreszcie związek pomiędzy rodziną Miltonów i ich służbą stał się równie zimny jak Castiel, kiedy wrócił ze szkoły.  
Ponownie spotkali się wzrokiem i ponownie żaden z nich nie był w stanie za szybko tego przerwać. Tym razem to Castiel zrobił pierwszy krok, odwracając się, aby znowu wyjrzeć przez okno, i Dean wreszcie mógł się ruszyć.  
\- Zostawię cię, żebyś mógł zjeść – powiedział, powoli zbliżając się do drzwi, i zatrzymał się z dłonią na klamce. – Proszę, Castiel, jedz. Martwię się o twoje zdrowie.  
Po tych słowach Dean opuścił sypialnię i pospieszył korytarzem i schodami do kwater służby. Kiedy wpadł do swojego pokoju, pomieszczenie było puste. Zamknął drzwi i opadł pod nimi, oddychając ciężko.  
\- Cas… - wydyszał, zamykając oczy i wracając myślą do chwili, w której wszedł do sypialni i zastał swego pana całkiem nagiego, z lekkim rumieńcem na policzkach. Stęknął i wsunął sobie rękę w spodnie. Mocno złapał swoją erekcję i doprowadził się na szczyt, wyobrażając sobie smukłe ciało Castiela, jego szczupłe biodra i jego pięknego fiuta…


	7. Chapter 7

Castiel zjadł tak, jak mu Dean powiedział, usiadł po turecku na łóżku i spojrzał na nową książkę, którą przywiózł ze sobą z Anglii. Jego akcent nie zmienił się zbytnio w czasie jego pobytu tam, w końcu otaczali go tak amerykańscy, jak i angielscy nauczyciele i uczniowie, stał się tylko bardziej ściśnięty, nie zaś przeciągany, jak u ludzi zamieszkujących tę część Ameryki.  
Jadł w ciszy i czytał, a kiedy skończył, udał się na spacer po włościach, opatulony płaszczem i na początku pozdrawiał służących krótkim skinieniem głowy. Jednak pod koniec przechadzki wokół posiadłości poczuł ciepło i bezpośredniość, których nie mógł ignorować, a wspomnienia z dzieciństwa wróciły do niego. Każdy służący, którego teraz widział, otrzymywał łagodny uśmiech i skinienie głową, i wkrótce cała posiadłość brzęczała na temat zmiany w zachowaniu młodego pana.  
Wkrótce Castiel zwołał głównych służących, nadzorujących utrzymanie gruntów, głównego stajennego, głównego kucharza oraz ochmistrza. Mieli się spotkać na kolacji, tylko ich pięcioro, tego wieczora o 17.00, tuż po zachodzie słońca. Castiel musiał dowiedzieć się wielu rzeczy o tym, co się teraz działo w domu, jeśli cokolwiek miało się zmienić na lepsze.

Kiedy Dean otrzymał wiadomość, iż miał się po południu stawić w Milton Manor, poczuł zmieszanie, a nawet niepokój, ale gdy tylko się dowiedział, że miała to być kolacja dla pięciu, nie zaś dla dwóch, od razu się odprężył. Założył swoje najlepsze ubranie, które co prawda nie mogło równać się ze strojami Castiela i jego rodziny, ale przynajmniej nie czuł się tak bezwartościowy, wędrując błotnistą ścieżką do dworu. Zadzwonił raz do drzwi i czekał, a jedna z pokojówek, Missouri, otwarła mu i zaprowadziła go do jadalni. Połowa gości już była obecna, ale wciąż brakowało ich gospodarza. Punktualnie o 17.00 Castiel wkroczył do jadalni, odziany w czarny garnitur, promieniując pewnością siebie i zdecydowaniem. Usiadł u szczytu stołu i służący zaczęli wnosić pierwsze danie. Dean czuł się o wiele swobodniej w obecności Castiela, gdy miał wokół siebie innych służących, i był w stanie patrzeć na niego dłużej niż przez minutę pierwszy raz od czasu, gdy tamten wrócił.

Castiel odezwał się z determinacją. Splótł dłonie pod brodą i rozejrzał się po twarzach gości.  
\- Zgromadziłem was tutaj, ponieważ… tu, pod tym dachem i na tych ziemiach… nie dzieje się dobrze. – Odchrząknął i położył dłonie na stole przed sobą; gładkie palce bez ruchu spoczywały na ciemnym, wiśniowym drewnie. – Jesteście sercem tej posiadłości, wasza czwórka to główne trybiki napędzające wszystko tutaj, sprawiające, że wszystko działa… i nikt was dotąd nie doceniał. – Przy ostatnich słowach Castiel spojrzał przelotnie na Deana, po czym rozejrzał się wśród pozostałych. – Mój ojciec wyjechał na dwa miesiące. Nie dbał o to miejsce i o personel, tak, jak powinien w czasie mojej nieobecności… Ja sam… popełniłem błędy – przyznał, lekko zwieszając głowę, po czym wyprostował się, a twarz miał surową. - …to się nie zdarzy ponownie. To miejsce jest moim domem i nie wyjadę jeszcze raz. Przywrócimy je do stanu, w jakim kiedyś było, a potem jeszcze ulepszymy. Razem będziemy nad tym pracować.  
Jego słowa płonęły ogniem, który pochodził z głębi młodego człowieka, z serca pełnego siły. Czuł smutek, kiedy spacerował wokół i widział, jak służący gapili się, gdy on się uśmiechał, a co gorsza, niektórzy uciekali lub tchórzyli. Nie tak powinno być i wiedział, że część tego była jego winą, z powodu tego, co zrobił Deanowi. Jednak chodziło o coś jeszcze, o brak kontaktu, jak gdyby oczekiwali, że Castiel nawet na nich nie spojrzy, i czuli zdziwienie, kiedy Cas uznawał ich za ludzi.

Oddech Deana zaczął się trochę rwać, kiedy Castiel wspomniał o swoich „błędach”, ale był pewien, że nikt tego nie zauważył. Odchylił się w krześle i złożył sobie dłonie na kolanach, próbując patrzeć na Casa tak zwyczajnie, jak to było możliwe. Minęło kilka chwil, w czasie których wszyscy zgromadzeni spojrzeli na siebie ze zmieszaniem i zwątpieniem. Było czymś bardzo niezwyczajnym, że członek rodziny przemawiał tak otwarcie, tak przyziemnie na temat zmiany postępowania i Dean nie mógł ich obwiniać o to, że zachowywali się ostrożnie w obliczu nagłej zmiany nastawienia. Wtedy główny kucharz, siedzący naprzeciwko Deana, odchrząknął i zwrócił na siebie uwagę pozostałych.  
\- Proszę pana, to wszystko brzmi bardzo… chlubnie… ale pan Charles koniec końców wróci. Czy nie sprzeciwiłby się sugerowanym przez pana zmianom?  
Rozległo się aprobujące mamrotanie i Dean oblizał usta, spoglądając na Castiela, który wciąż wyglądał na bardzo spokojnego i skupionego.  
\- Przepraszam, proszę pana… ale zgadzam się z tym - powiedział powoli Dean, kiedy głosy ucichły ponownie, i spojrzał na Castiela współczująco. – Nie chcemy po prostu, aby marnował pan swój czas na coś, co i tak zostanie zniszczone w mgnieniu oka.

Castiel złapał za drewno przed sobą i poderwał głowę, spoglądając na służących wnoszących kolejne danie. Pokręcił głową, a oni szybko się wycofali. Cas odchrząknął.  
\- Mój ojciec… nie będzie żył wiecznie. Pragnie, aby Michael przejął posiadłość… ale Michael tego nie chce. Gabriel jest zbyt beztroski. To ja przejmę posiadłość i będę tu wszystko utrzymywał. Czy… czy ktokolwiek z was cieszy się z powodu tego, jak tu wszystko wygląda? – zapytał stanowczo.  
Rozejrzał się po sali i po czterech gapiących się na niego twarzach, i zobaczył w nich dokładnie to, czego się spodziewał. Zaskoczenie. Żadna osoba znajdująca się w tym pokoju nie spodziewała się, że to pytanie padłoby z ust ich młodego pana.

Tym razem to Dean odezwał się pierwszy. Łagodnie pokręcił głową i stanowczo spojrzał na Castiela.  
\- Nie, proszę pana. To miejsce nie jest już takie, jak kiedyś. – Wiedział, że pozostali się z tym zgadzali, ale wydawali się być zaskoczeni, że Dean zachowywał się tak bezpośrednio w obecności ich młodego pana. – Z radością powitamy zmiany. I sądzę, że mówię w imieniu nas wszystkich, zapewniając, że pomożemy panu we wszystkim, co sobie pan zaplanował. Ale… byłoby czymś… pocieszającym wiedzieć, na co się tu piszemy…

Cas poczuł w sobie coś ciepłego, a serce stanęło mu na chwilę, gdy Dean spojrzał mu w oczy na najdłuższą chwilę od czasu, gdy on wrócił.  
\- Dom się rozpada… Zauważyłem zniszczenia spowodowane wodą na werandzie, zepsute okna na tyłach, również schody są słabe. O sady jabłoniowe nikt nie dbał… w ponad 20 drzewach zagnieździła się jemioła. Konie… są piękne – Cas spojrzał na Deana i nieznacznie wykrzywił usta – ale stodołę trzeba na nowo zadaszyć… - westchnął i ściągnął brwi. – Bardziej jednak, niż wszystkim wymagającym naprawy… trzeba się zająć tym uczuciem… W tej posiadłości nie zostało już nic z rodziny. Kiedy… kiedy byłem dzieckiem, znałem każdą jedną osobę tutaj. Nie wiem, co się stało, że to wrażenie stąd zniknęło… ale sprowadzimy je z powrotem. Zaczniemy od jutra, ucztą dla wszystkich.

Czterej służący wymienili ze sobą kilka milczących spojrzeń, po czym zwrócili się do swego pana i oznajmili swoją aprobatę. Podano kolację i w przeciwieństwie do poprzednich lat, w jego trakcie panowała spokojna atmosfera i rozlegały się podniecone szepty w sprawie nadchodzących zmian. Po północy Dean wraz z innymi opuścił dwór i jeden raz się odwrócił, posyłając Castielowi, obserwującemu ich z drzwi, niewielki uśmiech.  
Castiel dotrzymał słowa i zorganizował dość imponujący bankiet, zważywszy na krótki termin. Zaproszono dosłownie każdego, od podkuchennej do ochmistrza, od chłopca stajennego do ogrodnika. Na początku panowała napięta atmosfera, każdy powoli przyzwyczajał się do faktu, że wszystko się prawdopodobnie zmieni, i z tegoż powodu zachowywał się ostrożnie. Dean usiadł przy końcu długiego stołu ze swym bratem i Joanną, i dołączył do ich radosnego śmiechu, gdy tylko napotkał wzrok Castiela. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, po czym Dean skinął głową i odwrócił się.  
Czas uciekał i w przeciągu trzech tygodni wokół Milton Manor wszystko się drastycznie pozmieniało. Powoli, ale skutecznie Castiel przekonał wszystkich, by pomogli mu zrealizować jego plan, i obecnie nawet Sam zdawał się nienawidzić go mniej. Kiedy Castiel pierwszy raz pokazał się w stajniach ubrany w zwykłe spodnie i brudną, połataną koszulę, Dean niemal się zakrztusił i z trudem nie przetarł sobie oczu. Prośba Castiela, aby Dean pomógł mu przy jakiejś pracy w obejściu, została raczej szybko zaakceptowana, i wkrótce stało się czymś normalnym, że pół dnia spędzali razem. Castiel był dużo swobodniejszy i w lepszym nastroju, niż zaraz po powrocie do domu. Mimo to, gdy tylko Dean wchodził do dworu czy Castiel spotykał się z nim w stajniach, dawało się wyczuć napięcie. Mrowienie ogarniało jego ciało i Dean początkowo nie umiał stwierdzić, co to było. Ale teraz wiedział, że był to strach. To nie tak, że naprawdę obawiał się Castiela, przynajmniej już nie teraz. Ale wciąż istniało zwątpienie, niepokój, że Dean pewnego dnia mógłby zrobić coś nie tak, coś, co nie zadowoliłoby młodego pana, coś, co by go rozwścieczyło i sprawiło, że znów by się zapomniał.

W ciągu minionych trzech tygodni na terenie posiadłości wiele zostało zrobione, w miarę, jak pogoda się poprawiała. Przyszła późna, sucha wiosna, co świetnie się nadawało na zmianę dachu nad stajniami i stodołą, i to zadanie już prawie było skończone.  
Castiel czuł się wspaniale, obserwując Deana, gdy razem pracowali. Chłopiec, którego kiedyś znał, wyrósł na wspaniałego mężczyznę, wysokiego i muskularnego, silnego i dobrego. Wszystko, co robił, świadczyło o otrzymanym wychowaniu, o prawdziwym ojcu, który wpoił mu zasady moralne i wytyczne, nie zaś wygłaszał kazania i bił.  
Pracowali razem na dachu, układając gont i wbijając gwóźdź za gwoździem. Krótko po południu Joanna przyniosła im lemoniadę i obaj zrobili sobie przerwę w cieniu stodoły.   
Cas spoczął w cieniu i wytarł sobie czoło koszulą, którą właśnie zdjął, a która prawie nie miała suchych miejsc ze względu na ilość potu, jaką się oblał w trakcie ich pracy. Przez chwilę w ciszy popijał lemoniadę, siedząc na snopku siana.  
\- …Dean… poprosiłem Annę, by zostawiła cię w spokoju – rzucił wzrokiem w stronę siedzącego Deana, po czym z powrotem skierował uwagę na trzymany napój. – Wyznała mi, że ty zaledwie sprawiałeś jej przyjemność, i że tak naprawdę nie myślałeś o przyszłości z nią… czy miała rację?

Kiedy Castiel zaczął mówić, Dean, który odłożył swoje narzędzia, aby napić się lemoniady, zakrztusił się swoim napojem. Wytarł sobie usta, kaszlnął kilka razy i spojrzał na pełną poczucia winy twarz swego pana. Oblizał się i zapatrzył w jego pytające, niebieskie oczy, zastanawiając się, jak mu to wyjaśnić. W końcu odstawił szklankę na ziemię obok snopa siana i całym ciałem zwrócił się do Castiela.  
\- Panienka Anna… była bardzo samotna – zaczął, bardzo ostrożnie dobierając słowa. – Zawsze była wobec mnie uprzejma i miła… podobnie jak wobec każdego w domu. Ja… nigdy nie pomyślałem, że… czuła coś do mnie – umilkł znowu, wciąż patrząc na Castiela, nawet, jeśli zdawał sobie sprawę, iż była to najniezręczniejsza rozmowa, jaką kiedykolwiek odbyli, skoro rozmawiali o tym, dlaczego sypiał z siostrą swego przyjaciela z dzieciństwa. – Nie chciałem zranić jej uczuć – powiedział wreszcie, opuszczając głowę i gapiąc się na dłonie Castiela, zwinięte w pięści na jego kolanach. Zapomniał na chwilę o ich różnym statusie społecznym, o dystansie, jaki między nimi narastał przez ostatnie siedem lat, po czym sięgnął i złapał Castiela za ręce, ściskając je lekko. – Przepraszam…

Castiel lekko zesztywniał, a potem powoli splótł ich palce, uniósł sobie dłoń Deana do policzka i przez chwilę po prostu się w nią wtulał. Potem puścił Deana i znowu wziął szklankę z lemoniadą. Opróżnił ją jednym łykiem, wstał i rzucił koszulę na siano.  
\- Myślę, że dziś możemy skończyć z dachem… jak uważasz? – cofnął się, osłaniając sobie oczy dłonią i sprawdził, jaki postęp jak dotąd zrobili w sprawie nowego dachu nad stajnią.  
Wszyscy w posiadłości ciężko pracowali. Zaczęli niemal natychmiast po bankiecie, najpierw zajmując się pierwszym wielkim zadaniem, którym były naprawy przydomowe, jak okiennice zwisające z zawiasów, nadjedzone przez termity schody oraz rozpadająca się weranda. Gdy tylko uporali się z tym i z malowaniem, przenieśli się do stajni, a następne w kolejce czekały jabłonie i problem z jemiołą.  
W tym czasie Castiel nie wspominał ponownie o incydencie z biczem, szanując życzenie Deana. Ale ani o tym zapomniał, ani sobie wybaczył. Cały czas miał to gdzieś w pamięci, jątrzące się jak rana, i choć w nocy dochodził myśląc o piegowatym chłopcu uwięzionym pod sobą, gdy wyobrażał sobie, że kołysał się w Deanie, to czuł przytłaczające poczucie winy, gdy tylko rozkosz słabła.


	8. Chapter 8

Minął kolejny pracowity miesiąc, ponieważ każdy mieszkaniec Milton Manor robił, co mógł, asystując przy przywracaniu dworu i otaczających go gruntów do poprzedniej świetności. Dwa miesiące po inspirującej przemowie Castiela stało się wyraźnie widoczne, jak bardzo zmienił się dom, zarówno w wyglądzie, jak i w atmosferze. Służący witali wszystkich radośnie, zamiast z przerażeniem i nieśmiałością, rozmawiali się i śmiali, pracując ręka w rękę z dziećmi Miltonów. Wkrótce ukończono największe, najbardziej czasochłonne prace i wszystkim pozostały tylko drobne rzeczy, jak łatanie rozdartych obić czy przemalowywanie części płotów. Kilka dni wcześniej Castiel skręcił sobie kostkę, spadłszy przypadkowo ze schodów frontowych. Nie było to nic poważnego, ale lekarz nakazał młodemu panu leżeć i zabronił jakiejkolwiek pracy. Kiedy więc wszyscy w dworze ruszyli do sadu po drugiej stronie posiadłości, wycinać drzewa porośnięte jemiołą, Dean został na miejscu, aby zająć się potrzebami Castiela. Nie był pewien, jak do tego doszło, i częścią siebie pragnął iść z kolegami. Choć bardzo się cieszył minionymi tygodniami, faktem, że spędzali razem prawie tyle czasu, co w dzieciństwie, od czasu do czasu muskając się palcami – wciąż istniał między nimi pewien chłodny dystans, uczucie, które ogarniało Deana, gdy tylko spotykali się wzrokiem lub przypadkowo dotykali. Ponieważ wszyscy wyszli, w dworze panowała cisza i Deanowi nie podobało się echo jego własnych kroków, kiedy kroczył wielkim korytarzem, niosąc tacę ze szklaną karafką pełną zimnego piwa do foyer. Castiel siedział na szezlongu, twarzą do wygaszonego teraz kominka, i uniósł głowę, kiedy Dean wszedł i postawił tacę na stoliku przed nim. Nalał trochę napoju do szklanki i podał ją swemu młodemu panu.

Castiel wziął szklankę, a kiedy ją złapał, musnął palcami dłoń Deana i poczuł, jak stanęło mu serce. Szybko wycofał rękę i prawie jak w zwolnionym tempie szklanka runęła w dół, jako że obaj puścili ją jednocześnie. Cas próbował ją złapać ponownie, zanim spadła, ale był nie dość szybki i naczynie rozbiło się na podłodze. Dean wyjąkał, że posprząta ten bałagan, że przepraszał i że to była jego wina.  
Castielowi łamało się serce, gdy widział kogoś, kto był kiedyś tak pełen życia, tak otwarty i szczery i równy jemu, w takim stanie. Wystraszonego. To w ogóle do Deana nie pasowało.  
\- Dean – odezwał się spokojnie, ale zdecydowanie.  
Dean zawahał się, zajęty zbieraniem szkła, i spojrzał w górę na swego chlebodawcę.  
\- Tak, proszę pana?  
-…Proszę… nie nazywaj mnie tak… Nienawidzę tego… tak bardzo tego nienawidzę… nienawidzę widzieć cię w takim stanie – wstał bosy, ignorując zalecenia lekarza i szkło na podłodze, i oparł się o krzesło najbliżej Deana. – Ja… z całego serca żałuję, że cię skrzywdziłem. Nigdy nie powinienem był cię wychłostać. Tęsknię za tobą, Dean – Castielowi załamał się głos, ale dalej z całych sił starał się patrzeć Deanowi w oczy. – Tęsknię za tym, jak było, gdy byliśmy dziećmi… gdy patrzyłeś na mnie jak na przyjaciela… nie na swego pana… kiedy uważałeś mnie za kogoś, kto przynosił ci szczęście… nie ból… Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby to cofnąć.  
Twarz Castiela ściągał ból, tęsknota za tym, co było dawniej, oraz złość na samego siebie. Mocno zacisnął dłonie na oparciu krzesła, ponieważ nieco się chwiał, opierając cały ciężar ciała na jednej nodze.

Wiedział, dokąd to zmierzało, nawet, zanim Castiel wstał, zanim zaczął mówić. A jednak jego słowa trafiły Deana mocno, sprawiły, że cofnął się o kilka kroków, poza zasięg drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- …przestań… - padło ciche słowo, bardziej błaganie niż rozkaz, gdy Dean zmusił się do tego, by spojrzeć swemu panu… Castielowi w oczy. – Nigdy niczego od ciebie nie chciałem… więc proszę… po prostu… nie rozmawiajmy o tym. Błagam cię…  
Ale Castiel pokręcił głową, puścił oparcie i przykuśtykał bliżej, powoli przemierzając odległość między nimi, i zaczął znowu mówić, znowu przepraszać.  
\- Skrzywdziłem cię… Zdradziłem twoje zaufanie i… wiem, że nigdy nie zdołam… nie ma mowy…  
\- ZAMKNIJ SIĘ! – te słowa wydarły się z Deana, nie dając mu szans na ich powstrzymanie. Ukrył twarz w dłoniach, próbując się uspokoić, ale czuł, jak łzy napłynęły mu do oczu. – Tak, skrzywdziłeś mnie… Miałem wrażenie, że nigdy nie zdołam ci wybaczyć tego, co mi zrobiłeś… - odetchnął z drżeniem, całym szczupłym ciałem drżąc z powodu emocjonalnego bólu wywołanego tymi wspomnieniami. – Zrobiłbym wszystko, aby cię uszczęśliwić… wszystko, być doceniał mnie i naszą przyjaźń tak, jak to było, kiedy wyjechałeś. A ty… wykorzystałeś moją miłość i szacunek do ciebie i złamałeś mnie. Złamałeś mi serce.  
Po tych słowach Dean zaszlochał rozpaczliwie i, nie mogąc się powstrzymać, padł na kolana i rozpłakał się, desperacko i bezwstydnie.

Cas poczuł, jak coś w nim pękło i zaczęło się kruszyć, kiedy Dean wyznał, że on swoim działaniem złamał mu serce. Zakwilił zduszonym głosem i szybko padł na kolana, ignorując ból w kostce, i przygarnął płaczącego mężczyznę do siebie. Uścisk był mocny i rozpaczliwy, ponieważ Dean niemal natychmiast zesztywniał i próbował go odsunąć, ale Cas mu na to nie pozwolił.  
\- Nie… Nie, Dean… Proszę… - w słowach Castiela brzmiało błaganie i bolesna krzywda, kiedy prosił Deana, aby pozwolił mu się objąć. Kołysał się nieznacznie i tulił drugiego mężczyznę do siebie. Dean zakrywał sobie twarz, skutecznie więżąc swoje ramiona przy piersi Casa. Obaj mężczyźni dygotali na skutek łkań Deana i wkrótce również Castiel się rozpłakał; ciche łzy gorącymi strugami spływały mu po policzkach.  
\- Przepraszam… Przepraszam… Dean, tak mi przykro… - powtarzał bez przerwy w szyję Deana.  
Dean zadygotał i kwiląc, znowu próbował go odepchnąć w słabej próbie ucieczki od drugiego mężczyzny. Cas tylko objął go ciaśniej i przyciągnął z powrotem do siebie tak, że teraz stykali się czołami. Dean zacisnął powieki, ale Castiel trzymał oczy otwarte i gapił się na mężczyznę przed sobą, wyraźnie pełnego cierpienia. Castiel odetchnął z drżeniem, wypuszczając powietrze przy wtórze słabego szlochu.  
\- Kocham cię – powiedział, obejmując twarz Deana obiema dłońmi.

Słowa te nie dotarły do niego od razu. Dean wciąż za mocno płakał, jego szlochy odbijały się echem po przestronnym pokoju, podczas gdy on wciąż próbował uciec od niego, od osoby, która złamała mu serce, od osoby, od której wciąż nie potrafił się trzymać z daleka, zgubiony na orbicie wokół niego, okrążając go bez choćby najmniejszej szansy na odzyskanie wolności. Przełknął z wysiłkiem, a z ust uleciał mu drżący oddech, kiedy powoli zdał sobie sprawę z tego, co oznaczały słowa Castiela. Niemal niechętnie otwarł oczy, a wargi wciąż mu drżały, gdy spojrzał w niebieskie oczy Castiela, lśniące od łez, które płynęły mu po bladych policzkach. Otwarł usta, ale nie padło z nich żadne słowo; pokręcił lekko głową, nie wierząc, nie rozumiejąc. Spróbował odepchnąć drugiego mężczyznę ponownie, ale nie udało mu się, i ramiona osunęły mu się w dół, do boków, bezwładne i nieruchome.  
\- Nie… nie mów tak… daj mi odejść… - mówił cicho, zaledwie szeptem, bojąc się, że jeśli przemówiłby głośniej, to zacząłby znowu wrzeszczeć. Ale Castiel go nie puścił. Wciąż ciasno obejmował Deana, nie dając mu szans na ucieczkę, i im dłużej więził go w swych ramionach, tym bardziej Dean sobie uświadamiał, że tak było dobrze, że było to jedyne miejsce, w jakim chciał się znaleźć, jedyne miejsce, jakie zdawało się być właściwe. Castiel był jego domem, jego bezpieczną przystanią, jego przeznaczeniem. I po tej myśli Dean objął barki Castiela i pochylił się do przodu, przywierając ustami do ust Casa. Ta rozpaczliwa potrzeba wreszcie przejęła nad nim kontrolę, czyniąc ją niemożliwą do zniesienia.

W tej chwili w Castielu nastąpiła eksplozja, krzyczał na niego milion głosów, ogłuszający w swej gwałtowności i gniewie.  
„OBRZYDLIWE! OHYDNE! GRZESZNIK! ZA TE MYŚLI PÓJDZIESZ DO PIEKŁA! BÓG NIENAWIDZI TAKICH, JAK TY! NIECZYSTY ZBOCZENIEC!  
Castiel nieznacznie wbił palce w plecy Deana i puścił go szybko, przerywając pocałunek cichym „nie…”. Zmarszczył brwi, a dolna warga mu zadrżała.   
\- B…boże… Dean…  
Zatrząsł się, wróciły do niego wspomnienia samotnego uwięzienia w ciemnym pokoju przez całe tygodnie, tego, jak jego pierwszy pocałunek i pieszczota w dorosłym życiu doprowadziły do bicia brzozową witką, tak surowego, że przez tydzień nie mógł siadać i nie krzywić się. Wirowały mu w głowie razem ze słowami ojca „Jesteś rozczarowaniem”.  
Castiel sapnął miękko i dotknął swoich warg, muskając palcami mrowiące ciało. Trząsł się wyraźnie, na twarzy miał wyraz horroru i strachu; zatracił się w pętli potępiających zdań i mroku tkwiącego mu w głowie.  
Wzrok mu zmętniał i przez chwilę zdawało się, że Cas mógłby zemdleć, ale po kilku drżących oddechach wrócił do siebie i powoli spojrzał na Deana. W tej chwili uderzyło go kolejne wspomnienie, tym razem jednak pełne letniej wesołości oraz zim wypełnionych przytulaniem, jeżdżenia po lesie i wspólnego odkrywania w sadzawce nowych światów. Odetchnął i poczuł, jak wypełniła go determinacja. Wyciągnął ręce i złapał Deana za szyję, po czym przyciągnął do siebie, do kolejnego pocałunku; ten był już mocniejszy od poprzedniego, niemal rozpaczliwy w swej gwałtowności.   
\- Nie obchodzi mnie… Nie obchodzi mnie to, co oni mówią, co myślą czy w co wierzą… - odezwał się z ustami przy ustach drugiego mężczyzny, cicho i szybko, ale bardziej do siebie, niż do Deana. – Kocham cię, Dean… Kocham cię tak bardzo – spojrzał mu w oczy i starł łzę z kącika jego oka. – I nikt mi nie będzie mówił, że to jest złe.

Przez chwilę Deana wypełniał strach, przezwyciężając każde inne uczucie w tym czasie, w którym Cas się odsunął, szepcząc „nie”, a jego oczy mówiły o bolesnych wspomnieniach i śmiertelnym przerażeniu. A potem wrócił, przywarł do niego całym ciałem i całował go, i Dean nie mógł już myśleć o niczym. Nie wiedział, gdzie Cas zawędrował te kilka sekund temu, mógł jedynie zgadywać, że z trudem walczył z tymi uczuciami, ale to było bez znaczenia. Nie, kiedy dłonie Castiela obejmowały mu twarz i kark, trzymając go, ale już go dłużej nie więżąc, tylko prowadząc go do mężczyzny, którego kochał, którego zawsze uwielbiał bardziej, niż kogokolwiek innego, z wyłączeniem swojej rodziny. Westchnął miękko i wyzbył się resztek niechęci, ostatnich pozostałości zmartwienia; wtulił się w pocałunek, rozchylił usta i przechylił głowę, lekko zmieniając kąt. Jego dłonie, wciąż spoczywające na plecach Castiela, zaczęły się powoli poruszać, wędrować po jego łopatkach, po skórze tuż nad kręgosłupem, wreszcie spoczęły mu na biodrach. Gładząc Castielowi boki, przyciągnął go bliżej.  
\- Cas… - wydyszał pomiędzy pocałunkami, ale został uciszony kolejnym, jeszcze żarłoczniejszym, gdy Castiel wsunął mu język do ust, dotykając jego własnego w tak dominujący, a jednocześnie pełen miłości sposób, co posłało fale rozkoszy przez całe jego ciało.

Castiel czekał tak długo, dwadzieścia nietkniętych lat. Te kilka pocałunków czy pieszczot, jakich zaznał w swoim życiu, było albo niewinnych, albo pospiesznych. Żadna nie dawała mu takiego poczucia spełnienia, jak to; żadna nie mogła mieć nawet nadziei, by zbliżyć się do tego, jak czuł się teraz przy Deanie, wręcz kipiąc emocjami i ociekając potrzebą i pragnieniem.  
Cas ruszył się szybko, przyciągnął Deana jeszcze bliżej i zaczął się szarpać z jego ubraniami, trochę niezdarnie, ale natarczywie. Każdy guzik był przeszkodą stojącą pomiędzy nim a tym, co tak desperacko musiał zobaczyć. Cas widywał Deana, kiedy pracowali razem; silne barki oraz umięśniony, szeroki tors godzinami przyprawiał go o ból, fiut dygotał mu na wspomnienie piegów na ramionach Deana. Teraz mógł to widzieć, dotykać i smakować, a Dean tego pragnął. Pragnął jego. Nigdy nie chciał Anny i ta świadomość utkwiła mu gdzieś w głowie, ale zignorował ją, zajęty czymś dużo ważniejszym.  
Jak tym, by nagi Dean znalazł się pod nim w ciągu następnych pięciu minut. Cas zadygotał, odpuścił sobie łagodność w stosunku do mężczyzny, którego kochał, złapał za jego koszulę i rozdarł ją, od czego guziki odskakiwały i rozsypywały się na podłodze. Cas przerwał pocałunek i bez skrępowania spojrzał z podziwem na ciało przed sobą, opalone, piegowate i błagające o dotyk.  
\- Dean, jesteś taki piękny…

Powieki Deana zatrzepotały i zamknęły się, kiedy Cas zaczął dotykać jego torsu, rozpinając mu koszulę. Tylko raz nieznacznie się skrzywił, kiedy poczuł, jak tkanina się rozdarła. Westchnął przeciągle i otwarł oczy, spojrzał na jasną twarz Castiela i zarumienił się, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę, że starszy mężczyzna bezwstydnie przyglądał się jego nagiej postaci. Dean przysunął się bliżej, wodząc dłońmi w górę ramion Castiela. Zatrzymał się na jego szyi i pogładził kciukami ciepłą skórę. Przygryzł sobie dolną wargę , przełykając z wysiłkiem, kiedy wodził wzrokiem po twarzy Casa, przyglądając się każdemu szczegółowi, słabym śladom zarostu, niewielkim zmarszczkom mimicznym wokół oczu oraz gęstym rzęsom, niemal kobiecym w swej delikatności.  
\- Cas… - powiedział i wyraził tym o wiele więcej, niż tylko imię, w to jednosylabowe słowo wlało się tak wiele emocji, bardziej znaczących niż tysiąc zapewnień o uczuciu i oddaniu. – Cas, proszę…  
Jeszcze raz się pochylił, by ucałować jego usta, a potem odsunął się i położył na podłodze, łagodnie ciągnąc drugiego mężczyznę za sobą. Rozłożył się przed nim, dyszący i spocony, a naga pierś w oczekiwaniu unosiła mu się ciężko.  
Tak wiele pragnął powiedzieć.  
„ Weź mnie, spraw, bym był twój, spraw, bym zapomniał”  
Ale z jego ust nie padło żadne słowo. Nic, co mógł powiedzieć, nie wydawało się wystarczająco właściwe czy ważne, nic nie mogło wyrazić, co teraz czuł. Więc pozwolił, by jego ciało mówiło za niego. Puścił biodra Castiela i powoli, niemal drażniąco powiódł dłońmi po piersi Castiela, zręcznymi, niecierpliwymi palcami odpinając guzik za guzikiem w jego ubraniu. Potem przesunął je jeszcze niżej, po jego udach i kolanach, aż wreszcie przeniósł je na swoje ciało, gładząc nimi swój brzuch, pierś, szyję, policzki, aż wreszcie spoczęły mu tuż nad głową. Wyglądał w ten sposób wręcz boleśnie erotycznie i zauważył, że Castiel zadrżał z pragnienia jeszcze silniej, niż zaledwie sekundy temu. Mężczyzna się jednak nie ruszył, więc Dean poruszył biodrami, rozłożył nogi i objął nimi tors Castiela, przyciągając go do siebie w nieomylnym zaproszeniu.

Castiel zadygotał pod wpływem łagodnego dotyku Deana i na chwilę zamknął oczy, by po prostu delektować się uczuciem, jakie dawały palce mężczyzny podróżujące mu po ciele. Otwarł je, kiedy te palce zaczęły mu rozpinać koszulę, a dech zamarł mu w gardle na widok dotykającego się Deana. Nawet w jego najlepszych fantazjach Dean nigdy nie był taki odprężony i otwarty na niego. Cas poczuł gromadzące mu się w dole brzucha ciepło, fiut drgając wrócił mu do życia i gwałtownie zaczął twardnieć mu w spodniach pod wpływem działań tego wspaniałego mężczyzny. Cas oblizał się i pochylił, oparł się na łokciach i pocałował Deana łagodnie, jednak pocałunki szybko stały się głodne, spragnione.  
Cas powiódł jedną ręką po torsie Deana do jego biodra, złapał je i całkowicie się na nim położył, po czym naparł w dół na niego, powoli kołysząc biodrami w rytm ich pocałunków.  
\- Dean… - szepnął głębokim, chrapliwym głosem – proszę, bądź mój…  
Pocałował Deana w szyję, skubiąc łagodnie skórę, liżąc ją i ssąc, chcąc jej posmakować, i stęknął czując jej słodko-słony smak, jej ciężki, piżmowy zapach, najeżdżający wszystkie jego zmysły DEANEM. Poczuł, że po każdym powolnym pchnięciu w mężczyznę pod sobą twardniał bardziej, i wiedział, że wkrótce musiałby coś zrobić, bo fiut już pulsował mu niecierpliwie.

Dean już się nie wstrzymywał. Nie było po temu żadnego logicznego powodu, w pobliżu nie było nikogo, kto mógłby ich usłyszeć czy zobaczyć. Więc przestał się hamować, jęcząc nisko po każdym dotyku ciała Castiela na swoim. Zamknął oczy, tonąc w nieopisanych doznaniach, jakie wzbudzał w nim ten leżący na nim mężczyzna, a leżące mu ponad głową dłonie drgały po każdym pchnięciu Castiela w jego lędźwie. Nie mógł jednak dłużej trzymać rąk z dala od niego, więc złapał go za biodra i zaczął gładzić po bokach, po ramionach, po czym z powrotem zarzucił mu na szyję, podczas gdy Cas dalej wycałowywał mu mokre ślady na gardle.  
\- Cas… Cas… - wysapał, z całych sił bezskutecznie próbując unormować głos; rozpadał się pod Castielem. – Cas, jestem twój… zawsze… zawsze byłem…  
Po tych słowach Castiel stęknął nisko i Dean wiedział, że to było właściwe, wiedział, że dokładnie tego Castiel chciał, że to miał nadzieję usłyszeć. Cas znowu naparł biodrami w dół i Dean jęknął, lekko rozchylając usta i otwierając oczy, by spojrzeć na mężczyznę nad sobą. Złapał Castiela za surdut i zsunął go z jego ramion, po czym dalej go rozbierał. Przeklinał skomplikowane, wielowarstwowe ubranie, jakie Cas nosił, i sapnął sfrustrowany, kiedy jego nieznacznie drżące palce nie zdołały rozpiąć guzików tak szybko, jak sobie to zaplanował.  
\- Potrzebuję cię… teraz, Cas… proszę…


	9. Chapter 9

Cas usiadł szybko, zdzierając sobie kłopotliwy surdut z ciała, następnie kamizelkę i koszulę. Został tylko w miękkiej podkoszulce i spodniach, które rozpiął drżącymi palcami; oddychał ciężko, patrząc na Deana pod sobą. Nagle przyszło mu do głowy, że nie chciał robić tego tutaj… nie tutaj, w foyer, gdzie nie było łóżka.  
Castiel pochylił się i pocałował Deana znowu, długo i słodko, po czym odsunął się o cal i spojrzał mężczyźnie w oczy.   
\- Przenieśmy się do mojej sypialni…  
Wstał ostrożnie, upewniając się, aby zbytnio nie obciążać nogi, pozbierał swe porozrzucane ubrania i obrócił się, chcąc się upewnić, że Dean podążał za nim. Cas mógł się opierać na chorej nodze, ale niezbyt długo, więc był wdzięczny, kiedy Dean pomógł mu przejść schodami i korytarzem do jego pokoju. Jednak gdy tylko zamknęły się drzwi, Cas odrzucił ubrania i przycisnął Deana do nich, a jego dłonie były wszędzie, pragnąc dotykać każdego cala piegowatej skóry mężczyzny.   
\- Tęskniłem za tobą… Dean, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem… Zawsze cię pragnąłem… - szeptał pomiędzy gorączkowymi pocałunkami, pozbawiając Deana reszty ubrań - …pragnąłem tego… Sama myśl… o Annie… - zawarczał, niezdolny nawet skończyć zdania, i wsunął dłoń w spodnie Deana. Objął nią jego fiuta i zaczął go powoli obciągać, zaś ustami przywarł do ciemnoczerwonej malinki na szyi mężczyzny.

Dean poszedł za nim bez słowa, objąwszy Castiela w talii, aby go podtrzymać, a następnie znalazł się pod drzwiami w chwili, w której weszli do sypialni Casa. Jęknął cicho, gdy Cas przysunął się bliżej, całując go i dotykając wszędzie. Ale potem głos obniżył mu się o oktawę i Dean niemal poczuł emocjonalny ból, jaki sprawiała Casowi rozmowa o Annie. Pragnął mu pomóc, złagodzić jego ból, powiedzieć mu, że to się nie liczyło, że nic nie mogło się liczyć tak długo, jak długo byli razem, ale wtedy Cas włożył mu rękę w spodnie i z umysłu Deana zniknęły wszystkie logiczne myśli. Krzyknął bezwstydnie, rzucając się w dłoni Casa. Mocno złapał cienką podkoszulkę, przyciągnął mężczyznę bliżej i oparł się czołem o jego ramię.  
\- Och… och… Cas… - wysapał, błądząc gorącym oddechem po skórze Castiela. Złapał krawędź jego podkoszulki, podciągnął ją w górę i przez głowę i wreszcie poczuł pod dłońmi nagą skórę, której dotykał wszędzie, gdzie mógł. Przyszło mu nagle do głowy, czemu myśl o Annie sprawiała tyle bólu jego kochankowi. Zrozumiał nieoczekiwanie, że to nie prawy gniew popchnął Casa do ukarania Deana – że była to rozpaczliwa miłość i wściekła zazdrość. – Nie… myśl o niej… ja zawsze… zawsze myślałem o tobie, Cas… zawsze cię kochałem…

Cas pocałował Deana jeszcze raz, wciąż powoli, ale mocno obciągając mu fiuta. Przerwał pocałunek i ruszył w stronę łóżka, przy okazji zdejmując spodnie, buty i skarpetki, aż do czasu, kiedy doszli do łóżka z kolumienkami, teraz pozbawionego zimowych zasłon, Cas był już tylko w bieliźnie. Biały materiał zwisał mu luźno wokół bioder, opadając nisko na wystających kościach. Przyciągnął Deana do siebie jeszcze raz, całując go powoli, po czym pchnął go na łóżko. Zdjął z niego resztkę odzienia i aż dech mu zaparło na ten widok; potrzebował całych swoich sił, aby nie rzucić się na niego i nie wziąć go tam i teraz. Ale trzeba to było robić w określonej kolejności, a Cas nie zamierzał niczego więcej schrzanić, nieważne, jak bardzo jego fiut domagał się uwagi.  
Wpełzł na łóżko obok Deana i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując go powoli i głęboko i gładząc jego muskularne ciało; ciepło jego skóry było odurzające.  
Casowi przyszło do głowy, że może mógłby coś wyznać, zanim posunęliby się dalej, więc przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się, spoglądając w zmieszane oczy Deana.   
\- Dean… ja nie… robiłem tego przedtem… z nikim.  
Dean zamrugał i uśmiechnął się.  
\- Ja z mężczyzną też nie…  
\- Nie… chodzi mi o to… z nikim. Wciąż jestem prawiczkiem.

Dean oblizał się powoli, pozwalając tym słowom dotrzeć do niego. Cas był prawiczkiem. To było… niespodziewane… Dean wiedział, oczywiście, że szkoła, do której został posłany Cas, była bardzo surowa i budząca szacunek – ale zawsze jakby przypuszczał, ze w swoim wolnym czasie uczniowie mieliby możliwość wyjść, zabawić się i… może zaznać też trochę seksu. Zarumienił się na myśl o tym, że Cas wciąż był nietknięty, a świadomość, że to on, Dean, miał być pierwszą osobą widzącą go tracącego kontrolę, wijącego się w podnieceniu, krzyczącego w ekstazie, sprawiła, że fiut mu drgnął w oczekiwaniu na to wszystko. W jakiś sposób czuł się… brudny, niegodny, już splugawiony dotykiem i pocałunkami Anny. Na chwilę odwrócił wzrok, robiąc głęboki wdech, po czym znowu spojrzał w pytające oczy Casa.  
\- Nie martw się – powiedział łagodnie i kojąco. – Pokażę ci…  
Było prawdą, że Dean nigdy wcześniej nie uprawiał seksu z mężczyzną. Ale kiedy pierwszy raz odkrył swoją seksualność, na myśl o Casie poczuł… zaciekawienie i pomysłowość. Kiedy więc miał już pewność, że Castiel intensywnie mu się przyglądał, Dean uniósł dłoń do ust, wessał do nich dwa palce , po czym powiódł nią w dół swego ciała, przez miednicę, ignorując swego cieknącego fiuta, i dalej w dół po kroczu. Jęknął głęboko i gardłowo, przygotowując się na to, co nadchodziło w następnej kolejności. Pierwszy palec wsunął się bez zbytniego oporu, ale i tak dziwne uczucie przeszyło dreszczami całe jego ciało. Dean szerzej rozłożył nogi, unosząc biodra, aby zapewnić Casowi najlepszy widok, kiedy poruszał palcem w sobie.  
\- Ja… zawsze o tobie myślałem… kiedy to robiłem… - szepnął, przerywając sobie niskimi jękami, kiedy musnął bardzo wrażliwy punkt.

Cas otwarł oczy tak szeroko, jak to było możliwe, gdy Dean wsunął palec w siebie i gdy jego ciało wchłonęło go z taką łatwością. Pochylił się niżej, by obserwować, z roztargnieniem pocierając wnętrze uda Deana, a kiedy mężczyzna włożył w siebie drugi palec, Cas mocno ścisnął udo i jęknął zdyszanym głosem.  
\- Och… Dean…  
Castiel zaczynał rozumieć i już zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że zamierzał kochać się z Deanem w sposób, który jego ojciec i kościół uważali za niemoralny i niewłaściwy – ale już dłużej go nie obchodziło, co myśleli. Pragnął Deana z całych sił, chciał widzieć, jak jęczy i jak naprawdę wygląda jego twarz, gdy osiąga ekstazę: Cas musiał zastąpić wspomnienie wyrazu twarzy Deana w chwili, gdy przyłapał Annę na molestowaniu go za stodołą. Cas musiał usłyszeć, jak Dean krzyczał jego imię w trakcie orgazmu, pragnął przełknąć jego jęki, gdy mieli się kochać pierwszy raz.  
Osunął się niżej i powoli pocałował Deana, przesuwając dłonią po jego udzie i łagodnie obejmując mu fiuta. Mocno objął jego długość i zaczął powoli ruszać dłonią, zacieśniając chwyt przy główce, pocierając kciukiem dziurkę na czubku i rozsmarowując wilgoć, jaka się tam zebrała.

Doznania przejęły nad Deanem kontrolę, grożąc mu utratą rozumu, zanim by naprawdę coś się wydarzyło. Dalej poruszał w sobie palcami, gdy Cas zaczął pocierać jego fiuta, sprawiając, że oddech zaczął mu się rwać. Z trudem utrzymywał otwarte oczy, ale nie chciał przegapić ani sekundy, żadnej pojedynczej miny. Cas był teraz piękny. Już się nie ukrywał, nie próbował ukryć swych uczuć czy pragnień i to było wspaniałe. Przygryzł sobie usta, wciąż pocierając Deana, a jego palce były jednocześnie delikatne i namiętne. Szybko przesuwały się po jego długości, wydzierając z Deana jęk za jękiem. Wreszcie młodszy mężczyzna podniósł wolną rękę i złapał Castiela za ramię, wbijając palce w ciepłe, spocone ciało, po czym spuścił wzrok do miejsca, w którym dłoń jego pana sprawiała mu rozkosz; wilgotne, śliskie dźwięki zawstydzały go i podniecały jednocześnie.  
\- W-właśnie tak… - zdołał powiedzieć tuż przed tym, jak kolejny jęk wydarł mu się z gardła, i padł głową do tyłu, odsłaniając przed drugim mężczyzną swoje gardło.  
Poczuł lekkie jak piórko pocałunki, wkrótce zastąpione tymi silnymi i zaborczymi, znaczącymi jego ciało, zawłaszczającymi je, a ta myśl – o ile to było możliwe – podkręciła go jeszcze bardziej. Wkrótce całą sypialnię wypełniały ich jęki, a Dean stwierdził, że nie przejąłby się nawet wtedy, gdyby nie byli sami. Cierpieli tak długo, samotni i z dala od siebie, przerażeni i niepewni – któż mógłby zanegować ich miłość? Kto miał prawo twierdzić, że to było niewłaściwe, a nawet nieprzyzwoite? Dean znowu przeciągle jęknął, kiedy ich dłonie spotkały się na jego lędźwiach, i mężczyzna niechętnie wysunął palce z ciała, po czym złapał Castiela za rękę, unieruchamiając go na chwilę.  
Wymienili spojrzenia pełne wyłącznie miłości i oddania, a potem Dean powoli usiadł, popychając Casa w tył, dopóki tamten nie rozłożył się na łóżku z wyrazem zaskoczenia w pięknych rysach. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego promiennie; był to pierwszy prawdziwy uśmiech w obecności Castiela od czasu jego powrotu. Opuścił głowę i pocałował go, długo i namiętnie. Castiel rzucił biodrami w górę, ale Dean trzymał go nieruchomo, całując go po gardle, po obojczyku i przystając, by ssać mu sutki. Dźwięki wydawane przez kochanka były muzyką dla jego uszu, więc Dean uśmiechnął się, błądząc ustami po wrażliwym ciele, i dalej wycałowywał i wylizywał mokre ścieżki w dół po brzuchu Castiela. Oblizał się, spojrzał pospiesznie na Castiela, który zdawał się być absolutnie podniecony i zmieszany, znowu opuścił głowę, objął palcami grubego, pulsującego fiuta i rozchylił usta, aby wsunąć go w gorącą, ciasną wilgoć.

Castiel niemal zaszlochał, gdy Dean wsunął sobie jego fiuta głęboko do ust, objąwszy go mocno palcami. Przez chwilę patrzył na sufit, próbując skupić się na czymś, co nie pchnęłoby go natychmiast na krawędź. Gdy tylko ta chwila minęła i Cas poczuł pewien, że nie straci panowania w chwili, gdy zobaczy Deana w takim stanie, spojrzał w dół, i, kurwa, nie miał racji – wciąż było mu trudno. Pełne usta Deana wręcz obscenicznie ciasno otulały jego męskość, zanurzoną głęboko wewnątrz i Castiel poczuł dreszcz rozkoszy strzelający mu prosto w kręgosłup, gdy Dean spojrzał na niego – policzki mu się zapadły, a cudowny odgłos ssania wypełnił pokój.  
Cas rzucił biodrami, ale drugi mężczyzna przytrzymał go stanowczo w miejscu, niemal robiąc mu siniaki. Cas zadrżał, jęcząc lekko i posapując, gdy Dean dalej nad nim pracował, wodząc językiem pod główką i wokół czubka, zanim znowu osunął się niżej. Pogładził Deana po spoconych włosach, przez co krótkie pasma stanęły na sztorc, i szeptał ciche pochwały swego kochanka.  
\- D-Dean… to jest… jesteś wspaniały… ach!... O Boże… p-proszę… - głos miał napięty, głębszy niż zazwyczaj, szorstki niczym żwir i ochrypły; półprzymkniętymi oczami obserwował najseksowniejszą rzecz, jaką kiedykolwiek osobiście widział. Żadna fantazja nie mogła się z tym równać, wszystkie jego sny na jawie i lubieżne myśli bladły w porównaniu z tym, jak teraz Dean go ssał, zarumieniony i jęczący lekko, co posyłało wibracje wzdłuż całej długości Castiela, szybowało mu w górę kręgosłupa i wybuchało mu za oczami rozbłyskami rozkoszy. Sam zapach, ciężki od kurzu, potu i wszystkiego, co na zewnątrz, trawy, drzew i, co ciekawe, przypraw… zapach Deana był niczym afrodyzjak; po każdym oddechu popychał Castiela coraz bliżej granicy. – Dean! P-przestań… ja… nie mogę…

Nie pierwszy raz Dean w ogóle pomyślał o zrobieniu tego, ale pierwszy raz naprawdę spełnił swoje pragnienie. Oczywiście, że poczuł się dziwnie, Dean nie przywykł do tego wrażenia i przez kilka ciągnących się w nieskończoność chwil ledwo był w stanie oddychać. Musiał przytrzymać Casa, powstrzymać go przed pchaniem mu w usta. Jednak gdy tylko porządnie załapał, opadł w dół, biorąc w siebie tyle Casa, ile zdołał, używając języka i warg dla sprawienia przyjemności kochankowi. Stracił poczucie czasu, gdy tak ruszał głową w górę i w dół, wsuwając nos w cienkie włosy łonowe, i obserwował, jak Cas rozpadał się pod nim. Z ukłuciem bólu przypomniał sobie swój pierwszy raz, jak Anna przycisnęła go do tej samej ściany stodoły, całując go i osuwając się na kolana, jak wyjęła mu fiuta i wzięła go w usta niczym zawodowiec. Nienawidził siebie za to, że do tego dopuścił, a jeszcze bardziej za to, że do pewnego stopnia faktycznie się tym cieszył. Ale świadomość, że teraz mógł podarować Casowi coś tak niewiarygodnego, świadomość, że robił to jako pierwszy i że Castiel naprawdę tego chciał, że łaknął tego tak długo, była uczuciem nie do opisania. Kiedy Cas schwycił go za włosy, ciągnąc je nieznacznie i jęcząc, błagając, Dean wycofał się odrobinę, z cichym pyknięciem wypuszczając z ust pulsujące ciało, po czym przesunął się z powrotem w górę i ogniście pocałował Casa. Zamknął oczy, koncentrując się na tym, by dotykać, wąchać i smakować, sięgnął w dół i objął obie ich erekcje, łącząc je ze sobą. Zaczął się nieznacznie poruszać, jęcząc na skutek wywołanego tym tarcia, i przerwał pocałunek, opierając się czołem o ramię Casa.  
\- Cas… och… Boże, jestem… jestem blisko…

Cas równie gwałtownie odwzajemnił pocałunek, dysząc Deanowi w usta i kwiląc miękko. Rzucał się szaleńczo w dłoni drugiego mężczyzny, a śliskie dźwięki mokrego ciała trącego o ciało nakręcały go bardziej.  
Nie potrwało to długo i Cas faktycznie rozpadł się pod Deanem. Zesztywniał cały i po kilku ostrych pchnięciach bioder doszedł mu w dłoni, przeciągle krzycząc „DEAN!” Trzymał go mocno za barki, wbijając mu palce w ciało i przywierając do niego, gdy pierwszy orgazm w życiu wywołany przez inną osobę wstrząsnął nim aż do głębi. Oddychał płytko i szybko, sapiąc Deanowi w szyję.  
Ułamek sekundy później uświadomił sobie, że Dean jeszcze nie doszedł, więc drżącymi rękami przewrócił go na plecy, zsunął się do jego krocza i wziął go do ust, z jękiem naśladując to, co jego kochanek robił jemu ledwo kilka chwil wcześniej. Cas obrabiał go jednocześnie ustami i ręką, biorąc go tak głęboko, jak mógł, zdając sobie sprawę, że nie odczuwał żadnego dyskomfortu, czując go głęboko w gardle. Jęknął i spojrzał na Deana, wciąż się lekko trzęsąc po swoim orgazmie.

Brzmienie głosu Casa, kiedy ten doszedł, było chyba jedną z najpiękniejszych rzeczy, jaki Dean w życiu słyszał, jeśli nie najpiękniejszą. Przez chwilę wydawało się, że Cas się zatracił, jęcząc i łapczywie chwytając powietrze, wciąż przeżywał swój orgazm z wyrazem zachwytu na spłonionej twarzy. Potem nagle Dean znalazł się na plecach, a Cas uniósł się nad nim, zsunął w dół jego ciała, wziął jego fiuta do ust i zaskoczony, pełen pożądania mężczyzna nie wytrzymał i pchnął mu biodrami w górę. Cas był dobry, o Boże, był dobry jak na kogoś, kto nie miał żadnego doświadczenia z seksem, i Dean z trudem się powstrzymywał, by nie pchnąć w te kuszące usta, pełne wargi i zgłodniały język. Poczuł narastający orgazm i złapał Casa za ramiona. Wbił paznokcie głęboko w ciepłą skórę i podciągnął go w górę, w niemal szokująco spragniony, desperacki pocałunek. Ostatni raz krzyknął imię Casa i doszedł, pokrywając swoim nasieniem ich brzuchy oraz pościel pod spodem i jęcząc niekontrolowanie w usta mężczyzny. Poczuł siebie na języku Casa i zesztywniał na myśl o tym, po czym doszedł jeszcze mocniej. W młodości przeżył trochę orgazmów, niektóre dzięki pewnej rudej, ale większość za pomocą własnej ręki i myśląc o mężczyźnie nad sobą. Kiedy wreszcie zdołał otworzyć oczy, Cas wciąż tam był, w przeciwieństwie do jego licznych fantazji, kiedy to obraz Casa rozmywał się i ustępował miejsca chropowatemu, cieknącemu sufitowi w jego pokoju w kwaterach służby lub kruchym drzwiom stodoły, w której spędzał noce ze źrebiącą się klaczą. Cas wciąż ciężko oddychał, ale się uśmiechał i Dean pomyślał, że był to najpiękniejszy widok na świecie. Oddech zaczął mu się rwać i Dean na chwilę zamknął oczy, gdy łzy radości napłynęły mu do oczu, a potem ruszyły w dół po jego zaczerwienionych policzkach.

Uśmiech przychodził do Casa falami: najpierw był to uśmiech niepewny, potem autentyczny i zadowolony, który ukazywał jego wyczerpanie, ale i szczęście, a na końcu szaleńczy wyszczerz; myśli o czymkolwiek poza Deanem uleciały mu z głowy.  
\- Dean… - głos Castiela brzmiał szczęściem i wszystkimi migającymi w nim emocjami, gdy przyciągnął drugiego mężczyznę do siebie i pocałował znowu, łagodnie i z miłością. Czule starł łzy z jego policzków, wciąż powtarzając „Kocham cię”, wreszcie scałował ślady łez. – Proszę, Dean, nie płacz… - na twarzy pojawił mu się lekki grymas, kiedy tak patrzył na Deana, szukając w szmaragdowych oczach wskazówki, dlaczego Dean był tak zdenerwowany. Przecież dopiero co się kochali, prawda? Po tak długim czasie spędzonym osobno, po nieporozumieniach i potwornych błędach… wszystko już należało do przeszłości, a oni wreszcie, cudownie byli razem. Ale Dean płakał… Czy żałował tego? Na myśl o tym Cas zadrżał z przerażenia i paniki i szerzej otwarł oczy, w których zmartwienie zastąpiło zdumienie. – Dean? – głos mu się zatrząsł; Cas był przerażony tym, co Dean mógłby powiedzieć, a co zakończyłoby tę idealną chwilę.

Łagodne pieszczoty tylko wszystko pogorszyły i Dean przytulił się bliżej do Casa. Trochę czasu minęło, zanim łzy wreszcie ustąpiły i oddech znowu mu się wyrównał.  
\- Prze… przepraszam… nic mi nie jest, Cas… nic mi nie jest… - wiedział, że dla Castiela musiało to być bardzo niezrozumiałe, a nie chciał go przestraszyć, do licha, to było ostatnie, czego chciał. Cofnął nieco ręce i objął twarz Castiela, przyciągając go do siebie i całując zaborczo. – Ja tylko… Sądzę, że jestem trochę przytłoczony… to wszystko… - otwarł oczy i połyskliwa zieleń spotkała się z niebieskim, a kiedy wreszcie zdobył się na niewielki uśmiech, również i Cas zdawał się trochę bardziej odprężyć. Dean pocałował go jeszcze raz i jeszcze, niezdolny się przed tym powstrzymać teraz, gdy już poszli tą drogą, gdy już wiedzieli, że czuli to samo. – Boże, Cas… nie… nie masz pojęcia, jak długo na to czekałem…

Cas zadygotał i zamknął oczy.  
\- Być może tak długo, Dean, jak ja… - powiedział głosem łamiącym się z emocji. Mocno objął swego najlepszego przyjaciela, swego kochanka… swego Deana i ścisnął łagodnie, czując solidne ciepło, które potwierdzało, że to wszystko było prawdą, nie zaś kolejnym snem. Castiel otwarł oczy i popatrzył na Deana, tak zmieniając pozycję, że teraz leżeli przy sobie na bokach. – Dean… pamiętasz tamto lato, kiedy poszliśmy pływać i było tak gorąco, że zostaliśmy we wodzie, dopóki się porządnie nie ściemniło?... A potem położyliśmy się na trawie i liczyliśmy spadające gwiazdy… i kiedy pokazały się świetliki? – pocałował Deana raz i drugi, powoli i słodko, wyłącznie ustami. Wargi Casa nieznacznie drżały. - …Tamtej nocy zakochałem się w tobie. Wziąłeś moją dłoń i przytrzymałeś ją, a ja pamiętam, że pomyślałem „Chcę, by tak było zawsze”. – Uściskał Deana mocno, całując go w czoło, jedną ręką obejmując mu plecy, a drugą wsuwając mu we włosy. Między ich ciałami czuć było ucisk metalu, wbijający im się w piersi, i Dean z zaskoczeniem zdał sobie sprawę, że nawet tego nie zauważył w czasie ich pospiesznego seksu… ale że Cas wciąż nosił amulet, który on mu podarował tak dawno temu. – Kocham cię. Nigdy więcej nie pozwolę nikomu ani niczemu mi cię odebrać – szepnął z ustami przy czole Deana, ale stanowczo, wiedząc, że to, co mówił, było absolutną prawdą.

Dean poczuł, jak po słodkich słowach Castiela serce mu stanęło, i przez chwilę poczuł się tak, jakby powietrze uszło mu z płuc, czyniąc oddychanie prawie niemożliwym. Radość popłynęła mu w ciele i przysunął się bliżej, zaciskając prawą dłoń na amulecie. Wymamrotał jakieś słowa, ale Cas nie mógł ich zrozumieć, więc Dean odsunął się lekko i skupił na Casie, a oczy ponownie zaszły mu łzami.  
\- Właśnie przestałem płakać… - powiedział i poczuł kolejny przypływ radości, gdy Cas się uśmiechnął - …więc proszę… po prostu… możemy po prostu nie gadać? Tylko przez chwilę… Muszę… - odchrząknął, powstrzymując łzy tak bardzo, jak potrafił, i przygryzł usta, zanim przemówił ponownie. – Ja nawet nie pamiętam, kiedy się w tobie zakochałem, po prostu… po prostu wiem, że tak się stało i nie pamiętam czasu, w którym nie kochałbym cię całym sercem.  
Na kilka sekund zapanowała cisza, Castiel patrzył na niego oczami pełnymi zaufania, zadziwienia i nieskończonej miłości. Dean uśmiechnął się do niego, uniósł amulet do ust i ucałował go, po czym podpełzł w górę i pocałował Castiela jeszcze raz.  
Cas objął Deana i zasnęli w tej pozycji kilka chwil później, wtuleni w siebie. Popołudnie minęło, żaden z nich nie budził się w tym samym czasie, co drugi, ale gdy tylko tak się działo, ten przytomny po prostu leżał i gapił się na drugiego, zdjęty podziwem, że wreszcie zdołali się zejść, że to była rzeczywistość.  
Wreszcie Castiel obudził Deana, gdy słońce zachodziło, wiedząc, że reszta ludzi z majątku miała wkrótce wrócić z sadów z wozem pełnym drewna na opał, do zużycia w czasie zimy, która wydawała się na razie taka odległa.  
\- Powinniśmy się wykąpać i przebrać… lub przynajmniej umyć… - uśmiechnął się niepewnie i oderwał się od Deana, chichocząc nieznacznie na dźwięk ciała odlepiającego się od ciała, sklejonych wcześniej potem i spermą. – I… myślę, że nasze ubrania prawdopodobnie nie nadają się do noszenia publicznie – spojrzał w dół na stertę wygniecionego i podartego ubrania, przeklinając swoją i Deana niecierpliwość, ponieważ musieli za nią teraz płacić guzikami, które wymagały ponownego przyszycia, oraz ubraniem, które trzeba było wyprać i wyprasować, zanim Castiel mógłby je założyć ponownie.


	10. Chapter 10

Dean obudził się niechętnie, desperacko przywierając do ciepłego ciała, wreszcie zamrugał i całkowicie odpędził od siebie senność.  
\- Mmm… - tylko tyle na razie z siebie wydusił, przeciągając się i ziewając, po czym szturchnął Castiela w bok, kiedy ten zachichotał na ten słodki widok.  
Cas pomógł mu wstać i złapał go, kiedy Dean się zachwiał, a potem przytrzymał na chwilę, całując go łagodnie. Dean uparł się, by Castiel pierwszy wszedł do wanny, zanurzył gąbkę głęboko w wodzie i przesunął nią po ramionach i plecach mężczyzny. Woda była letnia, ale nie najprzyjemniejsza, więc nie spędzili zbyt wiele czasu na wzajemnym myciu się; kolej Castiela nadeszła, gdy już był czysty i spowity w biały szlafrok. Ciężko było sobie odpuścić, ale Dean musiał zejść na dół, do kwater służby, i przebrać się, Castiel zresztą również potrzebował trochę czasu, by się ubrać. Przystanęli w drzwiach sypialni Casa, Dean objął kochanka i, pochyliwszy głowę, pocałował go łapczywie. Kto mógł wiedzieć, jak długo przyjdzie im czekać na następne takie spotkanie? Nie mógł znieść myśli o byciu z Casem, ale bez możliwości dotykania go, obejmowania go, nie umiał sobie nawet wyobrazić tego, jak był w stanie znosić to wcześniej.  
\- Będę za tobą tęsknił – powiedział z ręką na klamce i ostatni raz pocałował Casa w usta. – Kocham cię.  
Po czym odwrócił się, wyślizgnął na zewnątrz i pospieszył w dół korytarzem; rozdarte ubrania prowizorycznie otulały mu ciało.

Cas oparł się o drzwi i patrzył, jak mężczyzna, z którym, jak już wiedział, chciał być na zawsze, udał się korytarzem i schodami w dół, znikając mu z pola widzenia. Parsknął cicho śmiechem i przetarł sobie dłońmi twarz, nie umiejąc powstrzymać beztroskiego uśmiechu, jaki pojawił mu się na ustach.  
Dean go kochał. Naprawdę go kochał, po wszystkim, co zrobił i powiedział, i jaki był od czasu, gdy wrócił do domu. Cas w żaden sposób nie zasługiwał na miłość Deana, ale byłby cholernym głupcem, gdyby jej nie przyjął i nie cenił każdego dnia od teraz aż do śmierci. I właśnie to zamierzał robić.  
Zamierzał powiedzieć ojcu i przyjąć spodziewane wydziedziczenie, ponieważ Dean znaczył dla niego więcej, niż jakakolwiek fałszywa rodzinna więź, jaka zdaniem ojca istniała między nimi. Dean był dla niego ważniejszy niż ktokolwiek inny w całym życiu, i Cas nie zamierzał dopuścić, by coś jeszcze raz weszło im w drogę. Musiał jednak porozmawiać z Anną… nie powinna się tego dowiadywać od kogoś innego.  
Cas założył czyste ubranie i z pomocą kuli zrobionej przez jednego ze zdolniejszych służących pokuśtykał schodami do foyer w samą porę, aby spotkać się z posłańcem. Chłopiec przyjechał z najbliższego dużego miasta z listem, który został wysłany przez jego ojca miesiąc wcześniej. List był krótki i prosty.  
Castiel,   
Zostaję w Nowym Jorku dłużej, niż przewidywałem. Dbaj o posiadłość. Wrócę przed mrozami.  
Z poważaniem,   
Pan Milton  
W tej chwili w Castielu krążyły sprzeczne uczucia. Złość na ojca za to, że tak beztrosko zrzucił odpowiedzialność za dwór na barki najmłodszego syna, bez żadnego względu na jego własne plany i ambicje; pogarda do ojca, który list do syna podpisał „Pan Milton”, choć, szczerze mówiąc, Cas wiedział, że powinien był już do tego przywyknąć. A wreszcie podniecenie. Jego ojca miało nie być przez jeszcze przynajmniej 4 miesiące. Cztery miesiące, w czasie których jeszcze tyle można było zrobić na terenie posiadłości. Tak wiele, by uczynić lepszym życie ludzi, do których tak się już przywiązał.

Dean nie miał pokoju dla siebie na długo, Sam szurając wszedł do środka zaledwie pół godziny później. Miał brudne, pozacinane ręce, ale zadowolenie lśniło mu na twarzy. Żartował sobie ze starszego brata na temat tego, co tamten przegapił, i jakie to musiało być nudne – zostać w domu i niańczyć chorego pana. Dean musiał się zmusić do tego, aby się uśmiechnąć, nie zaś zacząć śmiać na głos. Zazwyczaj nie był wielkim fanem przeznaczenia i podobnych temu bzdur – ale gdyby Cas nie skręcił sobie kostki, to kto wie, jak długo jeszcze krążyliby wokół siebie, jak dużo czasu by im zajęło, zanim by wreszcie znaleźli się na osobności i przezwyciężyli swe obawy, wyznając sobie swoje uczucia. Tego wieczoru Dean nie mówił zbyt wiele, udając zmęczenie po całodziennej opiece nad młodym panem, i był wdzięczny za własne zmęczenie Sama. Kiedy jego młodszy brat już spał, Dean wciąż leżał przytomny, gapił się na sufit i wracał myślami do Casa… swojego Casa…

Tak, jak Dean się obawiał, następny tydzień przeszedł nie dając im obu wielu okazji do spotkania. Od czasu tamtej sesji pieszczot pocałowali się tylko raz i pospiesznie, kiedy pokojówka na chwilę opuściła pokój, aby przygotować herbatę i wpuścić tam lekarza rodziny. Dean pochylił się nad kanapą, przywierając ustami do czoła Casa, nasady nosa i potem do ust, mrucząc miękko pod wpływem dotyku, którego obaj najwyraźniej byli spragnieni. Za szybko dało się słyszeć kroki i Dean odsunął się, z niechęcią opuszczając pokój.  
Minęło kolejne pół tygodnia, zanim kostka Casa wreszcie się zagoiła i zanim mężczyzna dołączył do służących w trakcie ich prac wokół dworu. Było późne, słoneczne popołudnie, kiedy Dean wszedł do kuchni, gdzie Cas stał obok Ellen i uważnie obserwował ją przygotowującą obiad. Dean odchrząknął, na co oboje odwrócili się i uśmiechnęli do niego.  
\- Ca… Proszę pana, muszę z panem pomówić… - zaczął, trochę niezręcznie stanąwszy w drzwiach. Zanim jednak Cas zdążył zareagować, Ellen odłożyła swe kuchenne narzędzia i obróciła się.  
\- Muszę iść naciąć trochę ziół – ogłosiła i bez dalszego gadania wyszła z kuchni.  
Dean oblizał się nerwowo i zaczekał, aż nie mogli jej już dłużej słyszeć. Odchrząknął ponownie i zwrócił się twarzą do Castiela.  
\- Hej… - podszedł bliżej, złapał Casa za rękę leżącą na kuchennym stole i ścisnął delikatnie. Wiedział, że nie mieli za dużo czasu, a nie chciał czynić sytuacji jeszcze bardziej niezręczną, więc nie pocałował Casa jeszcze raz. – Jutro zamierzam naprawić płot po zachodniej stronie posiadłości… i tak sobie myślałem… może przydałaby mi się pomoc…?

Cas odwzajemnił uścisk Deana, czując ból w piersi, bo nie mógł go jeszcze otwarcie widywać. Wiedział, że dla nich obu było to wielkie ryzyko, jako że nie każdy zaakceptowałby ich miłość – niektórzy ze służących mogli odejść, woląc to niż mieć homoseksualnego pracodawcę. Annie też jeszcze nie powiedział, ale zbierał się na odwagę. Zorientował się, że Ellen wiedziała lub przynajmniej coś podejrzewała, po tym, jak uśmiechała się do niego, gdy tylko Dean był w pobliżu, i po tym, jak jej wzrok strzelał od jednego do drugiego, gdy znajdowali się w tym samym miejscu, ale nie blisko siebie, jakby mogła ich przyłapać na kontakcie wzrokowym lub posyłaniu sobie całusów czy innych podobnych bzdurach.  
Cas z lekkim uśmiechem pokiwał głową, gładząc kciukiem wierzch dłoni Deana.   
\- Z przyjemnością – pochylił się i szybko pocałował mężczyznę w policzek, po czym puścił jego dłoń, ponieważ właśnie wróciła Ellen, ciągnąc za sobą Annę.  
\- Witajcie, Castiel, Dean, tak się zastanawiałam… nie powinniśmy może rozważyć podróży do miasta teraz, kiedy pogoda dopisuje?  
Cas odwrócił się i posłał Annie miękki uśmiech, a pomysł rozpalił mu coś w głowie.  
\- Anno, to jest doskonały pomysł. W przyszłym miesiącu pojedziemy do miasta po zapasy i uważam, że byłaby to dobra okazja, aby wszyscy nacieszyli się jarmarkiem…  
Latem zawsze odbywał się jarmark w hrabstwie, który trwał dwa tygodnie, kiedy było wystarczająco ciepło, a owoców było w bród. Sprzedawano tam ciasta, słodycze i mięso, razem ze zwojami tkanin, nowymi urządzeniami elektrycznymi i lekarstwami na wszelkie dolegliwości i choroby. Przeprowadzano konkurs hafciarski i w jedzeniu na czas, ludzie w każdym wieku tańczyli do muzyki na żywo. Anna uśmiechnęła się i praktycznie wypadła z kuchni, już obmyślając wzór nowej sukni, jaką zamierzała uszyć specjalnie na tę wyprawę. Ellen poklepała Casa po ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się, kiwając głową w uznaniu dla tego pomysłu.

Dean obserwował tę scenę, opierając się o blat kuchenny i w milczeniu uśmiechając na widok euforii rodzeństwa. Naprawdę radował się tym, jak w ciągu ostatnich miesięcy wszystko się pozmieniało, ponieważ już od lat nie uczestniczył w miłej wyprawie do miasta i nie mógł się tego doczekać. Choć bardzo chciał, ostatnimi czasy nie mógł za bardzo zostawać z Anną w tym samym pomieszczeniu, więc odepchnął się od lady i poszedł do drzwi.  
\- Proszę pana, będę na pana jutro czekał ok. 4 po południu – powiedział i skinął Castielowi głową, posłał mu niewinny uśmiech i wyszedł z kuchni.

Następnego dnia praca szła dobrze i łatwo, zupełnie jakby wszyscy chcieli ją głównemu stajennemu uprzyjemnić tak, jak tylko mogli. O 15.45 Dean osiodłał dwa konie, spakował narzędzia i upchnął je w jukach. Ujrzał, jak Cas zmierzał tam wąską ścieżką w dół, ale udał, że go nie zauważył, dopinając uprzęż wokół ciała Diamenta, i podniósł głowę dopiero wtedy, kiedy usłyszał kroki na żwirze za sobą.  
\- Dzień dobry – przywitał się, z przyzwyczajenia zachowując się formalnie, nawet, jeśli byli sami. - …um… gotowy?  
Kiedy tylko Cas ujrzał solidną postać Deana, serce mu stanęło i praktycznie przebiegł ostatnie parę metrów w cień stodoły. Wyszczerzył się do Deana; włosy miał rozczochrane, ponieważ wcześniej pomagał wietrzyć dywany i trzepał je. Podszedł bliżej do Deana i zwyczajnie musnął mu dłoń palcami, przejmując od niego wodze Diamenta.  
\- Gotowy – Cas uśmiechnął się jeszcze raz, po czym włożył nogę w strzemię i stęknąwszy lekko poderwał się z ziemi, po czym z wdziękiem usiadł w siodle. Wyjechali w stronę zachodniego krańca posiadłości, najpierw lekko truchtając, ale potem w Diamenta coś wstąpiło i koń wystrzelił jak pocisk, najpierw cwałem, a potem pełnym galopem po ścieżce w lesie. Castiel śmiał się jak szaleniec i trzymał go z całych sił.  
Przejażdżka trwała krótko, ponieważ gdy wyszli z lasu na polanę na dalszym końcu, Diament wyhamował i zwolnił do spaceru, potrząsając głową, jakby był z siebie dumny. Cas łagodnie poklepał konia po szyi, zachichotał do siebie i odwrócił się przez ramię chcąc sprawdzić, czy Dean dotrzymał tego wariackiego tempa.

Dean podążył za nimi nieco wolniej, pozwalając, by Diament i Cas mieli frajdę, zaś on zadbał o to, by narzędzia się zbytnio nie pomieszały. Dojechali do pierwszej części przewróconego płotu i zsiedli z koni, przywiązując cugle do drzewa w pobliskim lesie. Dean zdjął sakwy ze swojego konia, zaniósł je w pobliże płotu i zaczął wybierać narzędzia, wręczając Casowi pudło gwoździ i młotek.  
Pomimo faktu, że wreszcie znowu byli sami i Dean miał wrażenie, że nie dałby rady skupić się choćby o sekundę dłużej, to jakoś mu się to udało. Na zmiany trzymali deski i przybijali je z powrotem do płotu, a kiedy już skończyli naprawiać jakieś 60 stóp, słońce stało już nisko i rzucało na krajobraz długie cienie.  
Dean przykląkł i pogrzebał w torbie, wyjął z niej butelkę wody, podał ją Casowi i obserwował z uśmiechem na twarzy, gdy tamten pił.  
\- Myślę, że na dzisiaj już wystarczy – powiedział, gdy Cas oddał mu butelkę, i podniósł ją do swoich ust, by zrobić kilka niewielkich łyków.

Cas uśmiechnął się i wytarł usta dłonią, zanim sięgnął przez głowę i swobodnie ściągnął z siebie koszulę; luźna bawełna była przesiąknięta potem. Wytarł sobie nią czoło, po czym przewiesił przez ramię.  
\- Jest nieznośnie gorąco! – westchnął i zaczął zbierać narzędzia, by potem odłożyć je do juków, rozmyślając nad czymś. – Dean… dziękuję ci za dzisiejszą pracę – odezwał się cicho. – Jestem pewien, że płot wytrzyma przez wiele lat – obejrzał się przez ramię i spojrzał na Deana, a potem odchrząknął i znowu odwrócił wzrok, spoglądając na horyzont, gdzie słońce właśnie zaczęło zachodzić. – Jeszcze nie mam ochoty wracać do dworu…

Dean przełknął z wysiłkiem, kiedy Castel zdjął sobie koszulę przez głowę, niezdolny odwrócić oczu od widoku tego szczupłego, spoconego ciała. Przypomniał sobie ich pierwszy prawdziwy pocałunek, to, jak namiętnie się kochali, i poczuł rumieniec na policzkach. W gardle mu potwornie zaschło, a kiedy Cas obejrzał się na niego, niemal stanęło mu serce.  
\- Nie… - powiedział powoli, przeciągając słowo, jakby miało przynajmniej trzy sylaby – nie, powinniśmy… powinniśmy zostać trochę dłużej…  
Jego stopy ruszyły prawie same z siebie, przemierzając dystans między nimi, aż wreszcie Dean stał na prawo od Castiela. Położył mu dłonie na ramionach, rysując mu łagodnie kciukami kółka na nagiej skórze. Potem pchnął go w dół, ostrożnie, ale z determinacją, przez co Cas usiadł po turecku na ziemi, gapiąc się na niego w zadziwieniu. Dean obserwował go z góry, przyglądając się jego szczupłej postaci, a następnie zdjął swoją koszulę, naśladując ruchy Castiela, i opadł na niego, otaczając mu biodra nogami.  
\- Tęskniłem za tobą – szepnął tuż przedtem, zanim jego usta dotknęły ust Casa w delikatnym, czułym pocałunku.

Cas objął Deana w talii, przyciskając go do swej spoconej piersi.  
\- Ja za tobą też, Dean… - westchnął i oparł się czołem o jego czoło, przez chwilę oddychając razem z nim i leniwie głaszcząc mężczyznę po plecach. – Wiesz może, czy sadzawka wciąż tu jest? A może wyschła? – spojrzał na Deana, uśmiechając się powoli, a w oczach miał rozbawienie. Cas pamiętał, jak ostatnio tam pływali, jak jemu stanął i jak próbował to niepewnie ukryć po prostu nie wychodząc z lodowatej wody, dopóki mu nie przeszło. Być trzynastolatkiem zakochanym w najlepszym przyjacielu i pływającym z nim nago dawało takie efekty.

Dean oblizał się, próbując się skupić na pytaniu Castiela, zamiast na jego lędźwiach napierających na jego własne.  
\- Uch… tak… tak, ona wciąż tam jest – powiedział ruszając się nieco, zdejmując nogi z talii Casa i zamiast tego klękając nad nim. – Chcesz tam iść?  
Uśmiechnął się na widok tego, z jaką gorliwością Castiel potaknął, i pochylił się, całując go znowu, szybko, zaledwie cmokając. Odchylił się i wstał, po czym podał rękę Casowi. Sadzawka znajdowała się niedaleko od nich, więc zostawili narzędzia i konie tam, gdzie stały, udając się w głąb lasu. O tej porze dnia było tam magicznie. Słońce już zaszło i niebo miało ciemnofioletowy kolor, pełen pomarańczowych i czerwonych zacieków; na horyzoncie pojawiały się pierwsze gwiazdy. Dean prowadził, ponieważ znał to miejsce jak własną kieszeń, i wkrótce dotarli do niewielkiej sadzawki. Świetliki rozjaśniały otaczającą ich nieprzeniknioną ciemność i Dean poczuł się tu bardziej bezpiecznie i jak w domu, niż przez całe życie.  
Nie spuszczając wzroku z Castiela sięgnął do jego spodni, rozpiął guziki i powoli zsunął je w dół, dotykając każdego cala świeżo odsłoniętej, nagiej skóry.   
Castiel zadrżał, gdy Dean go rozebrał, czując się trochę jak książę, którego służący traktował z najwyższą ostrożnością. Było to miłe, ale jednocześnie zasmucające. Dean nie powinien go tak traktować… powinni być sobie we wszystkim równi, niezależnie od pozycji Castiela. Cas lekko złapał Deana za nadgarstki i podciągnął z powrotem na nogi, ponieważ mężczyzna ukląkł po tym, jak ściągnął mu spodnie w dół.  
\- Dean… chcę, żebyś… gdy jesteśmy sami, musisz mnie traktować tak jak wtedy, gdy byliśmy dziećmi… Nie lubię tego wrażenia… jakie odbieram. Nie jestem twoim panem… jestem twoim przyjacielem… i twoim kochankiem – pogładził Deana po policzkach, wodząc kciukami po jego pięknych rysach, potem wsunął dłonie w jego włosy i lekko pociągnął, tak że Dean nachylił głowę w jego stronę. – Obiecasz mi? – swymi aż nazbyt niebieskimi oczami szukał zielonych oczu Deana; światło pochodzące z ledwie widocznego słońca i wschodzącego księżyca wystarczyło na to, aby wciąż mogli się widzieć.

Pozwolił, by Cas podciągnął go w górę, odwzajemniając jego spojrzenie poważnym, jakby smutnym wzrokiem. To nie podlegało dyskusji, oczywiście, że Dean zrobiłby wszystko, aby uszczęśliwić Casa. Skinął potwierdzająco głową i przeniósł ręce z bioder Castiela do jego twarzy.  
\- Spróbuję – powiedział cicho, muskając oddechem jego policzki. Oparli się o siebie czołami i zostali tak przez chwilę. Ręce Deana powędrowały w dół po łopatkach Casa, jego plecach i biodrach, wreszcie objęły mu pośladki. - Nie chcesz naprawdę powrotu do tego, jak zachowywaliśmy się jako dzieci, prawda? – zapytał już nieco lżejszym tonem, w którym pobrzmiewała lekka kpina. – Bo od teraz oznaczałoby to jedynie przytulanie – zachichotał słysząc zszokowane parsknięcie Castiela i przysunął się bliżej, ocierając się twarzą o jego szyję. – Z drugiej strony… - szeptał, wyciskając na ciepłej skórze lekkie pocałunki i czując, jak Cas napiął się pod wpływem tych delikatnych pieszczot - …wiem, że to już jest aż nazbyt niewłaściwe, ale… pragnąłem cię nawet wtedy, gdy byliśmy dziećmi… - odsunął się trochę, patrząc na Castiela przymkniętymi oczami i upewniając się, że mężczyzna na niego patrzył, podczas gdy on powoli rozpiął swoje spodnie, pozwalając, by tkanina sama zsunęła się w dół, i wyszedł z nich. Ponownie podszedł bliżej, przycisnął Casa plecami do jednego z otaczających ich drzew, wsunął kolano między jego nogi i rozsunął je ostrożnie, po czym zaczął się ocierać o cienką tkaninę jego bielizny. – Tyle razy chciałem cię pocałować – ciągnął dalej, schylając się nieznacznie, by całować Castiela po gardle; ssał leciutko, ale nie zostawiał śladów. Potem zszedł jeszcze niżej, aż do obojczyków. – Bałem się jednak, że cię stracę… Bałem się, że… to… zrujnowałoby naszą przyjaźń…

Castielowi zaczął się rwać oddech i mężczyzna jęknął słabo, gdy Dean wsunął nogę pomiędzy jego uda.  
\- N.. nie… Niczego byś nie zrujnował… ja… czułem to samo… czuję to samo… - zadrżał pod wpływem zabiegów Deana, ale objął twarz mężczyzny i zmusił go do ponownego spojrzenia mu w oczy, przymykając swoje. Odezwał się miękko, niemal szeptem, wiedząc, że to, co miał do powiedzenia, prawdopodobnie nie było czymś, do czego przyznałaby się większość ludzi. – Pamiętam pierwszy raz, kiedy się dotknąłem i kiedy stało się to więcej niż po prostu przyjemne… pierwszego orgazmu doświadczyłem wspominając, jak siłowaliśmy się tutaj, na piasku – przygryzł sobie wargę i zachichotał, spoglądając w dół na rosnącą twardość pod bielizną. – Najwyraźniej… to wspomnienie wciąż ma na mnie wpływ… choć przypuszczam, że teraz jest lepiej, bo mogę myśleć o tobie w taki sposób… - Cas przesunął dłońmi po piersi Deana i poczuł dreszcz na widok pięknych mięśni, jakie tam znalazł. Palce przeskakiwały po nich, jakby schodząc po schodach, po jednym na raz.

Słysząc, jak Cas mówił niskim, szorstkim głosem, Dean niemal miał dość. Poczuł jego palce przesuwające się w dół po jego ciele i zadrżał pod wpływem tego miękkiego, ale intymnego dotyku, próbując sobie przypomnieć to, o czym mówił Cas.  
\- Mmm… to.. to jest… naprawdę fascynujące – zdołał powiedzieć i oblizał się, po czym złapał Casa za nadgarstek, unieruchamiając mu dłoń tam, gdzie pokrywała mu lewą pierś – ale sądzę… że ty i ja musimy sobie sprawić trochę nowych wspomnień… jak uważasz?  
Uśmiechnął się zadziornie do Casa, złapał zębami jego dolną wargę i skubnął delikatnie, po czym uwolnił ją i polizał napuchnięte, czerwone miejsce. Pozwolił swoim słowom wisieć nad nimi jeszcze kilka chwil, czując, jak Cas przysuwał się bliżej, gorąco oddychając mu na skórę. Odsunął się zbyt szybko, aby Cas zdołał zareagować, chichocząc na widok zaskoczenia na twarzy mężczyzny, po czym odwrócił się, pobiegł w stronę sadzawki i skoczył na główkę do wody. Zanurkował kilka stóp, a potem wypłynął na powierzchnię, śmiejąc się bulgocząco.  
\- Chyba musisz mnie teraz złapać – krzyknął w stronę zarysu postaci Casa, wciąż stojącego na brzegu i wyraźnie w najwyższym stopniu zszokowanego nagłą zmianą Deana.

Cas gapił się na Deana, jego niespodziewany odwrót w rzeczy samej unieruchomił go w szoku. Jednak po chwili na jego twarzy powoli pojawił się uśmiech i Cas zachichotał. Podreptał za Deanem do wody, drżąc, gdy zimna ciecz polizała mu nogi. Ale uczucie było wspaniałe i wkrótce Cas popłynął w stronę Deana; powolne ruchy nóg i rąk pchały go do przodu. Nie spieszyło mu się, chciał się tylko rozkoszować tymi ulotnymi chwilami intymności.  
\- Wcześniej dzisiaj zastanawiałem się nad czymś… byłbyś chętny odbudować kratę przed domem? Myślę, że się rozpada… drewno jest słabe… - zatrzymał się o kilka stóp przed Deanem i przebrodził przez wodę, uśmiechając się do Deana, podczas gdy tylko woda wystawała mu ponad powierzchnię. – Uważam, że powinniśmy zrobić kratę, która mogłaby wytrzymać o wiele większy… wywierany na nią nacisk.

Woda była wspaniała. Całe ciało drżało Deanowi z zimna, ale zamiast tęsknić do chwili, w której mógłby wreszcie uciec lodowatym falom, Dean cenił tę chwilę, cieszył się ukłuciami chłodu na skórze. Odsunął się, by popłynąć na plecach, i wciąż patrzył na Castiela, uśmiechając się lekko.  
\- Planujesz coś? – zapytał, chociaż wiedział bardzo dobrze, do czego odnosił się Cas.   
Zderzył się plecami z pniem przewróconego drzewa, z jego mokrą, gąbczastą korą i pisnął niegodnie, na co Cas zacharczał ze śmiechu. Dean stęknął i uniósł rękę, by chlapnąć wodą w jego stronę. I nagle, w tej właśnie chwili, naprawdę było tak, jak w dzieciństwie. Byli tylko Dean i Cas i stara, błotnista sadzawka, prawdopodobnie pełna śliskich żab i węgorzy i masy innych obrzydliwych rzeczy. Nie przejmowali się tym wszystkim tak bardzo jak wtedy, gdy mieli po 8 i 9 lat i konkurowali ze sobą w skokach d wody lub wciągali się nawzajem pod powierzchnię tylko po to, by potem pluć brudną cieczą na drugiego. Kiedy obaj odzyskali oddech, Dean wyciągnął rękę, objął nią szyję kochanka i przyciągnął go do siebie, całując go zachłannie. Dotknęli się językami i niższy mężczyzna jęknął cicho.

Cas wiedział, że kochał Deana całym sobą… ale gdyby już tego nie wiedział, to ta chwila udowodniłaby mu to po raz kolejny. Czuł się tak, jakby zakochiwał się w Deanie za każdym razem, gdy go widział, serce mu stawało, a pierś się ściskała za każdym razem, gdy się rozdzielali. Dean wydobył z niego uczucia, które były powściągane i odsuwane na bok, zamknięte na klucz, jako że jak dotąd uchodziły za nieodpowiednie według każdej osoby z autorytetem w jego życiu… poza Ellen, Johnem i Robertem. Wszyscy inni uczyli go, że miłość czyniła człowieka słabym, zaś miłość homoseksualna – grzesznikiem.  
Jak coś, co wydawało się takie właściwe, mogło być jednak złe? Jak coś, od czego jego serce wzlatywało, a ciało drżało, mogło uchodzić za grzech w oczach Boga? Castiel otrząsnął się z tych myśli i objął kochanka, przyciskając go do siebie pierś w pierś, po czym pocałował, wzdychając.  
\- Tak… skoro o planowaniu mowa… nie chcę już spędzać nocy w samotności… do diabła z konsekwencjami, Dean, ja cię potrzebuję.

Po tych słowach Deanowi strasznie zaschło w ustach i cieszył się, że Cas wykorzystał jego milczenie jako okazję, by pocałować go jeszcze głębiej; ich języki tańczyły ze sobą gwałtownie. Dean wiedział, jak ryzykowny ich związek – a odnoszenie się do tego w taki sposób, choćby tylko w myślach, sprawiało, że czuł się, jakby mógł latać – był dla nich obu. Ojciec Castiela był okrutnym człowiekiem i Dean był pewien, że nie tolerowałby on związku syna z kimś ze służby, na dobitkę z mężczyzną. Ale w tej chwili te myśli bardzo straciły na znaczeniu, kiedy Cas przysunął się bliżej i przynaglił Deana, by ten popłynął do tyłu; wreszcie uderzył plecami o brzeg sadzawki i poczuł pod stopami stabilny, choć śliski grunt. Dean wolnymi już ramionami objął plecy Casa, przyciągnął go bliżej i naparł biodrami na jego biodra, ocierając się o niego i jęcząc cicho pod wpływem doznań mrowiących mu w ciele. Zadziwiające, w jak szybkim tempie temperatura ciała podskoczyła mu z bliskiej zamrożenia do niemal wrzenia pod wpływem dotyku ciała mężczyzny, którego kochał, a który był tak blisko, jego dłonie były wszędzie, dotykały, czuły, pieściły. Dean odrzucił głowę do tyłu, odsłaniając Castielowi gardło, i jednocześnie wsunął dłoń w jego bieliznę. Złapał go za fiuta i zaczął go delikatnie, jednak zdecydowanie pocierać. 

Nieoczekiwanie stanowczy chwyt na fiucie posłał wstrząs rozkoszy przez Casa i mężczyzna krzyknął, po czym przyssał się Deanowi do szyi, szybko wywołując na niej malinki. Cas pragnął, by Dean należał do niego duszą i ciałem, chciał wiedzieć, że wszyscy inni na świecie wiedzieli, że Dean był jego i że się tym cieszył.  
Tak miało być. Cas wiedział, że życie, które na nich czekało, nie będzie należało do łatwych, i choć na myśl o tym skręcało go w żołądku, to przyznanie się, że byli razem, mogłoby sprawić, że ojciec go wydziedziczy lub, co gorsza, spróbuje skrzywdzić Deana.  
Ale Castiel nie chciał ukrywać tego w nieskończoność. Nie czuł teraz wstydu, przebywając ze swym najlepszym przyjacielem, swym kochankiem. Czuł jedynie pożądanie i wszechogarniającą, palącą miłość do piegowatego mężczyzny.  
\- Dean… pragnę cię… - szepnął Deanowi do ucha, skubiąc je i delikatnie podgryzając, kiedy wciągnął je sobie do ust i zaczął ssać.

Po tych cichych słowach, tak pełnych pożądania, że byłoby go to przeraziło, gdyby nie zatracił się równie mocno, jak Castiel, Dean zadrżał. Jęknął nisko, złapał Castiela za włosy i przyciągnął go do siebie. Drapał go lekko po głowie i pozwalał mu całować i ssać swoje ucho i szyję.  
\- Już mnie masz – wymamrotał natychmiast, a głos mu się załamywał na skutek podniecenia i rozgorączkowania. – Jestem twój, mój kochany…  
Nie wiedział dokładnie, o co Cas prosił, ale ostatecznie to było bez znaczenia. Już nie, nie, skoro to był Castiel. Zrobiłby dla Casa wszystko, pozwoliłby Casowi zrobić sobie wszystko, gdyby tylko go to uszczęśliwiło. Dean wiedział, że wydawał się być przez to wiernym sługą, kłaniającym się przed swym panem, ale wiedział też, że to nie to skłaniało go do podobnych myśli. Castiel poprosił go o coś, nie wiedząc, że Dean już dawał mu to coś, o co tamten błagał. Poświęciłby wszystko, co znał, dla Castiela, swego przyjaciela, swego kochanka, któremu musiał dać odejść i bez którego musiał żyć tyle lat, którego wreszcie odzyskał.

Cas usiłował stanąć w mętnej wodzie, ale błoto pod stopami z każdym krokiem wciągało go głębiej. Wreszcie wyszedł na piasek, pomógłszy również Deanowi, i przyciągnął wyższego mężczyznę do siebie, by go znowu pocałować, tym razem delikatnie.  
\- Proszę, zostań dziś w nocy ze mną… wykąpiemy się nawzajem, a jutro… jutro będziemy pracować nad kratą… - uśmiechnął się łagodnie i strącił Deanowi liść z ramienia, dotykając piegowatej skóry. Cas nie wiedział, jak to wyrazić, więc postanowił po prostu wyrzucić to z siebie i mieć nadzieję na najlepszy rezultat. – Chcę, żebyś został ze mną… dziś w nocy… w moim łóżku. Chcę znowu się z tobą kochać – Cas zarumienił się lekko i zadrżał w zimnym powietrzu wieczoru. Księżyc świecił już wysoko na niebie, dając im dość światła, aby mogli trafić do domu, gdy już ruszyli, ale z pewnością spóźnili się na kolację.


	11. Chapter 11

Dean nie mógł zobaczyć, jak jego kochanek się zaczerwienił, ale nie musiał, bo wszystko, co chciał wiedzieć, słyszał w jego głosie, czuł w tym, jak drżały mu wargi i jak dłonie mu się rozgrzewały. Uśmiechnął się i uniósł dłoń Castiela do swych ust, powoli i delikatnie całując jej wnętrze oraz każdy z palców. Potem przysunął się bliżej i złapał ustami ucho mężczyzny.  
\- Nie chciałbym robić nic innego… ani być gdzie indziej, mój kochany… - szepnął.  
Pocałowali się jeszcze raz, Dean czuł pustkę w głowie, zupełnie, jakby unosili się w powietrzu; światło księżyca zabierało ich stąd gdzieś, gdzie na zawsze mogli być razem.  
Ubrali się w ciszy, Dean pomógł przyjacielowi założyć koszulę i zapiąć ją z powrotem. Konie wciąż czekały tam, gdzie je wcześniej zostawili, a gdy Dean załadował juki na konia, ruszyli w drogę powrotną do dworu. Wokół panowała ciemność, gdy spieszyli ścieżką prowadzącą ze stajni do domu, a w oknach płonęły świece, prowadząc ich. Nie było tak ciężko przeszmuglować Deana do sypialni Casa, jak się tego obawiali, ale i tak, gdy tylko znaleźli się w środku, oparli się o ciężkie drzwi i odetchnęli głęboko kilka razy, po czym lekko zachichotali. Dean czuł się jak dzieciak, jak zakochany nastolatek, ale potem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że właśnie tym był. Obrócił się, przycisnął Casa do drzwi, przyszpilił mu ręce nad głową i pocałował go gorąco.  
\- Cas… kocham cię… Cas… - wydyszał pomiędzy szaleńczymi pocałunkami, składanymi wszędzie tam, gdzie mógł sięgnąć.  
Cas zadygotał i odwzajemnił pocałunek. Ciało prężyło mu się nad drzwiami po każdym powolnej fali rozkoszy płynącej przez niego na skutek nieustępliwych pocałunków Deana. Wkrótce Castiel zaczął dyszeć, a jęki, jakie padały mu z ust, były głośniejsze, niż powinny, choć jedyną osobą na tym piętrze była jego siostra, która z pewnością spała. Poza tym jej pokój znajdował się na drugim końcu korytarza.  
Cas rzucił się pod Deanem i zdołał ich obrócić; szybko dobrał się do ubrań mężczyzny i pozbawił go tej denerwującej garderoby. Musiał zobaczyć całego Deana, i to zaraz, inaczej, jak miał wrażenie, umarłby z głodu, ponieważ czuł tylko gniotące go pragnienie w dole brzucha, aby dotknąć i posmakować Deana, aby go wziąć.  
W ciągu kilku minut obaj byli nadzy, mimo iż robili przerwy na szybkie, głębokie pocałunki, i jeszcze szybciej się nawzajem wykąpali w czystej wodzie. Nagi Cas wtoczył się do łóżka; jedynym światłem w pokoju była błękitna poświata wpadająca przez okno, siatka na komary, zamiast w oknach, wisiała na słupkach wokół łóżka. Cas położył się na pościeli, w pośpiechu odrzuciwszy koce z łóżka, i skinął na Deana, który właśnie szybko się wycierał czystym kawałkiem płótna.  
\- Dean…

Dean odwrócił się i ujrzał, że Castiel leżał na łóżku. Mokre włosy spadały mu na czoło, policzki miał zaróżowione… i jedną ręką leniwie sobie obciągał; fiut mu twardniał, gdy patrzył na Deana po drugiej stronie pokoju.  
Widok był niemal nie do zniesienia. Dean czuł podniecenie od czasu ich dosłownie mokrych pocałunków w sadzawce i ciężko mu było czekać, dopóki nie znaleźliby się z powrotem w sypialni Casa. Stał tak przez chwilę, gapiąc się tylko i podążając wzrokiem za ruchami Castiela, czując całkowitą suchość w ustach. Ruszywszy się, niemal zaskoczył sam siebie swoją szybkością. Pokonał odległość między nimi, wspiął się na łóżko, wpełzł na Casa i rozsunął mu nogi, całując wnętrze jego łydek, a potem ruszył dalej w górę, wylizując leniwie uda mężczyzny. Poczuł, jak Cas pod nim zadygotał, i uśmiechnął się, odsunął, by się oblizać, po czym ponownie znalazł się w dole, swoim gorącym oddechem omiatając dłoń Castiela obejmującą jego własnego fiuta.  
\- O Boże, Cas… - szepnął, ledwo będąc w stanie się powstrzymać. – Cas, cudownie tak wyglądasz…  
Dalej całował go po ciele, zatrzymując się na chwilę, aby zanurkować mu językiem w pępek, a potem dalej po brzuchu i piersi. Pocałowali się ogniście, Dean wsunął się Castielowi głęboko do ust, przełykając jego jęki, jakby były powietrzem, jakby nie był w stanie bez nich żyć. I może tak było, jak to sobie prawie przelotnie uświadomił. Może to uczucie pustki i rozpaczy, gdy tylko byli z dala od siebie, było faktycznie znakiem tego, że Dean nie przeżyłby bez niego zbyt długo…

Cas zadrżał i objął Deana obiema rękami, unosząc ku niemu biodra, gdy leżeli przywierając do siebie. Jęknął mu w usta, gdy drugi mężczyzna otwarł się dla niego, badając ich wnętrze najpierw powoli, ale potem tempo wzrosło, stało się bardziej wymagające i szalone po każdym ruchu języka.  
\- Dean… - zaskomlał Cas, obiema rękami ściskając Deanowi tyłek i pchając biodrami w jego ciało - …ja… ja chcę być w tobie… - powoli przesunął się przez szczękę Deana na jego szyję, podgryzając ją, a potem przyssał się mocno do niej, jednocześnie obejmując mężczyznę w talii. Czuł, jak fiut stwardniał mu jeszcze bardziej, dotykając męskości Deana; już cały drżał z pragnienia, tak bardzo chciał posiąść tego pięknego mężczyznę nad sobą.  
Szybkim ruchem, któremu towarzyszyło stękanie z wysiłku, Cas przekręcił ich obu i przyszpilił Deana na łóżku z rękami nad głową, po czym naparł na niego biodrami; oczy miał niemal dzikie z pożądania.

Deanowi niemal stanęło serce i zaparło dech w piersi po cichych słowach Castiela. Ich znaczenie dotarło do niego raczej szybko i sprawiło, że całe ciało zadrżało mu z pragnienia.  
\- Tak – powiedział, co wyszło mu bardziej jak sapnięcie, jako że Cas jeszcze raz otarł się o niego biodrami, przytrzymując mu ręce nad głową.  
Rozłożył szerzej nogi, pozwalając Casowi położyć się między nimi, a potem ugiął kolana, tak że stopy miał tuż obok bioder Casa. Poruszył miednicą, ocierając się swoją rosnącą erekcją o stójkę Casa i jęcząc po każdym dotyku, po każdym cudownym suwie skóry na skórze. Zamknął oczy, kiedy Cas uniósł sobie dłoń do ust, liżąc i ssąc je przez chwilę, po czym natychmiast poczuł je przesuwające mu się po brzuchu, biodrach, tyłku i wreszcie naciskające na jego wejście.  
\- Cas, proszę… - wysapał Dean, wciąż trzymając ręce luźno nad głową, i poruszył się pod kochankiem. – Proszę… potrzebuję cię…

Cas powoli kiwnął głową i pocałował go głęboko, jednocześnie wsuwając w niego jeden palec. Był delikatny i upewniał się, aby się nie spieszyć, wiedząc, że w przeciwnym razie mógłby skrzywdzić Deana.  
„Mężczyźni nie są stworzeni do tego rodzaju seksu! To jest obrzydliwość i postępowanie wbrew Bożym planom!”, wrócił do niego głos siostry przełożonej, ale odepchnął go szybko od siebie, myśląc „Kocham go, jak miłość może być obrzydliwością?”  
Gdy tylko palec w całości znalazł się w Deanie, Cas zaczął nim poruszać, lekko wodząc czubkiem palca po wnętrzu kochanka i patrząc mu w oczy w poszukiwaniu najmniejszych śladów bólu.  
\- Dean, powiedz mi, jeśli poczujesz ból…  
Wsunął drugi palec i zasyczał lekko czując, jaki Dean był ciasny, po czym zaczął go kojąco całować po szyi i piersi, wsuwając oba palce tak daleko, jak się dało. Zgiął je i wyciągnął, a ich czubki przejechały po czymś… innym… od reszty. Nacisnął to coś, z ciekawością zerkając Deanowi w oczy.

To nie tyle bolało, co po prostu… wydawało się dziwne… inne. Dean to znał, zrobił to sobie setki razy, więc nie… nie czuł żadnego bólu i gdy tylko Cas to sobie również uświadomił i wsunął w niego drugi palec, Dean westchnął cicho, czując czystą przyjemność. Pocałował Casa zachłannie; czuł, jak jego palce poruszały mu się w ciasnocie jego ciała, w tak cudowny sposób przesuwając się w obie strony i sprawiając, że coraz bliżej mu było to bycia ponownie całością. Kiedy Cas wsunął palce głębiej i zgiął je, Dean się napiął, całe ciało mu zesztywniało, oczy uciekły w tył głowy, a on odrzucił głowę do tyłu i jęknął głośno.  
\- Och… O Boże… Cas… - tylko tyle z siebie wyrzucił; słowa padały mu z ust bez przerwy, tworząc jedną przeciągłą sylabę pełną żądzy i zadowolenia.  
Dean uniósł biodra; musiał być bliżej, dużo bliżej Casa, bliżej jego palców, których potrzebował jak powietrza. Jeszcze minutę temu myślał tylko o grze wstępnej, o przedłużeniu ich pierwszego razu, a teraz jego myśli krążyły wyłącznie wokół tak zdesperowanych słów, jak „pragnę”, „potrzebuję” i „teraz”. Ciało drżało mu z pożądania; sięgnął w dół po fiuta Casa, objął go i zaczął pocierać, najpierw lekko, a potem coraz szybciej, stękając pod wpływem śliskiego dźwięku, jaki wywoływała tam jego dłoń.  
\- C-as… nie mogę… nie mogę czekać… - zająknął się, głos brzmiał mu niewiarygodnie ulegle i potrzebująco, ale nie mógł się już tym przejmować. Pragnął Casa. Teraz. – Proszę… jestem gotów, po prostu… muszę cię poczuć w środku… proszę…

Cas zadrżał słysząc w głosie Deana tę niezaprzeczalną potrzebę. Stwardniał dzięki temu jeszcze bardziej i drgnął w dłoni mężczyzny. Przełknął z wysiłkiem i skiną głową, wyjął palce i zszedł z łóżka. Z szuflady stolika nocnego wyjął niewielki słoik, otwarł go szybko i zanurzył palce w środku, trzema szybkimi pociągnięciami namaszczając sobie fiuta.  
Odwrócił się z powrotem i znieruchomiał. Dech mu zaparło na widok Deana otwartego w taki sposób. Zarumienił się i wrócił do łóżka, zasunął za sobą siatkę, po czym wspiął się na posłanie i zawisł nad Deanem. Cas szybko rozprowadził wokół wejścia Deana resztę oleju słonecznikowego i, złapawszy go pod kolana, przyciągnął bliżej.  
\- Powiesz mi, jeśli cię zaboli – to oświadczenie, sądząc po tym, jak Cas to powiedział, patrząc Deanowi w oczy, nie było prośbą. Pochylił się i powoli pocałował drugiego mężczyznę, drżącymi dłońmi ustawiając się w odpowiedniej pozycji. - …Dean… - Cas wepchnął się w niego, dysząc i szeroko otwierając oczy pod wpływem uczucia ciasnoty; jedwabisty żar otaczał go i wciągał jeszcze głębiej, zapierający dech w piersiach cal za calem, aż wreszcie pogrążył się w Deanie aż do nasady. – Och… Boże… Dean…

Teraz bolało. Oczywiście, że bolało. Cas był wielki, a Dean używał dotąd wyłącznie swoich palców. Więc tak, bolało go. Twarz skrzywiła mu się w cierpieniu na kilka zdyszanych chwil, w czasie których Cas wsunął się w niego, powoli, ale nieustępliwie, stękając po każdym milimetrze, który znikał w jego ciasnym wnętrzu. Cas miał teraz zamknięte oczy i Dean był za to wdzięczny. Nie chciał, by mężczyzna widział teraz jego twarz, nie chciał, by tamten ześwirował, by się wysunął, by obwiniał się o skrzywdzenie go. Ponieważ było dobrze tak, jak było, naprawdę, i Dean potrzebował tylko tej chwili, tych kilku sekund, aby przyzwyczaić się do bycia całkowicie wypełnionym. Odprężył się wreszcie, puścił powoli ramiona Castiela, bo wcześniej mocno go złapał, a słabe półksiężyce świadczyły o mocnym nacisku jego paznokci na miękką, bladą skórę. Dean przygryzł sobie dolną wargę, powoli otwarł oczy i spojrzał prosto w niebieskie tęczówki swego kochanka, unoszącego się nad nim i obserwującego go intensywnie, któremu pot spływał po czole, po policzkach i kapał na jego nagie, bezwstydne ciało.  
\- Cas… och… Cas… - wysapał i uświadomił sobie, że głos mu drżał. „Nie, nie płacz, Dean, nie akurat teraz!”, powiedział sobie i na kilka sekund zacisnął powieki, po czym rozchylił je znowu, a na ustach pojawił mu się uśmiech. – Nareszcie… tu jesteś… Tak długo… na to czekałem, Cas…

Cas odwzajemnił uśmiech i zgiął się, by pocałować Deana, jęcząc lekko, gdy poruszył się w nim.  
\- G-gotów?  
Gdy Dean gorączkowo pokiwał głową, Cas wysunął się i wsunął z powrotem, najpierw powoli, poruszając się precyzyjnie, choć z drżeniem, bo nie chciał się spieszyć i czegoś zniszczyć. Chciał, by ich pierwszy raz był idealny, aby Dean doszedł krzycząc jego imię i by wracał do niego noc po nocy w poszukiwaniu tego samego.  
Cas zadygotał, gdy rozkosz niczym ogień ogarnęła całe jego ciało. Płomienie lizały mu kręgosłup, gdy ciało Deana po każdym płytkim pchnięciu zaciskało się wokół niego. Cas jednak przyspieszył i zaczął wbijać się w Deana nieco gwałtowniej, sapiąc i kwiląc z drżeniem; złapał go za biodra i rzucił swoimi naprzód, głębiej zanurzając się w kochanku.  
\- BOŻE, DEAN… jesteś… jesteś taki… jak dobrze… ach… taki gorący…

Dean nie mógł mówić. Zdecydowanie nie był już zdolny myśleć trzeźwo i zamiast odpowiedzi z jego otwartych ust padły tylko jakieś niezrozumiałe słowa. Cas wbijał się w niego, sprawiając, że mężczyzna krzyknął z pożądania, sięgnął do zagłówka i złapał się mocno artystycznie powyginanych żelaznych prętów, trzymając się ich tak, jakby była to dla niego jedyna szansa, aby zostać na miejscu, aby nie zostać wystrzelonym prosto do nieba.  
\- Cas… - wysapał, przerywając sobie własnymi głębokimi jękami za każdym razem, gdy starszy mężczyzna trafiał w to szczególne miejsce w jego ciele, od czego widział gwiazdy i wił się pod nim.  
Doznanie było piękne, magiczne, dzikie i zapierało dech w piersiach. Dean nie wątpił, że była to najlepsza rzecz, jaka mu się w życiu przytrafiła. Z tą myślą puścił zagłówek, złapał swego kochanka za ciemne, potargane włosy i szarpnął grube pasma, wbijając paznokcie w skórę jego głowy. Nie chciał, by to się skończyło, nigdy już nie chciał pozwolić Casowi odejść, chciał na zawsze utonąć w tym wrażeniu absolutnej rozkoszy, całkowitego i najwyższego oddania. Ale wiedział, że był blisko, wiedział, że niemożliwością było wytrzymać taką rozkosz dużo dłużej. Kiedy więc Cas wycofał się niemal całkiem tylko po to, by stanowczo pchnąć z powrotem, znowu trafiając w to miejsce, Dean puścił wszystko. Nie było czasu, by ostrzec Casa, nie było czasu, aby powiedzieć, zrobić czy pomyśleć cokolwiek. A potem doszedł, silnie i odurzająco, waląc głową o poduszkę i nie mając pewności, czy dzwoniło mu w głowie, czy też faktycznie krzyczał w beztroskim zachwycie, rzucając biodrami w stronę kochanka w rozpaczliwej potrzebie, by znaleźć się bliżej, bliżej, jeszcze bliżej.

Cas zgrzytnął zębami, gdy Dean uniósł ciało na jego powitanie. Odgłos ciała uderzającego o ciało głośno rozlegał się w jego sypialni, ale Cas nie był w stanie przywołać dość energii, aby troszczyć się o to, jak hałaśliwie się zachowywali. Jego jedyną troską był Dean i jego rozkosz, i jego ciało kołyszące się pod nim. Wobec tego w chwili, w której Dean zacisnął się wokół niego i krzyknął tak, że mógłby obudzić umarłych, Cas złapał go za fiuta i zaczął pocierać w trakcie orgazmu, zadowolony, bo mężczyzna pod nim krzyknął drugi raz, prawie sapnął, kiedy orgazm w nim przeskoczył i uderzył go ze zdwojoną siłą. W tej chwili Cas poczuł, że coś w nim nabrzmiało, i kwiląc cicho „och, Dean…” wbił się w drugiego mężczyznę, niemal całkiem unosząc mu biodra nad łóżkiem.  
Cas doszedł głęboko w Deanie; biodra mu drżały, gdy fale rozkoszy uczyniły go ślepym na wszystko, białe światło i iskry zaćmiewały mu wzrok, tak, że wszystko było tylko przyćmionym błękitem rzeczywistości oraz złotymi błyskami orgazmu.  
Krzyknął cicho, niemal łkając, i opadł na Deana, trzęsąc się z powodu intensywności doznań, i usiłował utrzymać się w górze, jednocześnie opierając głowę o łóżko. Skóra Deana, lepka od potu, paliła go jak ogniem, i Castiel stwierdził, że trudno mu było oddychać. Serce waliło mu niczym skrzydła kolibra, ale nie mógł się na razie wycofać. Każda cząstka ciała mówiła mu, że tam było jego miejsce, tam, gdzie tak intymnie łączył się z mężczyzną, którego kochał, więc Castiel po prostu podniósł dłoń i dotknął twarzy Deana, na drugiej ręce unosząc się nad jego ciałem, po czym pocałował go desperacko, co tylko świadczyło o tym, ile to wszystko dla niego znaczyło.  
\- Dean… Dean…  
Przez kilka nieskończonych, zdyszanych minut Dean nie poruszył się ani odezwał. Jedynymi dźwiękami w pokoju były ich ciężkie oddechy i odgłos mokrej skóry trącej o mokrą skórę. Kiedy Dean znowu otwarł oczy, Cas tam był, wciąż tak blisko, i scałowywał mu pot z czoła, z brwi, z rzęs, wyciskał słodkie i słone pocałunki na jego ustach. Dean złapał Casa za barki, a potem za szyję i delikatnie ją pogładził, patrząc na mężczyznę, który był dla niego wszystkim, a nawet więcej. Spuścił wzrok do miejsca, w którym ich ciała wciąż się łączyły, jako że Cas nadal tkwił głęboko w jego ciele, i na ten widok Dean poczuł dreszcze. Przyciągnął go do siebie i znowu pocałował, namiętnie, gorączkowo, z tęsknotą i niezaspokojeniem, potrzebując jeszcze więcej. Nie mógł uwierzyć, że już było po wszystkim, nie mógł uwierzyć, jak mógł do tego dopuścić, jak mógł po prostu się poddać. Przywarł do spoconego ciała Castiela, całując go wciąż od nowa, po czym odsunął się nieznacznie, aby złapać oddech. Spojrzał na niego półprzymkniętymi oczami i serce mu stanęło na widok urody kochanka, jego wilgotnych włosów, zaczerwienionych policzków i spuchniętych od pocałunków ust.  
\- …doskonałe – powiedział wreszcie głosem ochrypłym od krzyków w trakcie orgazmu, którego szorstkość niemal przypominała o naturalnej intonacji Castiela - …Cas, to było… to było doskonałe… Cas, ja… ja cię kocham tak mocno, że serce mnie boli…

Przez długą chwilę Cas gapił się na Deana i cicho patrzył, jak ukochany mężczyzna wyznawał mu tak wiele, jak otwierał przed nim serce. Bolało go słuchać o tym wszystkim, ponieważ czekał tak długo, nie wiedząc, czy Dean w ogóle jeszcze mieszkał w posiadłości… nie wiedząc, czy Dean w ogóle go pamiętał.  
\- Dean… - Cas pocałował go jeszcze raz, łagodnie odsuwając mu włosy z czoła, a pot sprawiał, że się jeżyły - …mój ojciec ukrył moje listy do ciebie, prawda?... Pisałem do ciebie za każdym razem, kiedy on dostawał list… Zazwyczaj dawała ci je Ellen, pamiętasz?... Przestał dawać Ellen jej listy jakieś 5 lat temu… to mi powiedziała… - ukrył twarz w szyi Deana, zaciskając powieki. – Po tym, jak dowiedział się o listach, powiedział mi, że Ellen się wyprowadziła, było to… cztery lata temu, jak sądzę… i potem nie miałem jak przekazywać ci listów… Bardzo przepraszam, jeśli pomyślałeś, że przestałem pisać… albo że przestałem o tobie myśleć – uniósł dłoń i objął twarz Deana, oczy miał szkliste od łez. – Nigdy nie przestałem o tobie myśleć… Myślałem o tobie każdego dnia, który tam spędziłem… i każdego jednego dnia tęskniłem za tobą, Dean.

Widok Casa w takim stanie był bolesny. Na twarzy miał wypisany wstyd i nierozsądne poczucie winy, więc Dean uniósł się, chcąc scałować grymas z jego twarzy. Była to prawda… Dean lata temu przestał dostawać listy od Castiela i za każdym razem, gdy pytał o to Ellen, ta zbywała go jakąś wymówką, aż wreszcie przestał pytać. Aż wreszcie odpuścił sobie nadzieję, że jeszcze kiedykolwiek dowie się czegoś o swym dziecięcym ukochanym. Minęło kilka minut, zanim znalazł w sobie siłę, aby znowu się odezwać.  
\- Cas, to już bez znaczenia – powiedział cicho, prawie szeptem, ale szybko ciągnął dalej na widok niedowierzania w oczach kochanka. – To wszystko należy do przeszłości. Teraz jesteś tutaj. Ze mną – uniósł dłoń i delikatnie pogładził Casa po policzku, ścierając stamtąd krople potu, po czym podniósł się i pocałował go raz i drugi, lekko i z uczuciem.  
Zostali tak przez chwilę, spleceni ciałami, wreszcie mięknący członek Castiela wysunął się z ciała Deana i mężczyzna w odpowiedzi stęknął. Kiedy Dean poruszył się pod kochankiem, Cas leniwie przewrócił się na bok, dając drugiemu trochę miejsca na rozprostowanie się.  
\- Musimy się umyć – powiedział cicho Dean, wplatając palce w mokre włosy Casa. – Chodź…

Castiel zarumienił się, potem kiwnął głową i powoli wstał z łóżka, sztywny i lepiący się po ich intensywnym seksie.  
\- Mmmm… Jutro będziemy musieli naprawdę się wykąpać… - przeciągnął się i cicho podreptał do stojącej nieopodal miednicy, następnie zanurzył w niej szmatkę. Wykręcił ją i zimna woda spłynęła z powrotem do środka. – Dean, chodź tutaj… umyję cię.  
Uśmiechnął się i przywołał Deana gestem, przechylając głowę na bok. Móc umyć swego kochanka było jeszcze jednym doświadczeniem, o którym Cas marzył, ale jeszcze nie miał prawdziwej okazji tego zrobić.

Dean zadrżał, podążył za Castielem do miednicy i zatrzymał się zaledwie kilka cali przed nim. Zarumienił się nieznacznie, kiedy Cas podniósł rękę i przetarł mokrą szmatką jego pierś, i instynktownie przysunął się bliżej, napierając na ten stanowczy dotyk. Cas przesunął szmatką po jego drżącym ciele, ścierając z niego pot i zaschłe nasienie, a Dean musiał parokrotnie odwrócić wzrok, aby ten widok nie podniecił go za bardzo. Cas zamoczył szmatkę i wykręcił ją znowu, po czym przetarł nią brzuch Deana, jego biodra i tył, zmuszając go, by rozsunął nogi i dał mu więcej miejsca. Obmywanie Deanowi krocza i dziurki, z której sperma wciąż wypływała, było dziwne i zdumiewająco erotyczne, i Dean, przygryzając usta, wbił Casowi paznokcie w ramiona. Gdy tylko kochanek skończył, Dean odwzajemnił tę przysługę, ostrożnie myjąc smukłe ciało Castiela, po czym zostawił szmatkę w miednicy. Złapał Castiela za biodra i przysunął się, aby go czule pocałować. Razem wtoczyli się do łóżka, Dean oparł się przy zagłówku o stertę poduszek i objął barki Castiela, którego głowa spoczywała mu na piersi; w ten sposób kochanek mógł słuchać bicia jego serca. Dean próbował z całych sił nie zasypiać; chciał spędzić każdą świadomą chwilę z miłością swego życia, nie chciał przegapić żadnego jego oddechu – ale był wyczerpany i pomimo, iż wypełniała go czysta, najwyższa radość, to całe ciało go bolało, wnętrze miał poocierane i obolałe po tym, jak Cas wciąż od nowa poruszał się w nim. Westchnął łagodnie i powieki mu opadły. Powiedział sobie, że nie zamierzał zasypiać, po prostu… dawał odpocząć oczom… słuchając, jak Cas oddychał…

Cas wyczuł, kiedy Dean zasnął, ale nie ruszył się z piersi mężczyzny. On również zamknął oczy i po prostu słuchał serca Deana, czuł powolne unoszenie i opadanie piersi kochanka, który tak spokojnie oddychał we śnie. Dean był ciepły i ledwo potrzebowali przykrycia, ponieważ nocne powietrze było idealnie chłodne. Wkrótce i Cas zasnął, opierając głowę o ramię Deana, ukołysany powolnym biciem jego serca.  
Poranek nadszedł szybko i Cas obudził się, słysząc pukanie do drzwi i dobiegający zza nich głos Ellen.  
\- Castiel? Proszę pana, śniadanie gotowe.  
Po tym Cas wyskoczył z łóżka i usiłował znaleźć czyste ubranie robocze, ale musiało być wolne od płynów ustrojowych. Bo, choć planował powiedzieć dziś wszystkim w posiadłości o związku swoim i Deana, to nie wyobrażał sobie, że zrobienie tego w spodniach poplamionych nasieniem było doskonałym pomysłem.  
\- Dean… - szepnął mu Cas do ucha, potrząsając nim łagodnie – Dean, obudź się… Śniadanie jest gotowe i musimy iść na dół…

Dean tylko stęknął, kiedy obudziły go jakieś zduszone dźwięki i głosy. Mrugnął raz, a potem znowu zacisnął powieki. Plecy go bolały, bo spał w pozycji częściowo siedzącej, więc po prostu padł na łóżko, naciągając sobie jedną z wielu poduszek na głowę. Usłyszał, jak Castiel westchnął, po czym nisko zachichotał. Wtedy poczuł usta na barku, na ramionach i na rękach ściskających poduszkę, aż wreszcie Dean sobie odpuścił i Castiel mógł wyciągnąć poduchę z jego objęć.  
\- Nie chcę – wymamrotał, po czym przyciągnął Casa do siebie i pocałował go, zapominając o nieświeżym oddechu i postkoitalnej niezręczności.  
Zostali w tej pozycji jakąś minutę, po czym Cas się odsunął, a po sekundzie czy dwóch Dean przyjął ofiarowaną dłoń i pozwolił się podnieść razem z nim. Pocałowali się jeszcze raz, a następnie Cas odwrócił się i podszedł do szafy, by poszukać w niej ubrań dla siebie i dla Deana. Strój, jaki ostatecznie Dean założył, był odrobinę za ciasny i za krótki, ale nie było innego wyjścia, mężczyzna nie mógł wyjść z domu nago, zaś jego ubranie robocze było przepocone i brudne. Kiedy już ruszyli do drzwi, Dean zatrzymał Casa, kładąc mu dłoń na ramieniu i patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Czy ty… to znaczy… naprawdę chcesz to zrobić? – mógłby się kopnąć za to, że o to pytał, że dawał Casowi okazję do zwątpienia, do zmiany zdania, ale nie mógł się nie zastanawiać, czy naprawdę był gotowy na ten krok. – Mnie by to pasowało, wiesz… Mógłbym… mógłbym tu poczekać, dopóki wszyscy by się czymś nie zajęli, i… wyjść…

Cas zatrzymał się, poważnie rozważając tę myśl, a potem przechylił głowę i kciukiem musnął Deana po policzku, patrząc mu w oczy.  
\- Nie, Dean… Nie chcę cię trzymać w tajemnicy. Zasługujesz na coś lepszego. Zasługujesz na to, by świat wiedział, że cię kocham i że jesteś mi drogi.  
Pocałował Deana w czubek nosa, uśmiechnął się tak, że przy oczach pojawiły mu się zmarszczki, po czym wyszli na korytarz, trzymając się za ręce. Spacer po schodach minął w ciszy, ponieważ wszyscy służący byli albo w kuchni, albo już na zewnątrz, ale gdy tylko weszli do jadalni, poruszający się tłum niemal natychmiast ucichł; jedynymi dźwiękami były ciche sapnięcia oraz szczękanie łyżek o miski z owsianką.  
Anna szerzej otwarła oczy na widok swego młodszego brata trzymającego się za ręce z jej eks-kochankiem, i w ciszy, kiedy to nikt nic nie powiedział, wstała i wyszła z pomieszczenia.

Dean czuł się okropnie, jakby ziemia usuwała mu się spod nóg, jakby całe powietrze uszło mu z płuc. Nogi same mu ruszyły, robiąc krok w stronę Anny, ale mężczyzna zatrzymał się, gdy sobie uświadomił, że wciąż trzymał Casa za rękę, teraz nawet mocniej, niż przedtem. Zobaczyli, jak jej rude włosy zniknęły w kuchennych drzwiach i wtedy zapadła cisza. Nikt nie ośmielił się powiedzieć ani słowa i Dean poczuł się gorzej, niż kiedykolwiek w całym życiu. Poczuł, że Cas uspokajająco ścisnął mu dłoń; a może był przerażony, Dean nie wiedział i naprawdę się to nie liczyło, ponieważ poczuł się przez to jeszcze bardziej zdenerwowany. Prawdę mówiąc nie trzeba było niczego opowiadać. Było to dość oczywiste ze względu na sposób, w jaki dwaj mężczyźni stali w drzwiach i trzymali się za ręce. Ale Dean wiedział, że Cas musiał to zrobić, oni musieli to zrobić.  
\- D-dzień dobry – powiedział Dean nieco drżącym głosem, próbując znaleźć przyjazną twarz wśród tych wszystkich pozbawionych wyrazu i gapiących się. Znalazł Ellen, stojącą z Jo przy zlewie; obie również patrzyły, ale Ellen rzucała im niewielki, dodający odwagi uśmiech.

Castiel odchrząknął i przemówił stanowczym, ale spokojnym głosem.  
\- Jestem pewien, że niektórzy z was tego oczekiwali… znając historię moją i Deana. Dla tych, którzy nie oczekiwali… i nie wiedzieli, co się dzieje… - Cas odwrócił głowę do Deana i uśmiechnął się - …przykro mi, jeśli może się to okazać pewnym szokiem… ale kocham Deana i chcemy ze sobą żyć…  
Ellen i Jo przerwały to, co robiły, i teraz zwracały na nich gwałtowną uwagę razem z pozostałymi obecnymi w jadalni, służącymi ze stajni i sadów, tymi pracującymi przy domu oraz w innych częściach posiadłości. Jedynymi nieobecnymi, którym musieli ponownie wszystko opowiedzieć, byli Sam i Anna.   
\- Mój ojciec, oczywiście, nie zaaprobuje tego, i niektórzy z was również mogą nie akceptować. Macie do tego prawo, jako wolni, myślący ludzie macie prawo do własnego zdania. Nie będę tolerował żadnej otwartej nienawiści, nadużyć słownych czy innych w kierunku swoim, mojej rodziny, Deana lub jego rodziny oraz tej posiadłości. Daję wam teraz wybór… Jeśli nie podoba się wam wybór, jakiego dokonałem w sprawie swego życiowego partnera… osoby, którą kocham, to możecie swobodnie odejść. Otrzymacie odprawę pieniężną oraz transport do miasta, kiedy następnym razem tam pojedziemy, lub też możecie iść na piechotę. To wasza jedyna szansa, więc zdecydujcie się albo zostać i nas wspierać, albo odejść i osiedlić się gdzie indziej wraz z moim serdecznym pożegnaniem. Jeśli zostaniecie, to wiedzcie, że nic się nie zmieni. Dalej będziemy pracować w dworze i na otaczających go gruntach, a kiedy mój ojciec wróci, poinformuję go o moich życzeniach i wezmę na siebie winę za zmiany, jakich dokonałem w czasie jego nieobecności – urwał, uśmiechnął się do siebie i uniósł dłoń Deana do swoich ust, całując jej wierzch, po czym odezwał się znowu, jeszcze spokojniej. – Kocham tę posiadłość… to jest mój dom. Chcę go uczynić jeszcze wspanialszym, niż jest teraz… i mam przy sobie kogoś, kto widzi moje marzenia i chce je urzeczywistnić. Nie mógłbym prosić o więcej.

Castiel Milton zawsze umiał przemawiać. Był utalentowanym pisarzem, a jego głos mógł zaprowadzić słuchaczy do odległych miejsc, sprawić, że widzieli oczami wyobraźni obce krainy i ohydne stwory, podobnie jak piękne księżniczki. Zatem Dean nie był wcale zaskoczony tym, że wszyscy się na niego wciąż gapili, całkowicie urzeczeni jego przemową, łagodnymi słowami pełnymi zrozumienia i tolerancji. Kiedy Ellen się ruszyła, Dean naprawdę się skrzywił, oddając uścisk dłoni Castiela. W tym momencie spodziewał się dosłownie wszystkiego, od służących rzucających w nich owocami do krzyków i bicia. Nie spodziewał się za to Ellen, która podeszła do nich, objęła Casa i ukryła twarz w jego szyi. Płakała, jak zdał sobie sprawę Dean, przełykając z trudem. Nie słyszał wyraźnie, co mówiła, ale te kilka słów, które zrozumiał, brzmiały „nareszcie”, “tak się cieszę” i “dumna”. Dean poczuł, jak serce urosło mu w piersi, i puścił dłoń Casa, kiedy Ellen odsunęła się od niego i zwróciła się do Deana, ściskając go niczym imadło. Joanna również podeszła bliżej, położyła Deanowi rękę na ramieniu i uśmiechnęła się słabo. Może cały czas wiedziała, Dean nie miał pojęcia, ale niezależnie od wszystkiego wydawała się trochę zaskoczona i nie uściskała go. Ale nic nie szkodziło.  
\- Wiem, że to… musi być dla was trudne… dla niektórych bardziej, niż dla pozostałych… - powiedział trochę niezręcznie i nie miał w ogóle pewności, co dokładnie próbował powiedzieć. Po prostu chciał coś rzec, zrobić coś, aby Cas nie musiał być w tym sam. – Kocham go. Kocham też to miejsce i was wszystkich. I zrobię wszystko, co będę mógł, aby ta posiadłość znowu stała się domem.

Cas również mocno uściskał Ellen; łzy napłynęły mu do oczu, gdy kobieta, która matkowała mu przez tyle lat, powiedziała mu, że była z niego dumna. Odpędził łzy mruganiem, gdy Ellen puściła go i objęła Deana, po czym rozejrzał się po pokoju. Na kilku twarzach malował się szok, na niektórych coś pomiędzy szokiem i obrzydzeniem, ale ogólnie dominowała cicha akceptacja. Tak było, młody pan powiedział, że tak miało być, a oni mu ufali.  
Cas przełknął gulę w gardle, zdawszy sobie sprawę z tego, że w tak krótkim czasie ludzie w majątku ponownie mu zaufali. Serce urosło mu z dumy, że był tak kochany, i na ślepo sięgnął po dłoń Deana, jednocześnie rozglądając się po pokoju i patrząc na twarze tych, których prywatnie nazywał przyjaciółmi, a z których żaden nie wyglądał, jakby uważał to za nieprzyzwoite.  
Dłoń Deana z łatwością ponownie odnalazła jego rękę i przysunęli się do siebie, gdy Ellen wytarła sobie oczy i zaśmiała się lekko.  
\- Dobra, dobra… wystarczy już, wracać do pracy. Castiel, Dean, moi drodzy, chcecie śniadanie?  
I oby Bogu były dzięki za Ellen, bo gdy tylko skończyła mówić, wszystko zdawało się wyglądać niemal tak samo, jak wcześniej. Dean poszedł za Casem do stołu, usiadł obok niego na krześle i wreszcie puścił jego rękę.


	12. Chapter 12

Śniadanie przeszło w ciszy, ale nie było to czymś nadzwyczajnym. Jedynymi dźwiękami wypełniającymi kuchnię było zadowolone przeżuwanie oraz Ellen szurająca sztućcami i naczyniami. Był to jeden z tych idealnych, słonecznych dni, a kiedy wszyscy skończyli jeść, Cas postanowił później tego dnia wyprawić piknik w sadach jabłoniowych. Służący zaczęli wszystko przygotowywać i Dean z Casem wyszli z kuchni. Zatrzymali się w głównym holu, gdzie Dean usiadł na schodach i westchnął cicho.  
\- Dzięki Bogu już koniec – powiedział spoglądając na lekko uśmiechniętego Casa i wyciągnął rękę. Sięgnął po niego, aż wreszcie Cas przed nim klęczał, a Dean z łatwością pochylił się do niego i pocałował go, czule i niewinnie. – Cas, powinniśmy pogadać z Anną… - Dean odsunął się lekko, oparł czołem o czoło drugiego mężczyzny i zamknął oczy. – Nie chcę, by myślała, że sobie z niej kpimy, Cas… Chcę, by zrozumiała…

Cas przysunął się i obdarzył Deana następnym lekkim pocałunkiem, po czym skinął głową i wstał.  
\- Tak… i Samowi. Oboje zasługują na to, by to od nas usłyszeć, co się dzieje… i do tego na osobności.   
Wyciągnął do Deana rękę i pomógł mu wstać. Wchodzili po schodach powoli, każdy myślał o tym, co powiedzieć Annie, gdy już dojdą do jej pokoju, a Castiel, do czasu, gdy dotarli na drugie piętro domu, zaledwie parę stóp od zamkniętych drzwi jej pokoju, miał już przygotowaną niewielką przemowę.  
\- Jesteś gotów, Dean?... Nie musimy…  
Dean ścisnął dłoń Casa, dając mu znak, że naprawdę był gotów. Cas uśmiechnął się smutno, po czym podszedł parę stóp do drzwi i dwukrotnie zapukał.  
\- Anno? Możesz, proszę, otworzyć drzwi? Chciałbym z tobą porozmawiać… - głos miał łagodny, bo wiedział, że siostra cierpiała z powodu czegoś, co najprawdopodobniej uważała za zdradę.  
Przez chwilę nie było odpowiedzi, a potem drzwi się powoli otwarły. Anna już odchodziła od drzwi, zmierzając w stronę swojego łóżka.   
\- Wejdź, Castiel… Dean też niech wejdzie… wiem, że on tam jest – głos Anny był spokojny, niemal za spokojny, jakby tylko chwila dzieliła ją od wybuchu.

Dean czuł się okropnie, prawdę mówiąc to jeszcze gorzej, niż na dole w kuchni. Ponieważ to była Anna, kobieta, z którą sypiał przez… do licha, prawie trzy lata…  
Weszli z Casem do sypialni Anny i uczucie niezręczności tylko się zwiększyło, gdy Dean spojrzał na jej łóżko, na umiejętnie udrapowaną na nim lekką koszulę nocną. Przełknął z trudem i zatrzymał się, niepewny tego, jak daleko powinni pójść i czy Anna w ogóle pozwoliłaby im usiąść. Panowała krępująca cisza i ani Anna, ani Cas zdawali się nie wiedzieć, jak to zrobić, więc wreszcie to Dean odchrząknął i postąpił krok naprzód w jej kierunku.  
\- Wiem, Anno, że to nie fair w stosunku do ciebie – powiedział spokojnym, kojącym głosem, zarazem przepraszającym i pełnym poczucia winy – i nie prosimy, byś się cieszyła naszym imieniu… albo popierała nas w tym wszystkim… - urwał, nie spuszczając wzroku z Anny, która stała odwrócona do nich plecami i nawet nie drgnęła, kiedy on mówił. - …ale to by wiele znaczyło dla mnie… dla nas… gdybyś może, pewnego dnia… gdybyś nam wybaczyła i… zaakceptowała nas… - ucichł ponownie, opuścił głowę i spojrzał sobie pod nogi. Odetchnął głęboko i przemówił ponownie. – Zależy mi na tobie, Anno… zawsze byłaś dla mnie… jak siostra i kocham cię, naprawdę… ale twojego brata kocham od chwili, gdy go pierwszy raz zobaczyłem… po prostu… nie mógłbym przestać go kochać, nawet, gdybym spróbował…

Twarz Anny, stojącej po przeciwnej stronie pokoju niż Dean i Cas, była nieruchoma i bez wyrazu. Nie mignęła na niej nawet najdrobniejsza emocja, kiedy dziewczyna słuchała jąkającego się Deana; jego przemowa nie była choćby w przybliżeniu tak elokwentna, jak Casa… ale w jakiś sposób znaczyła więcej.  
Jednak gdy tylko słowa przebrzmiały, Anna znieruchomiała na chwilę.  
\- Czemu… - odezwała się cicho - …przez cały ten czas… Dean, czemu nic nie powiedziałeś? O twojej miłości do mojego brata? – gapiła się na niego bez mrugnięcia; ręce spokojnie spoczywały wzdłuż jej ciała, w tym, jak stała czy jak mówiła, nie widać było żadnego napięcia.  
Cas szerzej otwarł oczy i odwrócił się do Deana, przez chwilę szukając jego twarzy i również zastanawiając się nad odpowiedzią. Wiedział tylko tyle, że Dean powiedział, iż Anna była samotna, i choć była to prawda, to zarazem nie najlepszy powód, aby zaczynać z kimś długotrwały związek seksualny… lub pozwolić komuś rozpocząć taki związek z tobą. Cas wziął jednak Deana za rękę, uspokajając go swoim dotykiem.

Dean przełknął ciężko, odwracając wzrok i gapiąc się na ciężkie zasłony, które odcinały jakiekolwiek światło dzienne, sprawiając, że pokój wyglądał posępniej, niż zazwyczaj. Odezwał się cicho i rodzeństwo Miltonów mogło usłyszeć, jak niezręcznie się czuł z tym tematem.  
\- …nie było go tu, Anno… Myślałem, że mu na mnie nie zależało… listy przestały przychodzić i pomyślałem… pomyślałem, że o mnie zapomniał… nie chciałem cierpieć dłużej, niż to było konieczne… i nie chciałem, byś myślała, że nie zasługujesz na miłość… ponieważ zasługujesz, Anno… - ucichł ponownie; na kilku ostatnich słowach głos mu się załamał. Była to prawda… kochał Annę jak siostrę i choć myślenie o ich seksualnym związku bolało go, to wiedział, że dziewczyna nigdy nie zamierzała go tym karać czy torturować… - Wiem, że to w stosunku do ciebie nie fair… ale myślałem… że może pewnego dnia zapomnę o Casie… i że moglibyśmy być szczęśliwi… - odwrócił głowę, szukając oczu Casa, które patrzyły na niego spokojnie, i delikatnie ścisnął mu dłoń.

Anna przez chwilę milczała, po czym kiwnęła głową i odwróciła się do nich plecami.  
\- Wyjdźcie, proszę.  
Głos miała spokojny, pozbawiony emocji. Cas łagodnie wyciągnął Deana z pokoju, wiedząc, że w tej chwili Anna chciała być sama, być może po to, by odżałować permanentną utratę związku, jaki nawiązała z Deanem.  
Już na zewnątrz pokoju Cas mocno objął Deana, szepcząc mu do ucha, że to było w porządku i że Annie nic nie będzie, że w swoim czasie wybaczy im obu. Cas znał swoją siostrę, nie była ona bezduszną istotą ludzką, była po prostu… jak Dean wiedział… samotna. Cas miał Deana, a Anna Joannę, ale to nie było to samo.  
Cas uśmiechnął się do Deana i poprowadził go schodami w dół, na zewnątrz, na ciepłe słońce, aby mogli zacząć kolejne prace w posiadłości.

Był już późny październik i liście na drzewach wokół domu zmieniły kolor na pomarańczowy i czerwony. Służba i mieszkańcy Milton Manor wciąż czuli się zmotywowani, ale nie tak zajęci, jak wtedy, kiedy młody pan początkowo opowiedział im o swoich planach dotyczących dworu. Budynek wyglądał wspaniale, wszelkie niedostatki zostały usunięte i naprawione. Dean i Castiel na nowo rozpoczęli codzienne przejażdżki do lasu, pakując do juków koce i jedzenie. Robili sobie przerwy na skąpanych w słońcu polanach, tuląc się do siebie pod kocem i całując, dopóki znowu nie zrobiło im się ciepło.   
W ciągu minionych miesięcy kilku służących opuściło posiadłość. Nie było żadnego gniewu, tylko niezrozumienie i lęk i Dean to rozumiał. Cas też. Choć bardzo tego żałowali, to przypuszczali, że tak się stanie.  
Opowiedzenie Samowi o ich związku było… co najmniej wyczerpujące. To nie tak, że brat był wściekły czy czuł obrzydzenie… gorzej, był rozczarowany. Dean myślał, że może Sam zawsze sądził, iż jego związek z najmłodszym z Miltonów był w pewnym stopniu… dziwny… ale świadomość, że ci dwaj byli w związku i Dean nie powiedział mu o tym wcześniej, sprawiła, że Sam unikał brata przez cały następny tydzień. Pogodzili się tak, jak to zwykle bywało, szorstkim uściskiem, klepaniem po plecach i nie rozmawianiem o tym więcej. Do czasu żniw Dean czuł się tak szczęśliwy, jak nigdy przedtem. Kiedy Cas wreszcie skorzystał z porady Ellen i zorganizował wyprawę na jarmark miejski, wszyscy byli podekscytowani. Siedząc w powozie, z jedną ręką na nodze Castiela, jako że starszy trzymał wodze, Dean czuł się szczęśliwy i jak w domu.

Jarmark był w tym roku wielkim przedsięwzięciem, jak zresztą co roku. Zjechało na niego całe hrabstwo, przyjechały setki nowych ludzi, niektórzy pokonali wiele mil w powozach, a ulice ciągle zamiatano, jako że codziennie przejeżdżały nimi nowe konie.  
Ponieważ jarmark miał trwać tylko dwa tygodnie, Cas postanowił jechać tam w pierwszy weekend, kiedy to miała się odbywać większość co ważniejszych konkurencji, jak jedzenie na czas, tańce, wszystko, na co on i pozostali mieszkający w dworze ludzie czekali niecierpliwie już od miesięcy. Przywieźli ze sobą kosze jabłek, przeznaczone na sprzedaż, razem z tuzinami ciast, dżemów i innych dzieł Ellen.  
Kiedy gromada dojechała do granic miasta, zdali sobie sprawę z tego, jak wielkim przedsięwzięciem był tegoroczny jarmark. Pokoje gościnne były już pełne, w jednym sypiało po trzech mężczyzn, a bary wyrzucały mężczyzn po ich trzecim drinku z obawy przed pijackimi rozróbami. Gdy jechali przez miasto, Cas robił się coraz bardziej nerwowy, gdy widział, jak ludzie patrzyli na niego i kiwali głową, by zaraz zmrużyć oczy na widok ręki Deana na jego kolanie. Po trzecim takim spojrzeniu Cas delikatnie odsunął kolano na bok i zepchnął dłoń Deana. Spojrzał na swego kochanka i łagodnie pokręcił głową.  
\- Nie zamierzam być przyczyną bólu ani dla ciebie, ani dla tych, co przyjechali z nami. Kocham cię, ale w mieście musimy być dyskretni... proszę.  
Raz ścisnął dłoń Deana swoją, a potem skierował konie naprzód, w stronę krawędzi targowiska, które znajdowało się na samym krańcu miasta na potężnym pustym placu otoczonym tak sadami, jak i lasem. Można na nim było spotkać śliskich niczym węże sprzedawców, „proroków”, cyganki, przebierańców, piekarzy, kupić solone mięso, ubrania, tkaniny, sprzedawców wyrobów skórzanych, a nawet ludzi oferujących urządzenia elektryczne, świeżo sprowadzone z wybrzeża.  
Na placu stały namioty, w których można było napotkać osobliwości medyczne, przyjrzeć się robótkom ręcznym, kupić piękne skórzane siodła, sprzęt farmerski, ręcznie robione drewniane meble oraz drobiazgi do domu, kosmetyki i akcesoria do pielęgnacji urody; stała też niezliczona ilość budek ze świeżym jedzeniem i nasionami.  
Główna ulica była wyłożona ogromnymi dyniami pokrytymi trawą, aby zminimalizować kurz i błoto, a sprzedawcy co kilka stóp zachwalali towar.  
Cas uśmiechnął się do Deana, gdy każdy z nich dźwigał kosz jabłek do małego namiotu, jaki wynajęli na dzień celem sprzedaży własnych towarów. Joanna, Anna, Sam, Ellen, Robert i garstka innych służących oraz pomocnych dłoni podążali za nimi, dźwigając resztę.

Dean rozumiał. Naprawdę. Ale kiedy Cas odsunął jego dłoń po zaledwie 10 minutach w mieście – to go zabolało jak cholera. Dean wiedział, że w mieście było inaczej, niż w domu. W Milton Manor Castiel miał władzę i ludzie się z nim liczyli. W mieście był jednym z wielu, niezbyt szczególnym i z pewnością nie dość potężnym, aby robić, co by chciał, bez oglądania się na konsekwencje. Więc zrozumiał i odsunął rękę; położył ją na swoich kolanach i splótł z drugą. Próbował cieszyć się wycieczką, próbował nie okazywać, jak bardzo był w gruncie rzeczy rozczarowany.  
Castiel musiał zająć się paroma sprawami w ich namiocie, więc Dean wykorzystał okazję i zabrał Sama na obchód targowiska. Castiel nie zauważył nieobecności Deana, dopóki nie skończył spraw w namiocie i nie zaczął się za nim rozglądać. Oczywiście, że poczuł się zdezorientowany i rozczarowany, więc wreszcie zgodził się dołączyć do Anny i Jo. Dziewczęta zatrzymywały się praktycznie przy każdym stoisku, podziwiając wyroby artystyczne i ręcznie robioną biżuterię, i wkrótce Castiel poddał się, kupując każdej z nich po prostym, ale pięknym naszyjniku. Minęło pół godziny i wymizerowany, przygarbiony mężczyzna przeciął im drogę, oferując im zioła i przyprawy. Niemal doznał ataku serca, kiedy spojrzał na Annę, i Cas aż do siebie zachichotał. Anna nie zdawała się być zainteresowana, ale przez resztę dnia mężczyzna imieniem Chuck Shurley nie opuszczał jej na krok, próbując jej zaimponować dzięki kwiatom i małym, drewnianym figurkom. Wreszcie Cas nie mógł się dłużej powstrzymać i zaprosił Chucka na żniwa w następny weekend. Gdy tylko Chuck odszedł po tym, jak mocno zaczerwieniony przyjął zaproszenie, Anna zaczęła protestować, ale Cas ją zignorował. Wypatrzył Deana i Sama opierających się o latarnię, patrzących na ulicznego artystę i zaśmiewających się na widok prezentowanych przez niego sztuczek. Cas podkradł się do nich, położył Deanowi dłonie na ramionach i uśmiechnął się do niego, gdy tylko tamten się odwrócił.  
\- Witaj, piękny – powiedział cicho, a Dean zarumienił się, chociaż powtarzał sobie, że wciąż był na Casa wściekły.  
Wkrótce mała grupka poszła dalej, późnym popołudniem wracając do namiotu, aby pomóc w sprzedaży ich towarów. Pod koniec dnia Dean nie był już zły na Casa i czuł się w większości wyczerpany i szczęśliwy.

Jak wszyscy oczekiwali, jabłka sprzedały się szybko, a ciasta jeszcze szybciej. Wyroby Ellen zdobyły nagrody w odpowiednich kategoriach na konkursie piekarskim i kobieta przez resztę wieczoru obnosiła się z czerwoną, niebieską i białą wstążką wokół szyi, co pokazywało wszystkim, jak wspaniale gotowała. Robert trzymał ją za rękę i promieniał, a Joanna dreptała za nimi, jedząc jednego cukierka za drugim z torebki, którą kupił jej Robert.  
Anna wreszcie ustąpiła wobec prześladowań Chucka i gdy słońce zaszło i rozwieszono lampy wokół polany służącej za parkiet, zatańczyli razem do muzyki na żywo.  
Casa aż swędziało, by zatańczyć z Deanem, ale wiedział, że uznano by to za niemoralne i niewłaściwe, a w najlepszym przypadku za dziwne, on zaś nie mógł sobie pozwolić na niesławę w mieście, jeśli chciał dalej prowadzić posiadłość. Wobec czego zaczekał, dopóki wszyscy nie zamknęli namiotów na noc, i ruszył główną ulicą w dół, aż do końca, gdzie odbywało się jedzenie na czas, okrążając parkiet.  
Wygonił z namiotu wszystkich z posiadłości, każąc im cieszyć się wolnym czasem, ale nakazując spotkanie o 21.00 przy powozie, jako że wciąż musieli wrócić do dworu. Następnego dnia mieli wrócić z kolejną porcją jabłek, ale w znacznie okrojonym składzie.  
Gdy tylko wszyscy wyszli, Cas zamknął również ich namiot, zostawiwszy tylko niewielką szczelinę, przez którą wpadało światło księżyca. Nadal dawało się słyszeć skrzypce i wiolonczelę z zewnątrz. Cas ujął dłoń Deana i objął go w talii. Westchnął lekko i oparł się czołem o czoło mężczyzny.  
\- Wiem… - wymamrotał pod nosem - …to nie jest tak, jak powinno być. Powinniśmy być tam, na zewnątrz, tańcząc dumnie wraz z innymi parami… - uniósł głowę i uśmiechnął się delikatnie, ale uśmiech nie sięgał jego smutnych oczu. – Jestem dumny z tego, że cię kocham… nigdy w to nie wątp. Nie naraziłbym cię na niebezpieczeństwo z powodu mojej dumy, nieważne, jak bardzo boli mnie to, że muszę ukrywać swoją miłość do ciebie, kiedy jesteśmy w miejscu publicznym…  
Poruszali się wokół po ubitej ziemi, nieco szorstkie ubrania Deana tarły o własne, lepsze stroje Castiela i Cas pomyślał, iż powinien kazać uszyć swemu kochankowi kilka porządniejszych sztuk odzieży. Dean zasługiwał w życiu na chociaż kilka lepszych rzeczy, a Cas mógł mu je zapewnić, nawet, jeśli z większym prawdopodobieństwem mężczyzna poprosiłby raczej o nowe siodło, nie zaś o ubrania dla siebie.  
Cas ostrożnie ścisnął dłoń Deana; drugą trzymał mu na krzyżu i przyciskał go do siebie, gdy kołysali się do muzyki, zagubieni w swoim własnym świecie wewnątrz zaciemnionego namiotu, z dala od wścibskich oczu.

Dean czuł się dziwnie, poruszając się powoli wokół i przyciskając do kochanka, jednak nie dotykając go tak, jak tego potajemnie pragnął. Mimo to… nie było jednak tak źle… Cas wyglądał pięknie, słabe światło księżyca padało mu na skórę za każdym razem, gdy odwracali się we właściwą stronę, i sprawiało, że oczy lśniły mu niczym lapis lazuli. Dean przysunął się bliżej, ścisnął jego dłoń i łagodnie pogładził go po ramionach.  
\- Wiem – powiedział cicho, oblizując usta i patrząc Casowi w oczy. – To znaczy… wierzę w to, że mnie kochasz, i wiem, że nie jest łatwo… Nie jestem na ciebie zły, po prostu… zwyczajnie rozczarowany… tym wszystkim… tym, jak ten świat funkcjonuje, tym, jak musimy się nawzajem traktować publicznie tylko dlatego, ze ludzie by tego nie aprobowali. Nienawidzę tego, że musimy się ukrywać, gdy ja chciałbym wziąć cię za rękę i całować cię, gdy tylko byś tego potrzebował i gdy tylko bym chciał.  
Dean umilkł znowu, odchrząknął i milcząco podziękował Bogu za ciemność, która idealnie kryła mu rumieniec na twarzy. Muzyka na zewnątrz powoli cichła, aż wreszcie umilkła całkiem, zastąpiona wiwatami tłumów. Zaczęła się kolejna piosenka, o nieco szybszym rytmie, o nieoczekiwanie Dean poczuł się dużo lżej. Uśmiechnął się, zmienił ich pozycje tak, że teraz to on prowadził, zakręcił Casem wokół i wyszczerzył się na widok jego zaskoczonej twarzy. Jeszcze parę razy tak zrobił, po czym postąpił krok naprzód, objął Casa i przechylił w tył, aż tamten zawisł w powietrzu, gapiąc się na niego szeroko otwartymi oczami.  
\- Nie sądziłeś, że Ellen umie tak tańczyć, co?

Kiedy Dean zmienił ich pozycje i zaczął prowadzić w tańcu, Cas w naturalny sposób się dostosował; odkrył, że dominacja między nimi zmieniała się płynnie, przesypywała niczym piasek w klepsydrze. Cas uśmiechnął się, kiedy Dean wygiął go w tył, i przywarł do niego, gdy mężczyzna przytrzymał go w tej pozycji.  
\- Ellen?! Ona nauczyła cię tak tańczyć?  
Dean przyciągnął Casa z powrotem do pionu i w odpowiedzi uśmiechnął się szeroko, a Cas mógł się tylko zaśmiać.  
\- Uważam, że innym razem będę musiał poprosić o pokaz…  
Cas uśmiechnął się i przysunął bliżej do Deana, krok po kroku pchając go do tyłu, aż wreszcie przycisnął go do beczki i Dean utkwił pomiędzy. Uśmiechnął się ponownie i przymknął powieki, mierząc wzrokiem całe ciało Deana, podziwiając twarde ciało pod ubraniami; tunika była na tyle luźna, że zostawiała wiele miejsca dla wyobraźni.  
Wyobraźnia Casa kazała mu przyciągnąć Deana do siebie i pożreć jego usta, więc poddał się jej sugestiom i pocałował Deana gorąco, swoimi wargami i językiem napotykając ich odpowiedniki u drugiego mężczyzny.  
\- Dean… zostań ze mną dziś w nocy…

Pozwoliwszy Casowi przycisnąć się półleżąco do beczki, Dean nie spieszył się z odpowiedzią na jego prośbę, namiętnie odwzajemniając pocałunek. Ich języki spotykały się wciąż od nowa, wreszcie obaj musieli się odsunąć, aby nabrać powietrza. Oblizał się i uśmiechnął do Castiela, a serce mu waliło.  
\- Oczywiście, mój kochany, co zechcesz – szepnął i przyciągnął Casa do siebie, po czym pocałował znowu, tym razem wolniej i łagodniej. Potem wyślizgnął się z jego objęć, szczerząc się z zadowoleniem, i podszedł do wejścia do namiotu. – Ale będziesz musiał poczekać, aż nie wrócimy do domu – dodał, mrugając do drugiego mężczyzny, po czym wyciągnął do niego rękę i wyszli razem na ulicę. Dołączyli do reszty swojej grupy na parkiecie, gdzie Dean zaprosił Joannę do tańca, zaś Anna wciągnęła do zabawy swego młodszego brata. Resztę wieczoru spędzili radośnie i beztrosko, a kiedy wrócili do powozów, byli niemal zbyt zmęczeni, by stabilnie trzymać wodze. Tym razem Dean i Cas zajęli miejsca z tyłu, pozwalając, by jeden ze służących pokierował końmi do domu, i wkrótce głowa Castiela osunęła się na bok, spoczywając na ramionach Deana. Dean nie obudził swego kochanka, dopóki nie dotarli do Milton Manor, i ostrożnie ułożył sobie mężczyznę w ramionach. Cas stęknął słabo, ale się nie obudził, nawet, gdy Dean zaniósł go w górę po schodach i złożył ostrożnie na jego własnym łóżku.  
Pochyliwszy się nad jego ciałem, Dean zaczął go powoli rozbierać, podziwiając oszałamiającą urodę swego kochanka. Kiedy dotarł do spodni, musiał przełknąć gulę w gardle. Widok Castiela nagiego i spokojnie śpiącego, zarówno zapierał dech w piersiach, jak i sprawiał niepokój, jako że Dean stwierdził, iż był bardziej niż trochę podniecony obrazem Castiela pod sobą, bezradnego, uległego i zdanego na jego łaskę.

Cas przeciągnął się lekko, gdy Dean zdjął z niego ostatnią sztukę odzieży, wystawiając jego nagą skórę na ciepłe letnie powietrze. Poczuł dreszcze, co w całym ciele wywołało gęsią skórkę; skóra go piekła i w świetle księżyca Dean widział, jak każdy fragment skóry reagował, a potem się uspokajał.  
Cas wymamrotał coś przez sen, jakiś miękki dźwięk, który zdecydowanie brzmiał jak imię Deana. Dean upuścił trzymany w ręku łaszek na podłogę i wspiął się na łóżko, wciąż całkowicie ubrany, po czym delikatnie pocałował kochanka. Ciało Casa zareagowało natychmiast, przesuwając się w stronę ciepła i dotyku, i mężczyzna powoli otwarł oczy.  
\- Dean… - wyskrzeczał Cas głosem ochrypłym od całodziennego gadania, śmiania się, śpiewania i wrzeszczenia. Na twarzy powoli pojawił mu się autentyczny uśmiech; przyglądał się pięknej piegowatej twarzy Deana, jego zielonym oczom i temu, jak światło księżyca lśniło mu na włosach, barwiąc je na złotomiedziany kolor.  
\- …Jesteśmy w domu? – Cas uniósł się na łokciach, rozejrzał się po swojej sypialni, a potem spojrzał w dół na swoje ciało. Swoje całkowicie nagie ciało. Cas zarumienił się, co kontrastowało z jego śnieżnobiałą skórą, i ponownie zerknął na Deana. – I… jestem nagi…

Nieoczekiwanie zaskoczony cichym głosem Castiela, Dean zamrugał i spojrzał na senną twarz kochanka.  
\- Tak, jesteśmy w domu – powiedział dziwnie chrapliwym głosem. Powiódł wzrokiem wzdłuż ciała Castiela, przez jego obojczyki, pierś i brzuch, po czym natychmiast wrócił na twarz i odwzajemnił jego trochę nierozumiejące spojrzenie. – A ty jesteś… zasnąłeś, a nie mogłeś spać w ubraniu, więc… rozebrałem cię…  
Nie wiedział, czemu, ale ta sytuacja naprawdę go kłopotała. Nie było logicznego powodu po temu, by zachowywał się tak nieśmiało i powściągliwie, w końcu wcześniej uprawiali seks i nie było żadnego skrawka w ich ciałach, którego drugi by nie znał. Ale przyszpiliwszy Casa w dole w taki sposób Dean wzbudził w sobie całkiem nowe fantazje i niemal brutalnie musiał się powstrzymywać przed ich realizacją. – Powinienem… pójdę ci po piżamę… - powiedział wreszcie, siadając z powrotem i przygotowując się do zejścia z łóżka, by przynieść wspomniane rzeczy.

Cas szybko wyciągnął rękę i złapał Deana za nadgarstek, ciągnąc go lekko.  
\- Dean… nie idź… - wciągnął mężczyznę z powrotem na łóżko i spojrzał mu w oczy. - …Jaki sens w ubieraniu się? Wolałbym nie nosić żadnych, gdy jesteśmy sami… - Cas uśmiechnął się i był w tym uśmiechu maleńki ślad rozbawienia i żartu. Pociągnął Deana na siebie i jedną dłonią pogładził mu twarz, a drugą położył na karku. – W tej chwili uważam cię za nadmiernie ubranego… - posłał mu uśmieszek i pocałował go powoli i leniwie, płynnym ruchem unosząc ciało na spotkanie kochanka i w naturalny sposób łącząc się z nim biodrami. Ciepła letnia noc sprawiała, że temperatura idealnie nadawała się do spania nago, wystarczyło tylko cienkie prześcieradło do przykrycia się… piżama byłaby tylko kłopotem.

Dean podążył za ruchami Casa, pozwalając przyciągnąć się i pocałować z miłością. Oczywiście, że nie było potrzeba piżamy… Oddech Deana ustabilizował się, gdy wciąż się całowali, i mężczyzna pozwolił Casowi zacząć go powoli rozbierać, pozwolił mu wsunąć palce pod krawędź koszuli i pociągnąć, rozpinać guziki jeden po drugim, aż wreszcie kawałek materiału zwisał luźno wokół torsu Deana. Wciąż nad swoim kochankiem, Dean wysunął jedno kolano i włożył je między nogi Casa, rozsuwając je lekko i pocierając jego rosnącą erekcję.   
\- Boże, Cas… - wydyszał mu gorąco w szyję, liżąc ją i ssąc, aż wreszcie kochanek zaczął słabo kwilić. Uśmiechając się do siebie, Dean przygryzł ostrożnie zaczerwienione ciało, na co Cas wbił paznokcie w jego ramiona i przyciągnął go bliżej. – Chcę cię słyszeć, Cas… proszę, nie powstrzymuj się… - zakradł się ręką w dół ciała Casa, nie poświęcając jego torsowi zbytniej uwagi, i trafił prosto do jego lędźwi. Objął dłonią jego fiuta i zaczął go pocierać.

Cas wygiął się w łuk pod dotykiem Deana, automatycznie szukając silniejszego tarcia, pragnąc więcej tego, co Dean mógł mu dać. Zamknął oczy, gdy Dean powiódł mu ustami po szyi, gryząc ją i liżąc, a każde skubnięcie zębów posyłało ciarki przez ciało Castiela prosto do jego genitaliów.  
Sapnął, gdy Dean chwycił jego fiuta, i twardniał coraz bardziej po każdym pociągnięciu dłoni kochanka.  
\- D-Dean… ach… - przez chwilę mamrotał coś niespójnie, sapiąc lekko i drżąc. Głowa opadła mu na łóżko i Cas uniósł ręce, by zdławić ciche dźwięki, jakie wyrywały mu się z ust. Wiedział, że naprawdę nie powinien zachowywać się głośno, ale nie mógł nic na to poradzić. Jednak opuścił je szybko, gdy przypomniał sobie, że Dean powiedział, iż chciał go usłyszeć. Oparł się na łokciach i patrzył, jak Dean swymi pełnymi odcisków palcami dotykał jego ciała, doprowadzając je do stanu pełnej gotowości. – Tak… tak dobrze, Dean… ty… twoja dłoń… proszę… sz-szybciej…

\- Co zechcesz, kochany… - Dean nawet nie próbował czegokolwiek spowalniać czy odwlekać. Ciaśniej objął erekcję Castiela i zaczął szybciej ruszać dłonią, co jakiś czas ją ściskając i ścierając kciukiem wilgoć już pokrywającą czubek. – Wyglądasz idealnie… Boże, cały dzień wyglądałeś idealnie… Pragnąłem cię od chwili, kiedy rano wyjechaliśmy… - klucha z gardła zniknęła, ale sprawiła, że brzmiał chrapliwie i szorstko, prawie tak, jak Castiel. Czując na sobie wzrok Castiela, obserwującego, jak on sprawiał mu przyjemność, poczuł się podniecony i pobudzony, nie zaś zawstydzony. – Muszę zobaczyć, jak dochodzisz, kochany…

Zabiegi Deana, jego dłoń dotykająca mu ciała i jego oczy błądzące mu po ciele, wszystko to sprawiło, że Castiel czuł się jak jakiś klejnot koronny, pasujący do księcia. I przypuszczał, że Dean był księciem, nawet, jeśli urodził się w rodzinie z niższej klasy i sprzątał w dzieciństwie stajnie, zamiast jeździć na kucyku. I nawet teraz wciąż zarabiał na życie pracą zamiast rozkazywać innym tak, jak Cas.  
Ale było coś w sposobie, w jaki Dean stał, prosto i z uniesioną głową, gdziekolwiek by nie poszedł, co dawało Casowi wrażenie królewskości. Pomagało też to, że Dean był naprawdę piękny, miał pełne usta i prosty nos, a rzęsy dłuższe, niż Cas kiedykolwiek widział u kobiety.  
Te myśli przebiegły mu głowę, gdy Cas patrzył, jak Dean na niego patrzył, i z zaskoczeniem stwierdził, że zaraz dojdzie, z trudem mając czas, by ostrzec Deana.  
\- O, Boże, Dean… Tak, tak, taaak…  
Rzucił biodrami w pięść Deana jeszcze kilka razy, po czym brzuch ścisnął mu się mocno, a uda zadrżały, gdy orgazm falami przebiegł jego ciało. Oczy uciekły mu w tył głowy, a z ust dobiegło zdyszane „Dean!”

Dean z uśmiechem odsunął dłoń, w roztargnieniu gładząc nią Castiela po brzuchu, po czym zsunął się w dół i wytarł go własną koszulą, którą potem rzucił na podłogę. Podpełznąwszy z powrotem w górę objął twarz Castiela i pocałował go słodko i kojąco, wiedząc, że mężczyzna nadal dochodził do siebie.   
\- To było… piękne – szepnął pomiędzy pocałunkami, uśmiechając się w usta Casa i gładząc mu policzki.  
Wreszcie opadł na materac obok kochanka, przerzucił ramię przez jego wciąż drżące ciało i objął go, podczas gdy Cas na zmianę koncentrował się na oddychaniu i odwzajemnianiu pocałunków. Kiedy otwarł oczy, wyglądały na szkliste i przez chwilę Dean zmartwił się, czy tamten zamierzał płakać i czy on przypadkiem nie zrobił czegoś złego. Ale wtedy Cas pocałował go znowu i odwzajemnił uśmiech, a Dean zapomniał o swych wątpliwościach. Leżenie tu z Casem po pełnym zabawy dniu poza domem, spędzanie czasu z nim i rodziną oraz kolegami było bliskie doskonałości i w tej chwili Dean czuł się absolutnie szczęśliwy i zadowolony. Cas leżał bezwładnie w jego ramionach i gdy Dean pogładził go miękko po policzku, powieki mężczyzny ledwo zatrzepotały.  
\- Śpimy? – szepnął Dean w jego ciepłą szyję, po czym łagodnie skubnął mu ucho i zachichotał słysząc na pół zainteresowane, na pół zmęczone stęknięcie Casa. – Zatem sen. Dobranoc, mój kochany, i miłych snów…   
Dean odchylił się, kładąc głowę na poduszce obok Casa, i wolną dłonią naciągnął na nich cienkie prześcieradło. Potem przytulił się do kochanka. Cas zasnął w mgnieniu oka, a Dean spędził resztę przytomnego czasu obserwując go we śnie, słuchając jego oddechu i dziękując Bogu za to, że go miał.


	13. Chapter 13

Następny dzień na jarmarku przeszedł z grubsza tak samo, jak pierwszy; sprzedano jeszcze więcej jabłek, były tańce i jedzenie wypieków. Cas wrócił do domu wcześnie i przywiózł Ellen stosy materiałów, aby uszyć z nich nowe ubrania dla wszystkich, nowe garnki i patelnie dla kucharzy, nowe siodło do użytku Deana i Chucka Shurleya, ku sporemu zaskoczeniu Anny.  
Późne popołudnie spędzili zbierając jabłka w sadach, Chuck chodził za Anną z koszykiem, aby zbierać jabłka, jakie zrzucała z drzew. Uprzejmie odwracał wzrok, kiedy stała na drabinie, nie chcąc sprawiać wrażenia, że zaglądał jej pod spódnicę, chociaż przypadkowe spojrzenia na delikatne kostki i łydki wywoływały w nim dreszcze. Cas spowodował jedyny tego dnia incydent spadając z drabiny, na której stał, ale Dean na szczęście go złapał i obaj potoczyli się na trawę. Koniec końców Cas wylądował na Deanie, obaj pozbawieni tchu, ale za chwilę go odzyskali i zaczęli się śmiać, co doprowadziło do ich pierwszego publicznego pocałunku. Ellen zachichotała, podczas gdy Joanna skrzeczała ze śmiechu, wołając „Jakie to niewłaściwe!”, zanim Robert nie klepnął jej w tyłek, również się śmiejąc. Anna uśmiechnęła się lekko, niezdolna dłużej zaprzeczać temu, jak szczęśliwy wydawał się jej kochany brat i o ile bardziej Dean lśnił, będąc z nim, niż kiedy był z nią, Chuck, co dziwne, nie okazał ani zakłopotania, ani zaskoczenia tym pokazem.  
Tego wieczoru obiad podano na zewnątrz, w świetle lamp, na zasłoniętej tylnej werandzie, gdzie na szczęście nie dostały się komary. Zjedli chleb kukurydziany i placek jabłkowy, dwukrotnie pieczone ziemniaki ze świeżym masłem z pełnotłustego mleka od sąsiada, sos jabłkowy i kotlety wieprzowe, a na deser przywieziony z jarmarku placek brzoskwiniowy. Po obiedzie wszyscy siedli wokół i opowiadali różne historie, aż wreszcie nadeszła kolej Casa.  
\- Cas, opowiedz nam coś o Anglii, jak tam jest?  
Cas zesztywniał nieznacznie, ale uspokoił się czując ciepłą dłoń Deana na plecach i podjął opowieść o Anglii i swoim tam pobycie. Gawędził o podróży statkiem i o tym, jak nigdy więcej nie chciał podróżować morzem, ponieważ nie mógł utrzymać niczego w żołądku dłużej, niż przez godzinę lub dwie.  
\- Śniadanie, lunch i obiad marnowały się na mnie, ponieważ gdy tylko zjadłem, natychmiast je zwracałem. Suchary i owsianka są wystarczająco ohydne, kiedy się je połyka… za drugim razem jest jeszcze gorzej!  
W odpowiedzi cała grupa zaśmiała się, Anna, Joanna i Ellen skrzywiły i zrobiły miny.  
Opowiedział im o lampach gazowych oświetlających ulice, lśniących w nocy miękkim, żółtym i niebieskim blaskiem. Brukowane ulice były wystarczająco dobrze utrzymane i nigdy się nie zdarzało, że nie można było pojechać z jednego miejsca do drugiego, nawet zimą, z obawy przed błotem. Nauczycieli miał dość miłych, ale siostry zakonne były okrutne. Szybko naświetlił fakt, że wielokrotnie w czasie pobytu w szkole był poniewierany. Anna, słysząc to, zbladła nieznacznie, a Chuck położył dłoń na jej dłoni, w odpowiedzi na co zarumieniła się dla odmiany.  
Historia toczyła się wokół kilku jego przyjaźni, wycieczek po Londynie celem popatrzenia z daleka na Pałac Westminster, spacerów wzdłuż Tamizy i większego strachu przed policją, niż przed kryminalistami na ulicach.  
\- …Jestem dużo szczęśliwszy tu, w domu, z moją rodziną, niż kiedykolwiek byłem w Anglii. Nie sądzę, bym chciał tam w najbliższej przyszłości wracać – ujął dłoń Deana w swoją i uśmiechnął się.

Podczas gdy wszyscy wokół stołu usiedli wygodnie i słuchali opowieści Castiela, Dean był jedynym, oprócz swego kochanka, który nie cieszył się tą historią. Nigdy naprawdę nie rozmawiali o pobycie Casa w Anglii, ale z tego, co Dean zgadł – a nie było to szczególnie trudne, naprawdę – nauczyciele i siostry w szkole odpowiadali za nagłą i znaczącą zmianę w Castielu, za to, że traktował Deana i służących jak błoto. Dean przełknął z trudem i zmusił się do uśmiechu, uspokajająco ściskając dłoń Castiela.   
Obiad przebiegł spokojnie i tak Cas, jak i Dean w końcu się odprężyli. Gdy talerze się opróżniły i świetliki zaczęły latać nad stołem, Ellen i Jo zerwały się z krzeseł i zaczęły zbierać zastawę i znosić ją do domu. Wszyscy pomogli w zmywaniu i gdy mężczyźni ruszyli do foyer na kilka drinków przed snem, kobiety się wymówiły. Cas siedział na jednym z foteli, a Dean pozwolił sobie usiąść mu na kolanach, skraść mu szklankę i łyknąć odrobinę gorzkiego napoju. Robert, oparty o kominek, tylko przewrócił oczami i zachęcił Chucka – który teraz, bez Anny w pobliżu, wydawał się trochę zakłopotany – do rozmowy. Dean uśmiechnął się i przytulił bardziej, obejmując Casa za szyję i całując go w ucho.  
\- Cieszę się, że do nas wróciłeś – powiedział cicho, opierając się czołem o skroń Casa i wdychając jego piżmowy zapach. – Proszę, nigdy więcej mnie nie opuszczaj.

Cas zachichotał i objął Deana w talii, po czym wstał i również Deanowi pomógł się podnieść.  
\- Myślę, panowie, że i na nas pora… Życzę wam wszystkim miłego wieczoru… Panie Shurley? Proszę poprosić Ellen, aby przygotowała panu pokój na noc, zostanie pan z nami i jutro pożyczy konia, aby wrócić do miasta.  
Chuck kiwnął głową, szeroko otwierając oczy na widok takiej gościnności, a Cas wziął Deana za rękę i wyprowadził z pokoju.  
Gdy tylko znaleźli się poza nim, Cas uniósł dłoń Deana do ust i pocałował ją, sponad palców spoglądając mężczyźnie w oczy.  
\- Dziękuję ci za dzisiaj… za wszystko. Nigdy nie śmiałem mieć nadziei na to, że zdobędę to… zdobędę ciebie… - Cas przycisnął Deana do wyłożonej drewnem ściany korytarza, przysunął się i powoli go pocałował, a kiedy się rozdzielili, westchnął z drżeniem. – Deanie Winchester, jesteś doskonały.

Zaskoczony tym nagłym ruchem Dean nie miał szans zareagować i na razie poddał się pocałunkowi. Gdy Cas się nieznacznie odsunął, na jego ustach widniał uśmiech i Dean poczuł, że się zarumienił słysząc pochwałę.  
\- Och, no wiesz – powiedział, próbując z całych sił ukryć to, jaki faktycznie był poruszony – nie jestem aż tak interesujący… - znając Casa Dean założyłby się o wszystko, że drugi mężczyzna by się z nim nie zgodził i przez następne dwadzieścia minut wyszczególniałby to, co w Deanie kochał, więc objął Casa za szyję i przyciągnął do siebie, całując go jeszcze raz, przerywając wszystko, co tamten miał albo nie miał zamiaru powiedzieć. – Przy okazji, sam też nie jesteś najgorszy – uśmiechnął się, kiedy ich usta rozdzieliły się na chwilę dla nabrania oddechu. Potem spojrzeli sobie w oczy i nagle cała lekkość i rozbawienie zniknęły. – I wciąż nie mogę uwierzyć, że wybrałeś mnie…

\- Cóż… masz resztę życia na to, by do tego przywyknąć… - Cas posłał mu uśmieszek, wziął Deana za rękę i poprowadził go ścieżką do lasu, zadowolony z tego, że w tym momencie po prostu był z Deanem, że spacerował z nim pośród grania świerszczy i i blasku świetlików latających nad ścieżką. - …Mój ojciec powinien wrócić w ciągu miesiąca… - Cas westchnął i spojrzał na Deana. Przenikające przez liście światło księżyca sprawiało, że skóra Deana lekko lśniła, i Casowi zaparło dech. – Nie stracę cię ponownie.

Idąc za Casem ścieżką Dean nie mógł oderwać od niego wzroku. Jego ciche słowa po części wyrażały troskę, po części determinację i Dean mu wierzył. Cas nie pozwoliłby, aby coś ponownie między nimi stanęło, nawet jego ojciec. Chociaż nie byli do końca pewni, jak mogliby powiedzieć o sobie panu Miltonowi.  
\- To nie będzie łatwe, wiesz o tym? – powiedział, ostrożnie dobierając słowa, bo nie chciał martwić Casa bardziej, niż to konieczne. – Nigdy nie aprobował naszej przyjaźni… Wątpię, czy będzie zachwycony słysząc, że jego drogi syn widuje się z mężczyzną… z kimś takim, jak ja… - umilkł, łagodnie ścisnął dłoń Casa i spojrzał w jego zamyślone oczy. – Więc… chcę, abyś wiedział… że cokolwiek postanowisz, ja jestem po twojej stronie i zrobię wszystko, czego będziesz chciał, aby się nam udało. Kocham cię, Cas, i to bardzo – podszedł bliżej, oparł sobie dłonie Castiela o pierś i pochylił się, aby pocałować mężczyznę w czoło.

Cas zamruczał, szczęśliwy, że Dean był tak blisko niego. Westchnął ciężko i objął Deana, ukrywając twarz w jego szyi i oddychając głęboko.  
Zapach świeżej trawy, potu i jabłek oszołomił go i Cas stwierdził, że ten zapach oznaczał dla niego dom. Wiedział od razu, że już nic i nigdy nie mogło być dla niego odpowiednie, nie tak, jak Dean.  
\- Dean, ja też cię kocham… Coś wymyślimy…  
Cas puścił kochanka i dalej wędrowali przez las, luźno trzymając się za ręce i śmiejąc się razem, gdy wspominali, jak w dzieciństwie włóczyli się w wysokiej trawie na pobliskich łąkach, wspinali na drzewa, by zrywać orzechy, i jak wyskubywali sobie z włosów kolce i gałązki po szczególnie zapalczywym mocowaniu się.  
Noc skończyła się tym, że Dean został przyciśnięty do drzewa, a Cas ukląkł przed nim, ustami doprowadzając go do orgazmu, trzymając go za biodra i wciskając kciuki w niewielkie zagłębienia przy biodrach. Gdy Dean w ciszy nocnej krzyknął jego imię, wystarczyło to, aby i Cas doszedł, zamykając oczy i drżąc, przełykając Deana i rumieniąc się, gdy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, jakiego bałaganu narobił. Ostatni raz tego lata popływali w sadzawce i cicho wrócili do sypialni Casa, gdzie umyli się nawzajem.

W ciągu następnych paru tygodni Chuck przyjeżdżał do dworu niemal codziennie, zalecając się do Anny tak, że ta wreszcie nie miała innego wyboru, jak mu na to pozwolić. Spędzili ostatnie słoneczne, letnie dni na łąkach na wzgórzu, wyprawiając pikniki i grając w karty, ciesząc się ciepłem i przytulnością. Charles Milton przysłał posłańca i oznajmił swój powrót na weekend. Zapanowało niezwyczajne, wszechobecne poruszenie teraz, gdy znano już datę powrotu, a Dean wiedział, że nikt z niecierpliwością nie oczekiwał powrotu ich pana. Najgorzej czuł się Castiel. Dean wiedział, że próbował on z całych sił zachować spokój, być skupionym i pełnym godności, ale czuł jego drżenie, gdy tylko byli sami, czuł jego nierówny oddech i widział nieco bledszą niż zwykle twarz. Dwór wyglądał wspaniale, wszystko było czyste, naprawione i piękne i chociaż Dean nie wiedział, jak ktokolwiek mógłby zaprzeczyć postępowi, jaki się tu dokonał, to wciąż lękał się reakcji ich pana. Nikt nie mógł być pewnym jego aprobaty co do zmian i każdy obawiał się prawdopodobnych konsekwencji. Przyszła i minęła sobota i napięcie jeszcze wzrosło, aż wreszcie w niedzielny poranek dał się słyszeć tupot końskich kopyt na żwirze. Służący przygotowali się, by powitać swego pana przy wejściu, niektórzy wybiegli na zewnątrz, by przynieść bagaże. Kiedy Charles Milton wszedł do domu, Dean ledwo go rozpoznał. Twarz miał bladą i zabiedzoną, brodę dłuższą niż wcześniej, a włosy na głowie prawie całkiem mu wypadły. Przypominał bardziej szkielet, niż żywą osobę. Dean odwrócił wzrok, gapiąc się w podłogę i skinąwszy głową w stronę pana, gdy tylko w polu widzenia pojawiła mu się druga para nóg. Kobieta towarzysząca panu Miltonowi była wysoką blondynką i gdyby nie jej zimne, bezduszne oczy, skierowane wprost na dzieci Miltonów, wydawałaby się dość ładna. Dean spojrzał na Casa, który zdawał się być równie ogłupiony, co reszta, kiedy jego ojciec przedstawił kobietę jako swoją nową żonę, Lilith.

Anna i Castiel stali absolutnie wyprostowani, w najlepszym niedzielnym ubraniu, i czekali na ocenę ojca. Pan Milton zaledwie skinął głową w ich stronę i wycharczał, aby poszli za nim do jego gabinetu, gdzie zamierzał ich wypytać o stan posiadłości.  
\- A moja droga żona Lilith przejmie nadzór nad służbą, tak, jak o to prosiła…  
Anna i Castiel podążyli za ojcem do gabinetu, Cas szeroko otwartymi oczami spojrzał przez ramię, z obawą zostawiając personel z tą nową kobietą. Jednak w tej chwili niewiele mógł zrobić, a gdy drzwi gabinetu się zamknęły, atmosfera przeszła z pełnej napięcia w przerażającą.  
Głos Lilith był słodki i jedwabisty, niemal zbyt delikatny na słowa, które wybrała z taką troską, że zdawało się, iż wyciągnęła je ze słoika i związała razem, by mieć pewność, że uderzą jak najsilniej.  
\- Dzień dobry. Nazywam się Lilith Milton… co oznacza, że jestem, od chwili, gdy poślubiłam waszego pana, waszą nową panią. Będziecie się do mnie zwracać wyłącznie proszę pani lub pani Milton. Nie będziecie się odzywać bez pytania i nigdy nie będziecie dotykać mnie lub moich rzeczy, chyba, że wydam takie polecenie. Ty… - wskazała chudym palcem na Deana, mrużąc oczy na widok jego roboczego stroju i szerokich ramion – chłopcze, jakie masz tutaj obowiązki?

Dean poczuł, jak jego brat i Joanna zesztywnieli obok, gdy ich nowa pani zwróciła się bezpośrednio do niego. Uniósł nieco głowę, przez chwilę patrzył w jej zimne oczy i spuścił wzrok.  
\- Nazywam się Dean Winchester, pani Milton. Jestem głównym stajennym, nadzoruję opiekę nad końmi i stajniami w Milton Manor.  
Umilkł i oblizał się niepewnie, wciąż gapiąc się prosto pod nogi. Pani przez chwilę nie powiedziała nic więcej i nawet wtedy, gdy zaczęła chodzić wzdłuż szeregu służby, opuszczając miejsce na wprost Deana, najstarszy Winchester nie odważył się ruszyć. Ale choć Lilith Milton onieśmielała, to Deana najbardziej przerażała myśl o Castielu i Annie sam na sam z ich ojcem. Było okropnie cicho, z gabinetu nie dobiegał żaden dźwięk i Dean mógł mieć tylko nadzieję i modlić się o bezpieczeństwo Castiela. Wiedzieli, że będzie ciężko, Castiel przygotował się, aby stawić czoła ojcu, skonfrontować się z nim w sprawie zaniedbania, jakie przez ostatnie parę lat wisiało nad domem i jak on wziął sprawy w swoje ręce i wszystko ulepszył. Ale wciąż Dean był pewien, że rozmowa o tym a faktyczne zrobienie tego to były dwie różne rzeczy. Żałował tylko, że nie mógł być z nim i trzymać go za rękę lub może po prostu stać obok, dając mu znać, że tam był. Mógł jedynie tkwić tutaj, słuchając głośnego stukotu obcasów Lilith na podłodze, gdy kobieta mierzyła każdego służącego pełnym lekceważenia wzrokiem.

Lilith z obrzydzeniem zmarszczyła nos.  
\- Nie pytałam cię o imię…  
Każdego ze służby potraktowała w ten sposób, pytając wyłącznie o zakres obowiązków, nie o imiona, wiek czy związki. Kiedy Ellen i Robert chwycili się za ręce, jako że Ellen trzęsła się trochę z gniewu po takim potraktowaniu, Lilith rzuciła, że publiczne okazywanie sobie uczuć w tym gospodarstwie nie będzie dłużej dopuszczalne.  
\- Nikt nie będzie okazywał żadnych uczuć publicznie. Jest to zabronione, ponieważ taka otwarta lubieżność jest czymś złym i niemoralnym – niemal warknęła przy tych słowach i tak długo wbijała wzrok w Ellen, dopóki ta nie puściła dłoni męża.  
Castiel i Anna stali prze ojcem, podczas gdy starszy człowiek pokuśtykał za biurko, usiadł przygarbiony i spuścił wzrok.  
\- Castielu… opowiedz mi, czego tu dokonałeś w czasie mojej nieobecności.  
Cas szybko przeszedł przez listę usprawnień we dworze, ograniczając się do rzeczy namacalnych, zamiast emocjonalnych, ponieważ wiedział, że szczęście służby było czymś, co jego ojca absolutnie nie obchodziło. Jak długo wykonywali swoją pracę, pan Milton nie zamierzał się przejmować tym, czy żyli szczęśliwie, czy też z trudem brnęli przez dni.  
Kiwał w milczeniu głową po każdym ulepszeniu, o którym opowiadał Castiel, po czym, gdy syn skończył, odchrząknął i kaszlnął.  
\- Bardzo dobrze – Cas i Anna zesztywnieli i zerknęli pospiesznie na siebie; przebiegło między nimi niewymówione „co to było?” – Castielu… udowodniłeś mi, że nie jesteś tak bezużyteczny, za jakiego cię kiedyś uważałem… masz pozwolenie, aby zostać tu i kontynuować pracę, jeśli chcesz. Możesz też odejść i robić karierę na własną rękę… Poślubiłem Lilith, ponieważ… chciałem mieć kogoś, kto by się stanowczo zajął posiadłością. Ty jesteś o wiele za miękki, za miły… - wypowiedział słowo „miły”, jakby to było coś obrzydliwego, jakby nienawidził jego smaku w ustach - …a Lilith będzie w stanie zająć się wszystkim, gdy mnie zabraknie… Moje zdrowie gwałtownie się pogarsza… Lekarze w Nowym Jorku poinformowali mnie, że został mi mniej niż rok życia.  
Castiel przestąpił z nogi na nogę, wyraźnie chcąc coś powiedzieć, a jego ojciec naprawdę uniósł dłoń i wychrypiał „mów, chłopcze”.  
\- …Ojcze… jeśli miałbyś… Boże broń, umrzeć w przyszłym roku… czy dwór i jego pola przejdą na Lilith? Czy właśnie to chcesz nam powiedzieć?  
Annie opadła szczęka, kiedy ich ojciec powoli pokiwał głową.  
\- Tak.  
\- Ale… ojcze, ona.. ona jest dla nas obca, dla służby też… jak… To jest mój dom, byłbym szczęśliwy mogąc tu zostać i kontynuować rozpoczętą pracę…  
\- Castielu – głos ojca zabrzmiał surowo pomimo chrypki i Cas natychmiast zamilkł. – Taka jest moja wola. Lilith odziedziczy dwór, a ty i twoi bracia otrzymacie po części pieniędzy zdeponowanych w banku w mieście. Zrobicie z nimi, co będziecie chcieli. Nie wierzę, że którykolwiek z was trzech będzie w stanie utrzymać posiadłość. W ciągu minionych miesięcy Lilith okazała mi więcej lojalności i szacunku, niż wy trzej razem wzięci przez całe życie – pod koniec swej tyrady pan Milton niemal pluł słowami i kaszlał śliną na biurko. Anna krzywiła się po każdym takim razie. – Nic więcej nie pozostało do zrobienia w tej kwestii. Nie będzie więcej dyskusji. Jeśli zamierzacie tu zostać, będziecie posłuszni zasadom, jakie ona ustanowi. W przeciwnym razie możecie się spakować, odejść i nigdy nie wracać.


	14. Chapter 14

Dean z opóźnieniem zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że powinien był wiedzieć. Wszyscy powinni byli się zorientować w chwili, w której Lilith Milton weszła do domu, patrząc na każdego z nich z najwyższą protekcjonalnością. Pierwszy dzień był tylko początkiem wielu podobnych. Pani Lilith była równie okrutna i niemiłosierna, jak się wydawała być od pierwszej chwili, a mając władzę nad dworem i jego mieszkańcami stała się powodem i tematem koszmarów u każdego. Obecnie wszyscy pracowali ciężej, niż zwykle, harując w jesiennym wichrze, nosząc zbyt cienką odzież i nosząc zbyt wielkie ciężary. Nawet Joanna i Sam zostali zmuszeni do dźwigania, do pracy, która nie pasowała do ich wieku ani budowy fizycznej. Na początku Dean czuł zmieszanie, niezrozumienie i gniew – ale gdy ujrzał wyraz twarzy Lilith, gdy ta patrzyła na pracujących nastolatków, pocących się i dyszących z wysiłku, gdy ujrzał błysk w jej oczach, to zadowolenie lśnienie, zaczął jej nienawidzić. Lilith się tym rozkoszowała. Torturowała ich dzień po dniu, wymagając najlepszej pracy przy minimalnym wynagrodzeniu i praktycznym braku przerw i Dean wiedział, że długo tak nie wytrzymają. W okolicach Wigilii jeden z chłopców stajennych zemdlał. Lilith odmówiła posłania po lekarza i nawet po dniach spędzonych pod opieką Ellen młody mężczyzna poddał się i zmarł. Nie było jednak czasu, aby go opłakać, ponieważ ani Lilith, ani ich pan nie troszczyli się o to, więc reszta służby nie miała innego wyboru, jak pracować dalej. Kiedy Dean ujrzał cicho płaczącego Sammy`ego, pospieszył do niego w tak niebudzący podejrzeń sposób, jak mógł, i spróbował go uspokoić, Lilith nie pozwalała na słabość. Pogardzała nią z taką samą gorliwością, z jaką pogardzała uczuciami i miłością. Dean nie był z Casem już od prawie dwóch miesięcy i rano, w dzień Bożego Narodzenia, nie mógł nawet wejść do domu, więc zostało mu jedynie stanie pod oknem Castiela w nadziei, że tamten by się pokazał. Chciał tylko go zobaczyć i pomówić z nim, choćby przez minutę.

W czasie świąt Lilith zażądała, aby zabrać ją do miasta na elegancki obiad w jedynej tamtejszej restauracji, która nie była naprawdę barem z dołączoną kuchnią. Ona i pan Milton wyjechali wcześnie rano i oznajmili, że wrócą następnego dnia po południu.  
Godzinę po tym, jak sanie odjechały, Cas i Anna otwarli drzwi dworu i razem zwołali wszystkich do dworu, ponieważ mieli niespodziankę.  
Wewnątrz stało się oczywiste, dzięki zapachowi cydru oraz ciast dyniowych i jabłkowych i szynki, że Anna, Cas i Ellen przygotowali świąteczną ucztę. Wszyscy ludzie z posiadłości zgromadzili się wokół wielkiego stołu, pełnego jedzenia i dekoracji z ostrokrzewu, pachnących lasek cynamonu i jemioły. Cas stanął u szczytu stołu i odchrząknął.  
\- …Wiem, że te ostatnie dwa miesiące nie były najlepsze…  
\- Castiel, możesz tu mówić otwarcie, nikt w tym pokoju nie zamierza rozmawiać ani z naszym ojcem, ani z tą wstrętną wiedźmą Lilith – westchnęła Anna przewracając oczami i krzyżując ramiona. Ellen sapnęła, a Joanna zachichotała.  
Cas odetchnął głęboko i położył dłonie płasko na stole, opierając się na nich.  
\- Ostatnie dwa miesiące były dla was wszystkich piekłem na ziemi… i to nieuczciwe, że z tej rodzinnej atmosfery, jaka tu panowała w czasie nieobecności mojego ojca… przeszliśmy do więzienia, w jakie Lilith zamierza zmienić tę posiadłość… Nie mogę kontrolować żadnego z nich… ale mogę wam dać świąteczny obiad z rodzaju tych, jakich chciałem, zanim on z nią nie wrócił… - Cas wstał i powoli rozejrzał się po pokoju, wędrując wzrokiem od twarzy do twarzy. Spojrzał na Deana i uśmiechnął się, po czym poprosił kochanka gestem, aby ten przy nim stanął. – Będziemy świętować tak, jak tego chciałem… i sprzątniemy wszystkie tego dowody, zanim oni wrócą, tak, aby nikt tutaj nie cierpiał z powodu okrucieństwa Lilith i jej ogromnej nienawiści do wszystkiego, co dobre, miłe i rodzinne – odchrząknął i przemówił głosem, który żądał posłuchu, nie stanowiąc jednak zagrożenia. – Wszyscy jesteście moją rodziną. I nieważne, co planuje mój ojciec… nie zostawię was na pastwę tej kobiety.

Gdy tylko Dean stanął obok Castiela, nieśmiało wziął go za rękę i trzymał ją, dopóki kochanek nie skończył. Po tej przemowie zapadła co najmniej krępująca cisza i Dean oblizał się nerwowo. Nie przywykł do tego, żaden z nich nie przywykł. Tyle czasu spędzili żyjąc w spokoju i nie budząc się co rano w obawie przed nadchodzącym dniem, że ta nowa sytuacja panująca od kilku miesięcy dała im się we znaki bardziej, niż przypuszczali. I znowu to Anna zareagowała jako pierwsza, klaszcząc w ręce, po czym podeszła i usiadła przy stole. Poklepała miejsce obok siebie i patrzyła na Joannę dopóty, dopóki ta się nie ruszyła i nie usiadła obok. Powoli cała służba poszła za ich przykładem i wreszcie znowu zaczęli rozmawiać. Na początku było cicho i ostrożnie, ale im dłużej siedzieli, tym głośniejsi się stawali i bardziej odprężeni. Dean i Castiel siedzieli przy jednym z końców wielkiego stołu, tak blisko siebie, jak to było możliwe, kładąc sobie ręce nawzajem na kolanach. Było to coś niezwyczajnego i przyprawiało Deana o ciarki, przez co czuł się prawie tak, jakby się dopiero co zaczęli umawiać, a nie już zaszli dużo dalej. Obiad był wspaniały. Anna zabawiała obecnych przy stole historiami o tym, jak głupia i denerwująca była „pani Lilith” (wypowiedziała jej imię w tak zabawny sposób, że nikt przy stole nie mógł przestać się śmiać) i co by jej najchętniej zrobiła. Dean w gruncie rzeczy nie uczestniczył w pogawędce, Castiel zresztą też nie, poza okazjonalnym komentarzem „nie ma za co, zasługujesz na to”, kiedy jeden ze służących przyszedł mu osobiście podziękować za jego gościnność. Było ok. 1 w nocy, kiedy pierwsi ludzie wstali i oznajmili, że muszą iść spać. Ponieważ państwo Milton mieli wrócić po południu, Castiel powiedział im, że mogli spać, ale gdzieś tam w środku każdy wiedział, że jakoś musieli uporać się z pracą. Dean i Cas pomogli Ellen, Jo i Annie umyć naczynia i posprzątać wszelkie ślady po uczcie i było już po 3.00, kiedy dziewczyny wyszły z kuchni, zostawiając Deana i Casa samych. Dean opierał się o zlew, a Cas siedział przed nim na krześle, z roztargnieniem trzymając go za rękę i patrząc na niego długo, bez słowa. W kuchni panowała całkowita cisza, wreszcie Dean odchrząknął, wyjął rękę z uścisku Castiela, położył mu na głowie i pogładził długie, ciemne pasma włosów. Kiedy się odezwał, jego głos był cichy, wciąż niepewny, jakby inny i trochę żałosny.  
\- Ja… tęskniłem za tobą, Cas…

Cas wydawał się być lekko zmartwiony, kiedy Dean puścił jego dłoń, ale twarz mu złagodniała, gdy kochanek przemówił. Słowa szarpnęły go za serce, a w piersi ścisnęło go bolesne współczucie.  
\- Ja też za tobą tęskniłem, Dean…  
Cas wstał i objął Deana, natychmiast wyczuwając, jak bardzo mężczyzna zeszczuplał. Każdy we dworze był obecnie chudszy, do czego przyczyniło się racjonowanie żywności przez panią Lilith, która ogłosiła, że „zbliża się zima i musimy się przygotować na długie miesiące z niewielką ilością jedzenia”. Była to tylko kolejna wymówka, aby zdobyć kontrolę nad kolejnym aspektem życia w posiadłości i nad ludźmi, którzy w niej mieszkali. Cas odsunął się i pocałował Deana mocno, wyrażając wszystkie swoje uczucia tym silnym pocałunkiem, próbując przekazać, jak bardzo tęsknił za Deanem w czasie tych paru miesięcy, kiedy zostali zmuszeni, by się rozdzielić.  
W milczeniu poprowadził ich na górę, zatrzymując się co jakiś czas, aby przycisnąć Deana do ściany i całować go namiętnie, wykradając mu z gardła oddech i jęki.  
Z trudem dotarli do sypialni Casa, zanim nie zaczęli zrzucać ubrań; dłonie miotały się im obu, gwałtownie rozpinając guziki i rozwiązując sznurki, szaleńczo pragnąc dotknąć się nawzajem po tak długim czasie rozłąki. Głos Castiela był przyciszony, ale ochrypły, gdy wodził ustami po szczęce Deana, skubiąc ją i całując pomiędzy słowami.  
\- Dean, tak bardzo za tobą tęskniłem… nie mogę bez ciebie żyć… Jesteś moim światłem, wszystko jest ciemne i posępne, kiedy cię nie ma… - Cas wsunął dłoń w poluzowane spodnie Deana i objął nią jego sztywniejącego fiuta. Pocierał go i mówił dalej, prowadząc ich obu do łóżka, którego zasłony odrzucono do tyłu tak, by obaj mogli paść na ciężki koc. Cas klęknął nad Deanem i zakołysał biodrami, po czym pocałunkiem zamknął mu oczy. – Dean, chcę, byś się ze mną kochał… byś swym dotykiem zabrał mnie stąd… nie chcę pamiętać o tym, gdzie jestem… - pochylił się i ponownie złapał usta Deana swoimi. Leżeli pierś w pierś, nadzy, a ich ciała w zimnym powietrzu wczesnego poranka pokrywały się gęsią skórką.

Dean otwarł oczy, gdy Castiel wyszeptał swą prośbę, i dziękował za nocne ciemności, które ukrywały ciemny rumieniec na jego policzkach. Fantazjował o tym od miesięcy, aby przycisnąć Castiela do jego idiotycznie wielkiego łóżka i pożreć go, i kazać mu krzyczeć swoje imię w zamian za te wszystkie razy, kiedy to Castiel doprowadził go do takiego samego stanu. Nigdy by jednak o to nie poprosił, więc Castiel proszący o to, wręcz błagający, był kolejną rzeczą na liście jego nieświadomych pragnień i życzeń. Odsunął się trochę i oblizał usta, spoglądając w lśniące oczy Castiela – odbijające się w nich światło księżyca sprawiało, że błękitne sfery były jeszcze piękniejsze, jeszcze bardziej tajemnicze, niż zwykle.  
„Jesteś pewien?” – te słowa miał na końcu języka, ale zanim zdołał je wypowiedzieć, jego ciało zareagowało na własną rękę. Złapał Castiela za boki i pociągnął go w dół, ustami odnalazł jego usta i pocałował namiętnie. Nagle dłonie Deana były dosłownie wszędzie, gładziły Castielowi boki, wplątywały mu się we włosy, delikatnie drapały ramiona, wydzierając z niego dreszcze i jęki. Sięgnął w dół, zdarł z Castiela spodnie i rzucił je na bok, po czym przesunął się w dół jego ciała, całując go po brzuchu i nurkując w pępku, aż wreszcie, wreszcie dotarł do fiuta. Może sprawiły to miesiące życia w niepewności, w konieczności przyspieszania wszystkiego z obawy przed okrutną karą… ale prawdopodobniej to, że tak długo nie byli ze sobą, kazało Deanowi nie marnować czasu. Objął dłonią podstawę już dygoczącego członka Castiela i opuścił głowę, niemal całkowicie biorąc go w usta. Jęki Castiela były dla niego jak miód, jak afrodyzjak i nakręcały go dalej, sprawiając, że Dean ruszał głową, zaciskał usta i wodził językiem po ciele kochanka.

Cas pragnął zatracić się w Deanie, w jego smaku i zapachu, w żarze jego ciała i stałym biciu jego serca. Przez te ostatnie parę miesięcy był dla Lilith chłopcem do bicia i brał na siebie jej gniew, gdy tylko mógł, aby służący nie cierpieli. Przeszkadzał i wykradał dla służby jedzenie, ubrania i koce, kiedy tylko mógł, i był już w trakcie zdobywania leków oraz wzywania lekarza dla rannego chłopca, kiedy tamten zmarł. Cas załamał się wiedząc, że jeden z mieszkańców posiadłości zmarł, a on mógł temu zapobiec. Po tym zajściu unikał Lilith, gdy tylko mógł, ale dalej za jej plecami pracował nad poprawieniem życia personelu i niemal codziennie wykłócał się z ojcem na temat jej taktyki. Jednak pan był zaślepiony miłością i uważał, że cokolwiek Lilith chciała, było to najlepsze dla dworu. W końcu przecież nie zniszczyłaby swej własności, prawda? Ale on umierał, a im więcej Castiel go nękał, tym bardziej się od siebie oddalali i tym silniej Lilith trzymała go w garści, aż wreszcie pan Milton przestał w ogóle rozmawiać z Castielem i ignorował wszystkich we dworze, oprócz swojej żony. Ta wręcz kwitła dzięki uwadze, jaką obdarzał ją mąż, i wyładowywała swój gniew na każdym innym, więc on widywał tylko jej jasną, uśmiechniętą stronę, nie zaś tę pełną okrucieństwa, jak inni.  
Cas każdą cząstką ciała nienawidził tego, że nie był w stanie powstrzymać tego, co się działo. Wiele razy zasypiał z płaczem, samotnie, żałując, że nie było przy nim Deana, pragnąc zatracić się w jego objęciach. Obecna chwila bliskości mogła być jedyną w najbliższej przyszłości, jaką dla siebie mieli, więc Cas zamierzał wykorzystać każdą tego sekundę, aby upić się Deanem, jakby robił zapasy na czas posuchy, która, jak się obawiał, mogła nadejść każdego dnia.  
\- Dean… a-ach! – gdy Dean swymi dłońmi i ustami obrabiał jego ciało, Cas zareagował głośno, nie dbając o nic poza pieszczotami, jakimi ten wspaniały, piegowaty mężczyzna obdarzał ciało pomiędzy jego drżącymi udami. – P-proszę… Dean… - Cas zadygotał, rzucił biodrami w górę, gdy Dean ponownie wziął go głęboko do ust, i krzyknął chrapliwie. – Potrzebuję cię!

Dean odsunął się po mniej niż pięciu minutach z ustami mokrymi od śliny i wilgoci Casa, spoglądając na niego przymkniętymi oczami. Jeszcze raz polizał czubek penisa Castiela, po czym podciągnął się w górę i przywarł ustami do ust kochanka, upijając się jego zdyszanymi jękami, podczas gdy ich nagie ciała ocierały się o siebie. Wtedy Dean złapał Castiela za nogi, ostrożnie, lecz z determinacją uniósł je w górę, po czym wziął butelkę oleju z nocnego stolika i pokrył jego sporą ilością swój wskazujący i środkowy palec.  
\- Jeszcze tylko trochę, mój kochany… - powiedział, gdy znalazł wejście Casa i łagodnie na nie naparł, nakrywając jego usta swoimi i spijając jego ciche jęki. – Tak bardzo cię pragnę, Cas… nie… nie masz pojęcia, jak mocno cię kocham…  
Był pewien, że Castiel coś by na to odpowiedział, ale Dean nie dał mu na to żadnej szansy, bo zgiął palce i przejechał nimi po jego czułym punkcie, sprawiając, że mężczyzna krzyknął z rozkoszy i wbił paznokcie w chude, choć umięśnione ramiona Deana. Dean parokrotnie poruszył palcami w obie strony, dodał do nich trzeci i z całych sił postarał się przygotować kochanka najlepiej, jak to było możliwe. Zdawało się niemal żenujące to, jak bardzo Dean był podniecony i zdenerwowany, kiedy wreszcie wyjął palce i odkrył, że Castiel spoglądał na niego spod przymkniętych powiek wzrokiem, który tak głośno mówił o zaufaniu i miłości, że Dean miał wrażenie, iż dusił się siłą tych emocji. Jeszcze raz sięgnął po butelkę i namaścił swego twardego fiuta taką ilością oleju, jaką uznał za konieczną. Potem umościł się między udami Castiela, oddychając głęboko i unosząc mu biodra. Widział, jak fiut Castiela drgnął w oczekiwaniu, jak pot spływał mu po udach, przy wejściu mieszając się z olejem. A potem ruszył do przodu, powoli wsuwając się w ciasne ciepło swego kochanka, cal po calu. Dean zatrzymywał się co jakiś czas, kiedy wyraz twarzy Casa bardziej pokazywał ból niż rozkosz.  
\- …B-boże… Cas…

Castiel powiódł dłońmi w górę ramion Deana, powoli gładząc jego piękne mięśnie, przeskakując palcami na każdej wyraźnej krawędzi, aż wreszcie objął mężczyznę za szyję. Pogładził kciukami szczękę Deana i zaparło mu dech, gdy mężczyzna wszedł w niego w całości; gorące pulsowanie wewnątrz ciała było dla niego czymś nowym i cudownym.  
\- Dean… - wydyszał Castiel jego imię głosem zaledwie głośniejszym od szeptu - …jest dobrze… proszę… r-rusz się… chcę… muszę cię poczuć… - powoli uniósł biodra; ciało drżało mu z powodu przepływających przez nie nowych doznań. Nigdy nie sądził, że będzie mu dane tego doświadczyć, że Dean pokocha go tak całkowicie.

Było tak intensywnie, że przez kilka chwil Dean nie mógł oddychać. Patrzenie na mężczyznę, którego kochał od czasu, zanim w ogóle wiedział, czym była miłość, patrzenie na Casa, jego Casa, rozłożonego pod nim i odwzajemniającego to spojrzenie z równą miłością i pożądaniem było równie piękne, jak świadomość ich ciał wtapiających się w siebie, stających się jednością. Nieznacznie przechylił głowę na bok, muskając wargami dłoń Castiela na swojej twarzy, całując ją łagodnie i językiem zlizując z niej pot. Potem złapał Castiela za biodra, mocno, ale uważając, by nie narobić mu siniaków, i zaczął się poruszać, najpierw powoli, wsuwając się tak głęboko, jak mógł, a następnie wysuwając prawie całkiem, zanim wsunął się znowu. Cas jęknął głośniej, niż Dean do tego przywykł, ale uwielbiał to. Uwielbiał to, jak Cas się pod nim rozpadał, dzięki niemu. Pochylił się i pocałował go raz, potem drugi, zanim znowu się wycofał i przyspieszył tempo. Wreszcie zaczął wbijać się w kochanka, wydzierając mu z ust jęki, sapnięcia i krzyki rozkoszy. Nie potrwało to długo i Dean poczuł znajomy, oczekiwany nacisk rosnący mu w dole brzucha, gromadzący mu się w lędźwiach. Przygryzł usta, uniósł nieco biodra Casa, by znaleźć lepszy kąt, i jedną dłonią objął mu fiuta.  
\- …blisko… Cas, ja zaraz…  
Tylko tyle był w stanie powiedzieć, zanim przed oczami wybuchło mu białe światło. Z ust dobyło mu się niemal zdumione sapnięcie, kiedy pchnął jeszcze raz i wypełnił kochanka do ostatniej kropli. Gdzieś na krawędziach świadomości zdał sobie sprawę, że Cas też musiał dojść, bo dłoń pokrywała mu ciepła wilgoć, ale w tej konkretnej chwili mógł jedyne opaść, w połowie na niego, w połowie obok, i po prostu oddychać.

Castiel objął Deana za ramiona i też próbował oddychać; ciało przegrzewało mu się z nadmiaru wrażeń, każdy nerw płonął rozkoszą, jaką Dean w nim wzbudził. Wsunął palce we włosy mężczyzny.  
\- Kocham cię… tak bardzo, Dean – szepnął miękko, głosem zdławionym emocjami. – Będziemy razem, nawet, jeśli będę musiał opuścić to miejsce i wszystko, czym ono dla nas jest. Nie odpuszczę sobie ciebie teraz, kiedy cię mam… - Cas zadrżał nieznacznie, opuszczając biodra, aby Deanowi łatwiej było na nich leżeć. – Jesteś najważniejszą osobą w moim życiu. Nigdy więcej… NIGDY nie pozwolę, by ktoś zabrał cię ode mnie… lub mnie od ciebie… - łagodnie całował Deana po skroniach, gładził po pulsującej szyi, wreszcie miękko westchnął. - …Jesteś moim światem… jesteś… wszystkim.

Dean przez chwilę leżał nieruchomo, pozwalając, by słowa Castiela do niego dotarły, i tulił go do siebie, obejmując go za szyję i gładząc krótkie włosy. Odebrało mu mowę po Castielowym wyznaniu miłości, jego oddania i namiętności. Kiedy wreszcie odzyskał zdolność mowy, nie powiedział tego, co chciał, nie wyznał tego, co tak desperacko pragnął mu powiedzieć…  
\- Nie możemy, Cas… - Cas znieruchomiał w jego ramionach, lekko wbijając mu palce w skórę na biodrach, a Dean mówił dalej. – Chcę być z tobą przez resztę życia, wiesz o tym… ale… nie możemy zostawić tego miejsca, Cas… nie teraz, nie w taki sposób. Nigdy bym nie zostawił Sammy`ego z… z nią… ani Ellen, ani Jo i Anny… nikogo… Cas, nie możemy dać Lilith wygrać. Ona w końcu wszystkich zabije – bolało go, że musiał to powiedzieć, ale była to prawda i choć Cas chciał wierzyć, że było inaczej, to też o tym wiedział. Dean widział to w jego oczach, patrzących na niego z żalem i bólem…

Kiedy Dean przemówił, twierdząc, że nie mogli, w oczach Casa mignął ból… ale szybko przeszedł w ponure zrozumienie. Dean miał rację. Nie mogli odejść, nie, kiedy Lilith była tutaj. Coś trzeba było zrobić. Castiel poczuł się chory, kiedy zdał sobie sprawę z tego, że jedynym sposobem na pozbycie się jej było albo ją odstraszyć, albo zabić.  
\- Co zrobimy, Dean?... Mój ojciec… uwzględnił ją w testamencie. Kiedy on umrze, to nie ja przejmę posiadłość… Lilith zdobyła całkowitą kontrolę – w głosie brzmiała mu odrobina ślepej paniki, widać ją było w jego oczach, kiedy szukał nimi wzroku Deana w poszukiwaniu spokoju, możliwego rozwiązania problemu, który uniósł łeb niczym niebezpieczna kobra.  
Castiel nie chciał opuszczać dworu, ale nie zamierzał też widywać swego ukochanego od wielkiego dzwonu, kiedy ojciec i Lilith wyjeżdżali. I sytuacja nie mogła się ciągnąć tak, jak to miało miejsce. W posiadłości nie mieszkała już ani jedna szczęśliwa osoba. Było tak, jakby lodowata dłoń Lilith rozsiewała wokół plagę nieszczęścia i strachu, który czaił się w drzwiach niczym cień, tylko czekając na to, by uderzyć w chwili, w której ktoś ze służby byłby najsłabszy.

\- Nie wiem… nie wiem, kochany… - Dean nienawidził tego, swojej własnej bezsilności, tego, jak okrutny wróg zmusił ich do ślepego posłuszeństwa. Leżeli w milczeniu, aż wreszcie Dean usłyszał równy oddech Castiela, ale nie przestał głaskać go łagodnie po plecach, trzymając go bezpiecznie w ramionach, próbując dać mu tyle spokoju i pocieszenia, ile mógł.  
Dean obudził się w południe, roztrzęsiony i szeroko otwierając oczy, i niemal wyskoczył z łóżka. Rozejrzał się zmieszany wokół i dopiero wtedy, gdy spojrzał na śpiące ciało przytulone do niego, zdał sobie sprawę z tego, gdzie był i że byli bezpieczni, przynajmniej na razie. Castiel poruszył się w jego ramionach i Dean położył się znowu, obejmując go i delikatnie całując w skroń.  
\- Cas… Cas… - szepnął, próbując obudzić kochanka tak łagodnie, jak mógł – Cas, ja muszę wyjść…

Cas mruknął coś przez sen, coś, co brzmiało dziwnie, jak „mmm… nie…”, i mocniej przywarł do Deana. Trzeba było kolejnego lekkiego potrząśnięcia, by się obudził, i wtedy Cas usiadł, ziewając, mruganiem odpędzając senność.  
\- Mmm… musi być po południu…  
Rozległo się głośne, ostre stukanie do drzwi, a potem syczący głos Anny, stłumiony ciężkim drewnem, ale wiadomość była wystarczająco jasna.   
\- Wrócili!!!  
Na zewnątrz dał się słyszeć tępy tętent kopyt i skrzypienie, gdy otwarły się drzwi powozu i wysiedli z niego ludzie. Castiel zesztywniał i, otwierając szeroko oczy, odwrócił się do Deana.  
\- …Musimy cię stąd wydostać…

Dean w kilka sekund wyskoczył z łóżka i padł na podłogę w poszukiwaniu swych ubrań, które pospiesznie nałożył. Minutę później założył drugi but i pochylił się, by pocałować Castiela, po czym ruszył do drzwi. Otwarł je odrobinę, ale na zewnątrz było już słychać głosy i kroki, więc prędko zamknął je z powrotem, w panice rozglądając się wokół. Okno! Dean otwarł drzwi balkonowe i wyślizgnął się na zewnątrz, zamykając je za sobą i przełażąc przez poręcz. Robił to wcześniej setki razy, ale tym razem było inaczej. Tym razem uciekał, przerażony tym, co mogłoby się wydarzyć… co by się wydarzyło, gdyby Lilith znalazła ich razem. Złapał się kraty, którą on i Cas wzmocnili nie tak dawno temu, i zaczął złazić w dół tak szybko, jak mógł. Ostatni odcinek pokonał, zeskakując, cicho wylądował na trawie i odwrócił się.  
\- A skąd dokładnie idziesz?  
Dean zamarł. Patrzyły na niego lodowate oczy, wykrzywione w pogardzie usta zdobił miękki, okrutny uśmiech. Lilith stała pomiędzy swymi dwoma osobistymi służącymi i uśmiechała się do niego z jakąś mściwą radością.  
\- Proszę pani… pani Lilith… ja tylko…  
\- Zdaje się, że wychodzisz z dworu. Popraw mnie, jeśli się mylę, ale czy nie wyraziłam się jasno tego dnia, gdy tu przybyłam? – jej uśmiech przybrał na sile i zaczęła okrążać Deana powoli i niebezpiecznie niby sęp. – Nie wolno ci wchodzić do domu. Sprzeciwiłeś się wyraźnemu rozkazowi swej pani, zatem jedynym przypuszczeniem jest to, że próbowałeś coś ukraść… - Dean nie mógł się ruszyć. Kolana mu zmiękły i poczuł, jak zadrżały mu ręce, gdy Lilith mówiła dalej, z ustami tuż przy jego uchu. – Myślę, że będę musiała cię ukarać…


	15. Chapter 15

Castiel patrzył, jak Dean wyszedł przez drzwi balkonowe, a potem pospieszył ubrać się i zejść na dół, wiedząc, że ojciec będzie chciał się z nim widzieć. Anna zatrzymała go jednak w połowie schodów, przerażona i z szeroko otwartymi oczami. Castiel natychmiast poczuł, że coś się stało. Serce tłukło mu się w piersi, gdy złapał Annę za ramiona i unieruchomił ją, podczas gdy ona coś bełkotała.  
\- Złapała go, Castiel, złapała go! I… p-powiedziała, że go ukarze! – jej ręce drżały, gdy złapała Casa za kamizelkę, więc brat nie miał wyjścia i potrząsnął nią lekko.  
\- Co? Anno, proszę, mów normalnie!  
\- DEANA, Cas… Lilith przyłapała Deana na wychodzeniu z dworu… ona… ona zrobi mu krzywdę, ja to po prostu wiem – Anna zaszlochała i zakryła sobie usta, ukrywając twarz w piersi Casa. Brat objął ją i oblekł twarz w pozbawioną emocji maskę, wiedząc, że jego własne uczucia tylko by wszystko pogorszyły.  
\- Dziękuję, Anno…  
Cas pokonał resztę schodów na dół spokojnie, próbując odzwierciedlać pewność siebie i profesjonalizm, których, jak wiedział, oczekiwał po nim ojciec. Rodzic udał się już do swego pokoju, ale służący trajkotali o Lilith i Deanie i w ciągu kilku minut od zejścia na dół Castiel dowiedział się, co zaszło… i dokąd Lilith zabrała jego kochanka.  
Do stodoły, do tego samego miejsca, w którym Castiel popełnił kiedyś potworny błąd. Tyle tylko, że Lilith nie poczułaby skruchy, jedynie przyjemność z karania Deana, jeden krwawy raz za razem. W tej właśnie chwili jakiekolwiek pozory spokoju runęły i Cas wybiegł za drzwi w chwili, w której jego ojciec wyszedł od siebie, wołając go. Pierwszy raz w życiu Castiel zignorował ojca i najszybciej, jak mógł, pobiegł w dół do stodoły, mając w głowie tylko jedną myśl „DEAN DEAN DEAN!!!”

Dean próbował walczyć. Szamotał się z silnymi lokajami Lilith, szarpiąc, pchając i wrzeszcząc. W drodze do stodoły minęli kilku służących, jego kolegów, jego przyjaciół. Ale nikt nic nie powiedział. Nikt się nie ruszył. Stali ogłupieni, sztywni ze strachu i Dean nie mógł ich winić. Znał to uczucie. Czuł je przepływające mu przez ciało, niczym lodowaty płyn tam, gdzie kiedyś płynęła gorąca krew. Wyższy z mężczyzn puścił go na chwilę, aby otworzyć wrota do stodoły, i Dean został wepchnięty do środka. Zatoczył się do przodu i padł na kolana, czując, jak rozdarły mu się spodnie i podrapała skóra.  
\- Proszę… proszę pani… ja nie… proszę mnie przeszukać, ja bym nigdy…  
\- Milczeć.  
Lilith weszła do stodoły zaraz za nimi, zaczekała, dopóki drugi z mężczyzn nie zamknął wrót, po czym wystąpiła naprzód, uniosła nogę i wbiła obcas w bok Deana. Dean sapnął i przygryzł usta, by stłumić ten dźwięk. Usłyszał za sobą jakiś szelest i instynktownie zgadł, co to oznaczało. Zacisnął powieki i z drżeniem wciągnął powietrze.  
\- …proszę… proszę…  
Pierwszy raz spadł na niego niespodziewanie i Dean krzyknął głośno i boleśnie.  
\- Nie. Kłam – sarknęła Lilith tuż spoza niego i przykucnęła obok, przyciskając coś… jakąś szmatkę nasączoną pewnym płynem, do pręgi na jego plecach, sprawiając, że syknął z bólu. – Kontynuować.  
Bicz śmignął w dół, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze raz, i jeszcze, i tak, jak ostatnim razem, Dean opuścił głowę, zacisnął powieki i czekał, wytrzymywał. Obudziły się w nim wspomnienia; pozbawiona wyrazu twarz Castiela, gniew, kiedy Dean okazał mu brak szacunku, nazywając go ksywką, wściekłość, kiedy złapał za bicz i sam zaczął go karać. Cas… całujący jego rany, opiekujący się nim, przepraszający wciąż od nowa i… ich pierwszy pocałunek… ich pierwsza wspólna noc, pierwszy raz, kiedy Dean znalazł się w nim…  
Po policzku spłynęła mu łza, mieszając się z krwią na ziemi.

Wrota do stodoły zacinały się i ustępowały jedynie pod wpływem ogromnej siły, ale w tej chwili Castiel szarpnął nimi tak, jakby zawiasy były doskonale naoliwione, i łupnął ostro. Stanął w wejściu, dysząc przez chwilę, ale zaskrzeczał w chwili, w której ujrzał bicz lądujący Deanowi na plecach, niemal jak pędzel, malujący nowe czerwone pręgi tam, gdzie trafił; krew sączyła się na powierzchnię i spływała po skórze Deana. Koszula okrywająca jego muskularne plecy rozdarła się, odsłaniając rozcięcia na plecach. Dean wyglądał żałośnie, skulony w sobie, szlochający i krzyczący z bólu po każdym ciosie. Castiel podbiegł do niego, potykając się kilka ostatnich kroków, i nakrył Deana swoim ciałem, wyszlochując przerażony i wściekły rozkaz.  
\- PRZESTAĆ!!! Nie możesz ROBIĆ tego ludziom!!!  
Lokaj trzymający bicz przerwał, na twarzy pojawiło mu się zmieszanie i ściągnął brwi na widok rozgrywającej się przed nim sceny.  
\- Proszę pani?  
Lilith sarknęła i kopnęła Casa, ale ten nie ustąpił, tylko jeszcze mocniej przykrył Deana.  
\- Zejdź mi z drogi, ty bezczelny szczeniaku!!!  
\- Nie – głos Casa był mroczny, pełen absolutnego obrzydzenia i wściekłości, jakie odczuwał wobec kobiety, którą jego ojciec sprowadził do ich domu, zupełnie, jakby sprowadził głodnego wilka i oczekiwał, że będzie się on ładnie bawił z kurczakami. Lilith uśmiechnęła się szyderczo, a jej twarz przypominała wstrętną maskę złości i gniewu za to, że została zignorowana w taki sposób.  
\- Dobrze… Zatem poniesiesz karę zamiast niego – rzuciła i wyrwała bicz z ręki służącego.  
\- Proszę pani… Pan Milton…  
\- MILCZ! ZROBIĘ TO, CO UZNAM ZA KONIECZNE, ABY WPROWADZIĆ W TYM MIEJSCU POSŁUSZEŃSTWO I PORZĄDEK!  
Ciszę w pomieszczeniu przerywało tylko ciche parskanie koni oraz ciężki oddech Castiela po biegu.  
\- Już dobrze, Dean… - szepnął Cas, po czym świsnął bicz, rozległ się trzask i z ust Castiela dobiegło bolesne łkanie.  
Znowu, znowu i jeszcze raz – świst – TRZASK – i kolejny zduszony krzyk, gdy Castiel przygryzł sobie wnętrze ust, dalej trzymając Deana i upewniając się, że dotykał jego pleców możliwie najmniej, osłaniając go własnym ciałem.  
\- To cię nauczy, co to znaczy okazywać mi nieposłuszeństwo, ty brudny, obrzydliwy…  
\- …Co to wszystko ma znaczyć… - głos był surowy, rozkazujący, nawet, jeśli brzmiał cicho i równo. Lilith obróciła się wokół, szeroko otwierając oczy, a dłoń, w której trzymała zakrwawiony bicz, zadrżała.  
\- Mój kochany…  
\- …Lilith… czy ty chłoszczesz… mojego syna? – pan Milton urwał, a głos zachwiał mu się nieznacznie na słowach „mojego syna”. Mocno ściskał laskę i spoglądał na nią zmrużonymi oczami, jakby nie mógł uwierzyć w to, że naprawdę widział to, co widział.  
\- On! Ten chłopak, ten służący, Dean… on kradł…  
\- Kłamie… - zdołał wykrztusić Castiel, kaszląc na skutek siły uderzeń.  
\- Bądź cicho, Castielu… ja się tym zajmę… - choć raz w jego głosie zabrzmiała czułość, gdy zwrócił się do syna. Na twarzy malował mu się ból, gdy pan Milton spoglądał na krwawiące pręgi krzyżujące się plecach jego syna. Potrząsnął głową i popatrzył na Lilith smutnym wzrokiem.  
\- …Odejdziesz, i to dzisiaj. Zabierzesz swoich służących, swoje ubrania i wszystko, co ze sobą przywiozłaś…  
\- Mój kochany?!  
\- … Nie jesteś dłużej mile widziana w moim domu, Lilith… Twój brak szacunku dla ludzkiego życia ciągle dawał o sobie znać. Może i nie jestem dobrym człowiekiem… ale nie będę tolerował poniewierania mojej rodziny. Nie do tego stopnia. Odebrałaś już wystarczająco dużo swobód… a teraz nadszedł czas, byś odeszła. Mój syn Gabriel przygotuje papiery rozwodowe, a ty zostaniesz usunięta z mego testamentu, ze skutkiem natychmiastowym.  
Lilith zachwiała się po tych słowach i upuściła bicz. Broda jej zadrżała, ale zdołała unieść głowę i spojrzała na pana Miltona, jakby było go jej żal.  
\- Jeśli tego sobie życzysz.  
\- Tak. A teraz odejdź – nie mówiąc nic więcej pan Milton odwrócił się od niej i pokuśtykał do Castiela i Deana.  
\- Castielu… mój chłopcze… - Cas powoli odsunął się od Deana, odsłaniając jednakowe pręgi na plecach swego kochanka, i nieoczekiwanie cała ta sytuacja stała się dla głowy domu oczywista. - …Castiel… czy… czy ty kochasz tego chłopca?   
Castiel drgnął słysząc powagę w głosie ojca. Powoli kiwnął głową, skupiając wzrok na wciąż krwawiących pręgach na plecach Deana, a gdy zamrugał, zagroziły mu łzy.  
\- Tak, ojcze… Kocham.

Dean chciał odepchnąć Casa, kazać mu odejść, kazać mu przestać poświęcać się dla niego, ale głos mu zamarł w chwili, w której poczuł wokół swego ciała silne ramiona, ciepłą skórę na swojej i łzy, które zaczęły mu płynąć po twarzy. Płakał cicho w objęciach ukochanego, słuchając słów ich pana, ojca Castiela, i ich dręczycielki, i nie rozumiał ani jednego. Wreszcie głosy, te stłumione dźwięki, zamarły i Deana powitała cisza. Jednak następne słowa usłyszał wyraźnie niczym dzwon, głośno i ostatecznie, i gdyby miał jakieś siły, to byłby się podniósł i spróbował stanąć obok kochanka. Cisza robiła się coraz głośniejsza, o ile było to w ogóle możliwe, aż wreszcie Dean nie mógł dłużej znieść bezruchu. Ruszył się, prostując na tyle, na ile mógł, aż wreszcie ujrzał oczy Castiela. Jego łzy odpowiadały tym na policzkach Deana, więc powoli uniósł dłoń, by jej otrzeć. Nie ośmielił się spojrzeć na swego pana, zbyt obawiając się obrzydzenia i odrazy, które z pewnością ujrzałby na jego twarzy.  
\- Ja nie… - głos ich pana był zaskakująco spokojny, kiedy ten odezwał się ponownie, a wahanie było jedyną oznaką jego zmieszania – …nie spodziewałem się tego po tobie, Castielu. Słyszałem o twoim… potknięciu w szkole… ale odniosłem wrażenie, że siostra przełożona wybiła ci to z głowy…

Castiel stanął na drżących nogach, patrząc na przygarbioną postać ojca. Odetchnął głęboko i wyprostował się pomimo potwornego bólu pleców.  
\- Ojcze, Dean jest dla mnie lepszym przyjacielem, bardziej lojalnym i godnym zaufania, niż ktokolwiek inny w życiu. Troszczy się o dwór, o grunty i o dom, i o ludzi, jakby stanowiło to część jego duszy. Kocham go za wszystko, czym jest, co robi i czym będzie. A on kocha mnie… i mnie wspiera. Wiem, że mnie za to osądzisz, że uznasz naszą miłość za obrzydliwość, za zło w oczach Boga… - przełknął z trudem, czując ból, i powoli pokręcił głową. – Nie rozumiem, dlaczego Bóg miałby postawić na mojej drodze kogoś takiego tylko po to, bym nigdy nie mógł cieszyć się jego towarzystwem.  
\- Potrzebujesz kobiety, Castielu, nie mężczyzny. Z mężczyzną nie możesz mieć dzieci, nie możesz go poślubić, nie możesz z nim żyć.  
\- Myślę, że mógłbym stworzyć stabilniejszy i bardziej pełen miłości związek z Deanem, niż z jakąkolwiek kobietą, do diabła z małżeństwem i dziećmi.  
Pan Milton szerzej otwarł oczy i skrzywił się, pierwszy raz słysząc przekleństwo z ust syna. Zachichotał nieznacznie i twarz mu trochę złagodniała, a wzrok stracił lodowaty wyraz.  
\- Castielu… wyrosłeś na wspaniałego młodego mężczyznę. Wzorowo pracowałeś we dworze. Nie umiem znaleźć nikogo lepszego od ciebie, kto przejąłby tę posiadłość – zmarszczył się lekko. – Ale nie mogę przebaczyć tego… tego związku, jaki utworzyłeś ze swym służącym…   
\- Więc odejdziemy. Dean i ja odejdziemy i nigdy nie wrócimy. Jak długo ktoś tu będzie, by zająć się jego rodziną i naszymi przyjaciółmi, i gdy Lilith odeszła, my też możemy.  
Pan Milton uniósł brwi, a na twarzy pojawiło mu się zaskoczenie.  
\- Ty… odszedłbyś… porzuciłbyś dla niego rodzinę i dom?  
\- Tak. Odszedłbym… dla niego, ojcze, zrobiłbym wszystko – Castiel drgnął lekko, a ciepła strużka krwi pociekła mu po plecach, cicho padając na klepisko i podkreślając jego stanowisko. Ojciec zmarszczył się i ściągnął usta.

Kiedy Dean uniósł głowę i wreszcie spojrzał na swego pana, ujrzał jego pełną dezaprobaty minę, dokładnie tak, jak to przewidywał. Ale było tam coś jeszcze, coś, czego nigdy nie spodziewał się zobaczyć. Współczucie. I szacunek. Charles Milton nie uśmiechnął się, gdy przemówił ponownie, ale głos miał miękki i pełen zrozumienia.  
\- Rozumiem… Wiem, że nie byłem… kimś, kogo byś nazwał dobrym ojcem, ani dla ciebie, ani dla twego rodzeństwa. Ale umiem przyznać się do błędu, jeśli go popełnię.  
Dean poczuł, jak Cas obok niego zesztywniał, jak mocniej złapał go za biodro w, jak Dean wiedział, zaskoczeniu i niedowierzaniu.  
\- O ile zrozumiałem, twoja siostra pomogła ci w reorganizowaniu dworu, podobnie jak państwo Singer? – zaczekał, dopóki Castiel nie kiwnął głową, i mówił dalej. – Nie jestem już dłużej w stanie zajmować się codziennymi sprawami tej posiadłości. Wobec tego, jeśli się zgodzisz, złożę obowiązki pana domu na Annę, pana Singera i jego żonę.

Castiel ponownie kiwnął głową i patrzył, jak jego ojciec uścisnął mu dłoń, po czym zostawił ich samych w stodole i pokuśtykał z powrotem do dworu. Cas opadł na klepisko w chwili, w której jego ojciec znalazł się na tyle daleko, że nie mógł go już widzieć, oszołomiony i milczący. Siedział tak przez chwilę, po prostu gapiąc się na ziemię, po czym powoli przełknął i spojrzał na Deana, a w kącikach oczu pojawił mu się zaczątek uśmiechu.   
\- …Jesteśmy wolni, Dean… możemy odejść. Wszyscy są bezpieczni… a my możemy odejść… i być razem… - Cas odetchnął drżąco i zaszlochał. – N… na zawsze.

Widok ulgi Castiela, jego czystego i absolutnego zdumienia, na chwilę zaparł Deanowi dech w piersiach. Mężczyzna wyciągnął rękę, padł mu w ramiona i objął jego biodra, przytulając się do niego.  
\- Jesteś… jesteś ranny… przeze mnie… Ja… - urwał, uświadamiając sobie znaczenie słów Castiela. – M-my… Cas… możemy odejść?! – Dean odsunął się trochę, na tyle, by spojrzeć Castielowi w oczy, i wreszcie również na jego ustach pojawił się uśmiech. – Cas!  
Przyciągnął Casa z powrotem do siebie i uniósł głowę na tyle, by sięgnąć do jego ust, całując go niezdarnie i pospiesznie, ale z ulgą, wdzięcznością i miłością.  
Nie spieszyli się, pomagając sobie nawzajem w poprawianiu ubrań na tyle, na ile mogli, wreszcie narzucili sobie koc na ramiona. Powrót do dworu był nieprzyjemny, służący wciąż stali i gapili się na nich, aż wreszcie Anna, Jo i Sam przybiegli z domu.  
\- Ojciec nam powiedział… Boże, Dean… Castiel…  
Sam objął Deana w talii, a Anna podtrzymała Castiela, kiedy razem wchodzili na górę. Podczas gdy dziewczęta oczyszczały rany ciepłą wodą i środkami odkażającymi, Dean opowiedział Samowi o ich planach i z zaskoczeniem odkrył, że Sam całkowicie je popierał. Kazał co prawda obiecać starszemu bratu, że ten będzie ich odwiedzał i pisał, ale dał im swoje błogosławieństwo.

Dean i Castiel potrzebowali dwóch tygodni na zaleczenie ran, który to czas spędzili w pokoju Casa, podczas gdy jego ojciec udawał ślepotę. Anna i Sam zajmowali się nimi, od Ellen ucząc się wszystkiego o opatrywaniu ran.  
Pomimo bólu Cas uznał te dwa tygodnie za najlepsze w życiu, bo otaczali go i zajmowali się nim ludzie, których kochał, a ciężar strachu, że Dean w każdej chwili mógłby mu zostać odebrany, pierwszy raz w życiu spadł mu z ramion.   
Rozmawiali o swoich planach i postanowili wybudować mały domek głęboko w lesie, tuż poza granicami posiadłości Miltonów, w pobliżu jeziora zasilanego wieloma strumieniami. Już pod koniec listopada pokrywało się lodem. Latem woda w nim była chłodna i idealna do pływania, wolna od pijawek, które wypełniały inne sadzawki i strumyki.  
Sam pomagał im w budowie, podobnie jak inni służący z dworu, i wykorzystali pieniądze ze spadku Castiela, aby kupić wszystkie rzeczy niezbędne do cywilizowanego życia.  
Pod koniec tych dwóch tygodni czekały na nich dwa gotowe konie oraz jeszcze kilka, które pociągnęły wóz z ich rzeczami. Mała grupka przyjaciół i rodziny zgromadziła się na werandzie, aby ich pożegnać, Ellen i Anna ukrywały łzy za chusteczkami.

Dean czuł się źle opuszczając brata i przyjaciół i Castiel spędził minione tygodnie pocieszając go i strofując z tego powodu. Samowi nic nie będzie. Wyrósł na dobrego młodego mężczyznę i osobiście wielokrotnie powiedział Deanowi że nic mu nie będzie, że on i Cas zasługiwali na trochę wolności, zasługiwali na bezpieczeństwo, zasługiwali na to, by być razem. Kiedy więc dosiedli koni i odwrócili się plecami do swego domu, Dean nadal czuł się dziwnie. Ale gdy tylko spojrzał na jadącą obok osobę, którą kochał całym sercem i z którą pragnął spędzić resztę życia – poczuł się dobrze. Któregoś dnia wrócą; ojciec Castiela nie będzie żył wiecznie i zasugerował, że po jego śmierci mogliby swobodnie wrócić i Castiel mógłby z powrotem zarządzać dworem. Więc, ku swemu sporemu zdziwieniu, Dean czuł się dobrze.  
Castiel regularnie pisał do ojca i Dean odkrył, że takiego Casa lubił jeszcze bardziej, zrelaksowanego, w zgodzie ze sobą i ze swoją rodziną. W ciągu najbliższych paru lat odwiedzali się wielokrotnie z przyjaciółmi, urządzali pikniki nad jeziorem, urządzali przejażdżki powozem do miasta, udali się na ślub Anny i Chucka – ale przede wszystkim chodziło o nich, o Deana i Casa. Dean myślał, że codzienne życie razem oddali ich od siebie, gdy tymczasem stało się dokładnie na odwrót. Po dniach ciężkiej pracy padali razem na łóżko i dzielili się swoim ciepłem, a ich miłość płonęła silniej, niż kiedykolwiek.  
Kiedy zaś zimą pięć lat później Charles Milton zmarł, Dean i Cas wreszcie wrócili do domu. Ponieważ właśnie tym zawsze był Milton Manor – na dobre i na złe, w ubóstwie i głodzie, w szczęściu i w zdrowiu.


End file.
